Novus Ferus
by chaw2x
Summary: Description    NNovus and Ferus are Greek words meaning Young and Savage, so the title of the story is Young Savage! Heehee!   Taemin is the heir to the throne of the Ferus   The Ferus is a clan of unique beings with special capabilities and form some of


**Novus and Ferus are Greek words meaning Young and Savage, so the title of the story is Young Savage! Heehee! **

**~Taemin is the heir to the thrown of the Ferus **

**~The Ferus is a clan of unique beings with special capabilities and form some of them help humans while others …well simply torture and eat them! **

**~In order to be an eligible King, Taemin needs to find his mate/ wife**

**~It is not easy for the Feruses to find their mate because there is only one for each of them in the world, he or she could either be human or another Ferus. They will know by tasting the blood of their mate if he or she is the one for them**

**~Zephyrine (you) is the target mate of Taemin **

**Chapter 1 **

**There is commotion inside the castle, the King is about to choose his heir to the thrown, it is either his sons or his nephews. He poured something in his golden cup and raised it high. His sons Onew, Minho and Taemin looked up. His nephews Jonghyun and Key looked up. They know that this will determine their fate as the rightful heir to the thrown of the Ferus. They all drank from the cup, the reddish fluid in it tasted funny to all of them until Minho started coughing, Jonghyun and Onew started to spit the fluid out. Taemin and Key looked at each other, the King made them take another sip from the cup, Key couldn't hold it anymore and started coughing as well, he was in pain and his stomach is killing him, so he started vomiting. **

"**Aah…Taemin my son…so indeed you are the one" said the King with a smile.**

"**This is the blood of my queen, the blood that determined me as King, the council decided that this would also be the blood that will determine the rightful heir to the thrown."**

**There were howls and cheering heard, Taemin is the next heir to thrown of the Ferus. A clan of beautiful beings with special capabilities and form, some of them help humans with other creatures that disturb the peace between the contracts of the ancestors. A contract that deals with the rights of every beings that was made by the council of the humans and the other beings such as the Ferus. While other Feruses destroy the peace itself, they eat the humans and feed on their blood. **

**After the ceremony, Taemin still couldn't believe he would be the heir, the King his father asked him to go to the royal chamber to tell him something about his "requirements". He knocked on the door.**

"**Come in my child" said the King. "You do know you have to find your mate soon**

**right?" **

"**Mate? What! "Taemin asked confuse, the King walked towards him and smacked his head with a book, Taemin almost shed a tear with the pain in his head throbbing crazy.**

"**My son! Don't play games with me! You perfectly know what I mean, if you don't find your mate soon you will not be crowned King, your mate is just as important as you are!" **

"**But-but…how will I know who she is? What she is!" Taemin complained scratching his head.**

"**Well your mother is a human, and it's her blood that determines you are the rightful heir, so that means your mate is a human too! How do you find her? You will know, her scent is different from al the other girls, and when you taste her blood it's the best among all the things you ever tasted"**

"**Well that's hard! There are like thousands of girls here!" Taemin complained again, this time his father pinched him, Taemin squealed. "Alright! Alright! I will use my senses sheesh!"**

"**Ugh I hate pressure". Taemin knows he needs to grow up and stand for himself, especially now that he has obligations, but he needs to find his mate soon before anyone does. His brothers and cousins might still be jealous of him being the heir, so he needs to be discreet of his actions so that they can't do any harm to him and his mate. He trusts Onew though, they are quite close while Minho is someone who likes being on his own so they never had time to know each other. His cousins Key and Jonghyun, as he remembered them well are very aggressive beings. Jonghyun is his playmate when they were young though, while Taemin is always rivals with Key, the one that is jealous of him all the time. Taemin started thinking…there is a new school year coming and he hopes that there will be new students coming, he knows all the girls in the academy already. Well not really know them, but he knows they didn't even give him a single hint that they would be his mate; they were never that special in his eyes. **

**Taemin was walking towards his room when someone stopped him, Key is standing in front of the door looking serious.**

"**Congratulations my dear cousin…" Key said sarcastically, he walked towards Taemin and punch him, falling on the floor, Taemin wiped the blood on his mouth. Taemin got hold of Key's collar and pulled him down the floor with him and started punching him crazy, Jonghyun and Onew saw this and quickly stopped them.**

"**Key you know better than doing this!" Jonghyun scolded his brother, Key just smirked making Taemin annoyed.**

"**Hey! I know your jealous that your not the heir Key, but at least accept it! We will be serving and helping him in the future." Onew exclaimed while helping Taemin stand up, all this commotion is making Minho laugh silently, it just shows that he doesn't care at all. **

"**Serve him? Never! I am the rightful heir! You will never find your wife! I will see to it that you will never be King!" Key shouted at them and walked out, Jonghyun apologized and went with him. Taemin giving glares at his cousin who just gave him a threat.**

"**I will kill him when the right time comes!" Taemin mumbled and Onew spanked him.**

"**You know Key can really be a jerk, but he is still your cousin, we are family and families don't fight with each other! He will cool down don't worry, and its not like he can steal your wife from you, there is only one for each of us…" **

**Hearing this from Onew Minho laughed, "Yeah hyung, Key can't steal Taemin's wife but he can kill her!" Onew gave Minho a glare, "Way to go you jerk! You shouldn't let our little brother worry!"**

**Ignoring the two bickering, Taemin kept in his mind that he should start looking for his wife before Key finds her, Key has a chance of finding her since he was second to Taemin when they were drinking the blood of the queen. Key can be crowned King if Taemin cannot find his wife or she is dead and it is Key's special ability to hunt. Key can identify what you are, either a human, a Ferus, or something else, so if your blood is something special Key will surely know. This thought scares Taemin, even though his senses are quite strong but his powers are not fully developed. Now he has to scour the town for his mate, or wait until the new school year will come, it is now a race for him and Key for the thrown.**

**Chapter 2**

**A month passed and a new school year begins, Taemin walks alone in the hallways, he is too early today and it is quite a miracle. He is usually late and the detention slips he gets from being tardy are countless in his room, but today he isn't getting any of those. He opened his locker and put in his thick books for 3****rd**** period; he closed it and was shock to see Key standing beside him.**

"**Shit Key you almost gave me a heart attack!"**

**Key smiled devilishly, "Oh poor you! Your senses are so weak you didn't even felt I was here until you saw me!"**

"**What do you want besides pissing me off?" **

"**Oh I don't know…maybe warn you again? I'm just making it clear that what I have said before about your mate is true, I will not let you be King!"**

**Taemin looked at him furiously and pushed Key to the lockers.**

"**Listen you sore loser! I don't care about the history of our fathers but ours is different! Can you at least pull a fair fight about this? I'm willing to accept the possibility that you are a rightful heir too, but never dare to lay a finger on my wife or I will eat your soul!" This time Taemin is the one threatening, but Key didn't feel any fear for he is determined and true to his words that he will kill Taemin's mate.**

"**You talk big when you haven't fully developed your powers huh? Sharpen your senses my dear cousin, she could pass you any time yet it will be too late when you know it's her." Key teased and walked away, leaving Taemin glaring at him. He was walking fast when he bumped into someone, both of them fell on the floor and he smelled blood coming from the person. He stared at the beautiful being in front of him, fair skinned, bright round eyes, moist red lips, and her scent …oh the scent coming from her wound just made Key smile. He helped her stand up.**

"**Hi, I'm Key! Sorry I bumped into you, what happened to your arm?" Key asked politely, it is very unusual for Key to act nice around people but he couldn't resist doing so in front of this beautiful girl.**

"**Uh…Hi! I'm Zephyrine, I had a little accident in the chemistry room, I'm new here…I broke an apparatus! Please don't tell!" The girl said shyly with her head down, she somehow gets the feeling that the guy he is talking to is her senior. **

"**Zephyrine huh? Well I won't tell if you will come with me to the clinic and fix that wound" **

**Zephyrine nodded and went with Key, she didn't notice that a few drops of her blood were on the floor, Taemin saw the whole situation and went closer to the blood when Key and Zephyrine were out of sight. Taemin kneeled down with one leg and smelled the blood, it aroused his senses, he never smelled anything so wonderful! It was like a drug that made him high for a few seconds, and he wanted more of it.**

"**That girl…I want her" these words escaped from his mouth, realizing that Key is with her; Taemin knows that he will have problems. He remembered what his father said to him, that the blood of her mate is different from all of the others; the scent of the blood of Zephyrine makes him crazy what more could it do if he tasted it? He wants to have her without giving Key any suspicions, but right now he would like to enjoy the scent he smells, he wiped the blood with his handkerchief and starts smelling it like crazy. It was like an inhaler for him; meanwhile Key and Zephyrine were heading to the clinic all alone in the room.**

**Zephyrine's POV**

**Oh great! I had an accident in my 1****st**** day of class! I guess I woke up too early for today; I was alone in the chemistry room and I just couldn't resist playing! Ha-ha! I bumped into this guy named Key and he helped me with my wound, wow…he is cute! We were alone in the clinic and he started putting 1****st**** aid on my hand, he had weird expressions while doing it which is a bit awkward. He sort of looked lustful for a second there. Though he didn't need to give 1****st**** aid anyway, this wound will heal in minutes and the scar will disappear with it. I have this weird healing ability since I was young and I kept it a secret up until now. Key finished putting bandages and he looked at me straight in the eye and I couldn't stop starring at him too! Damn his seductive eyes! I couldn't resist blushing; he suddenly leaned closer and kissed me gently! I was speechless for seconds…**

"**Yah, next time, be careful ok?" he said with a caring voice and left.**

**What the heck! He left me there looking like I enjoyed his kiss! (Which is a bit true _) I just had my first kiss stolen by the first guy I met in my first day of school!**

**Key's POV**

**I smelled a sweet scent, at first I thought it was perfume but it was actually blood from the person whom I managed to bump into. Her name is Zephyrine, I helped her apply 1****st**** aid on her wounded hand in the clinic, and I have never seen her before she must be new here. While putting bandages on her hand I just can't help smelling that sweet scent of hers! I have never smelled anything like it; I never smelled this kind of scent with the other girls. Zephyrine is very pretty, they say I'm good at seducing women but this time she seduced me without even exerting an effort! I looked at her and she blushed, I leaned closer and kissed her gently…damn even she tastes good! I have to control myself; I'm starting to feel urges. **

"**Yah, next time, be careful ok?" I said in a voice which sounded weird for me, the sound of care in voice is heard for the 1****st**** time. I left her there, although I wanted to stay and kiss her more. Could she be my mate? I have never felt anything like this, these urges…I never felt these urges with the other girls I have laid with. **

**I want her, but… I should be careful if Taemin finds out about her, he might kill her because I threatened him! **

**She can't be Taemin's mate, her blood was like ecstasy to me, and she must be mine! **

**Finally I have something Taemin can't have, I found my mate 1****st**** and he is still looking for his. She can't be Taemin's… she is mine! I don't want to kill her… I will do everything to make her mine!**

**~The bell rang for 1****st**** period; Taemin is still sniffing the handkerchief and entered the classroom. His eyes fixed on the person sitting on his chair near the window on the last row. Taemin walked towards her and poked her cheek, this startled her and made Taemin smile.**

"**Oh sorry, I couldn't resist…you're in my seat by the way" Taemin flashed a smile at her; she stood up and put her bag beside chair where Taemin is sitting. **

"**Oh sorry I didn't know, I'm Zephyrine and you are?"**

"**Lee Taemin" he smiled cutely and kissed Zephyrine's hand, making a move to impress her, but he received a weird stare instead. **

"**So you're Zephyrine huh? Hmmm…Zeph, Zephy…your name is too long can I call you Zeph instead?"**

**Zephyrine nodded, Taemin and her started a conversation and eventually they became friends, the whole period they were not able to concentrate in class because they were passing notes. Taemin is starting to fall even more for Zephyrine, he stares at her for a long time and starts to feel urges, urges which he finds it hard to control the longer he stares at her. Minho who is also in the same class as they are in begins to eye them suspiciously. He closed his eyes and started to concentrate on his energy, telepathy is Minho's special ability, and he uses this very often especially when he tries to call the attention of someone. This time he tried to speak to Onew who is in another class with Key. Onew a few rooms away from them is trying hard to stay awake in class, his eyes are so heavy and he could snore any second. **

"**Hyung…" A voice called out, he looked to see who it was but everyone was paying attention in class.**

"**Hyung!" the voice called out again, this time it startled him and his books fell on the floor, all eyes were looking at him.**

"**Uh…uh…there is a stray chicken outside!" Onew blurted out, everyone looked outside the window even Key and saw nothing, they laughed at him and this made his face red.**

"**But there is! Look!" he insisted and pointed outside, suddenly a brown chicken started to make noise outside the window, flapping it's wings like it was showing off to the students. This is Onew's useful ability; cloaking, he can make things appear and disappear. Although if he causes one thing to appear in a certain place, that thing disappeared somewhere, just like that chicken appeared in their school but it actually came from a farm nearby. **

**Onew recognized the voice that was calling him is Minho, using his telepathy to contact him again.**

"**Minho seriously you need to stop that! Get a cell phone or something!" Onew thought to himself knowing that Minho could hear him.**

"**Stop complaining hyung, I know you made a chicken appear there! Seriously hyung…A chicken?"**

"**Oh shut up, what do you want this time?"**

"**Let's meet up after class I need to tell you about something"**

"**Oh…need help with a girl? Ha-ha!"**

"**No you idiot! I can handle them girls pretty well unlike you! It's about Taemin"**

"**What about our little bro?"**

"**Later hyung and your teacher is about to –"**

**Before Minho could finish his sentence his contact with Onew broke, Onew's teacher threw him an eraser which left chalk dusts on his hair; this caused the class to laugh at him again hysterically.**

"**Minho I'm going to get you!" he mumbled to himself while trying to get rid of the chalk dusts on his hair.**

**~TO BE CONTINUED**

**Waaahhhh pls subscribe and comment u guys! Let me know if you like it or not!**

**Minho is about to reveal something to Onew! Hahahahah! **

**Chapter 3**

**After class Minho and Onew met at the rooftop of the school, Onew feeling annoyed by Minho's presence due to the "incident" that happened in his class. Minho is trying to hold his laughter seeing Onew with a little chalk dust on his hair.**

"**What is it you want to tell me Minho? Make it fast I have something to do" Onew asked still pissed off, Minho raised an eyebrow.**

"**I thought you always wanted for us brothers to spend more time together?" Minho teased giving Onew a wicked smile, "You just don't want to stay around and hear me laugh at you! Anyways that is not what I'm here for, it doesn't show but I'm a bit worried about our little King"**

"**Taemin? What about him?" there was gentleness when Onew asked the question; even though his brothers are jerks sometimes he loves them with all his heart.**

"**Taemin is falling for a girl." Minho said coldly, Onew's face turned from caring to irritated.**

"**You disturbed me in class just to tell me that crap? What do you expect? That he'd fall for a guy?" **

"**I'm not finished hyung; Key is also falling for a girl…"**

"**Dude is this status report or something? Or you just love to see me angry? Key sleeps with a lot of girls that is not a surprise for me if he falls for another one!"**

"**Honestly? I just love to see you angry hyung, ha-ha! Ok here is the problem, they are both falling for the same girl and both of them thinks that she is their mate, you know that they can't own the same girl and this might result to something worst"**

**Onew thought for a moment, he remembered Key's threat to Taemin, if Zephyrine is neither Key nor Taemin's mate it is still a problem for both sides. He knows that Key won't give up easily on something he wants.**

"**We need to wait, we can't just jump into conclusions, and maybe she is just a normal girl and…how did you know about this Minho?"**

"**Duh! I can read minds remember?" Minho rolled his eyes and point at his head. The two bickered and finally decided to ask advice from a relative whom they really look up to, Onew dialed a number in his cell phone and only a few minutes went by the person he called came soaring from the skies and landed in front of them. His black demonic wings spread and slowly began to sink in his skin, the handsome being smirked at them.**

"**Yah…Yunho hyung! Do you have to make an entrance like that?" Onew and Minho complained, Yunho is their cousin who has the ability to fly, he can grow black spiky wings from his back, and the Ferus call this the demonic wings because Yunho's mother is a demon. **

"**How have you been doing boys?" Yunho asked coolly, the two just smiled but in the back of their heads they somehow felt inferior to their hyung but they need his help, because when it comes to these "matters" their hyung is such an expert. Onew started to explain their problem and they kept pestering Yunho for immediate answers too. Yunho told them that that this kind of situation only happened once a long time ago and it didn't end up good. When a Ferus falls for a woman it is indeed wonderful for them to feel this way, because it is a sign that they found their mate. A Ferus cannot fall in love easily with just anyone, they can only have one wife in their entire life, but they are not forbidden to fulfill their desires with other women before they are married to their mate. But it is a sin to drink the blood of a wife of another Ferus, putting it in the situation of Key and Taemin, if Zephyrine is Key's mate Taemin is forbidden to drink from her because this is considered stealing in their law, and not only it's a crime it is a danger for Taemin because the blood of Zephyrine could poison him. Only the blood of the rightful mate could fulfill one's needs and if a Ferus insists to drink the wife of another Ferus he could die. Yunho is somehow confuse that why this situation happened again, both Taemin and Key could be in danger of the possibility that one of them could be poisoned, and it was always a mystery why two Ferus fall for the same woman. Maybe because that the blood of Zephyrine attracts Key and Taemin and once they get a taste of it, they will know if it is their right mate but in their case, one could be in danger if Zephyrine is not his rightful mate and he drinks a lot of blood from her, it might give him pleasure for awhile but it will poison him slowly. Sadly this is Yunho's conclusion of their problem, and all they could do is wait, since they cannot determine who Zephyrine belongs to. The three of them watched the students go home, the sight of the humans gave them an ironic realization. Humans might just be ordinary beings whom they use and abuse but if their mate is destined to be human, it changes everything, since the very treasure of a Ferus is his mate.**

"**Hyung…that's her" Minho pointed down from the rooftop, Yunho and Onew spotted Zephyrine quickly, she is indeed a pretty one for the sight of them. Onew seemed to notice Yunho's stare to deepen, Yunho noticed Onew giving him a suspicious stare and he laughed.**

"**It's not what you think…" Yunho quickly said so that Onew wouldn't think twice anymore. "Yeah riiiight hyung! It better not be what I'm thinking!"**

"**Key is with her, tsk-tsk it seems that our little brother didn't catch up with her quickly, I think we should do some spying" Minho interrupted them; Onew raised an eyebrow at him. "Wow Minho, good plan! Did you forget that Key can tract us easily?"**

"**Oh…yeah I forgot, damn why does he have to be raised in the woods and learn to hunt like that…"**

"**Hmm…we could ask Jonghyun to spy on his brother, I'm sure Key wouldn't mind" Yunho said enthusiastically seeing Jonghyun walking by himself looking simply bored, which is a perfect time for them to ask him to spy on his brother so he might have something to do, so Minho used his telepathic powers.**

"**Hyung meet us at the rooftop pronto!"**

**As soon as he heard Minho's voice he stayed still and his body began to fade in existence, he teleported to the rooftop quickly than expected. Jonghyun always found his ability really useful especially he finds it hard to be punctual in class, so he teleports everyday to school (handsome bum! Hek-hek!).**

"**Yo Jongie, you bored? I miss hanging with my cousin, want to do some spying?" Yunho placed his arm on Jonghyun's shoulder giving him a look, Jonghyun smiled when naughty thoughts came to his mind about what they are going to do.**

"**So who is the lucky lady whom we will be spying?" Jonghyun rubbed his hands smiling cutely.**

"**Oh there are two of them actually…" Minho replied.**

"**Whoa…you guys like to watch it live now?" Jonghyun chuckled but the three gave him a confuse look, not sure where Jonghyun's thoughts were going. "So do I know these "two"? And why do you want to spy at them?"**

**Minho reading his thoughts finally got what Jonghyun is thinking, which is totally different from their objective, but could possibly happen since Key is involve, some unusual things might happen between him and Zephyrine. Key is a hunter, literally and figuratively. **

"**We are spying on Key! Well you alone that is!" Onew finally brakes it for him, Jonghyun's jaws dropped and his expression is priceless.**

"**What! Me? Spying on Key? Psh! No way! Do you know what happened the 1****st**** time I tried spying on him because I thought he was gay? Ugh! Horrible! The girl he laid with was so pitiful! My eyes were ready to bleed of what he did to her, so therefore I conclude I had a traumatic experience spying on him!" **

**Minho laughed so hard at Jonghyun's story but this only made Yunho and Onew worry more, what if Zephyrine is not Key's mate? He could kill her, but it's amazing that Key didn't even sensed Jonghyun spying on him? Or maybe he just let Jonghyun watched the show he was doing? Probably Key doesn't mind his brother spying on him so this is a good sign for them, Yunho explains to Jonghyun why he needs to do this and this made Jonghyun pause and think for awhile.**

"**Hmmm…So that girl could neither be Taemin or Key's, if she is not Key's mate then I might be looking at the next queen of our clan! Ok, I will do it! I hope she is the queen, I want to see her!" **

**They all looked at Jonghyun; Minho doesn't want to know what he is thinking anymore assuming that it won't do him good to know anyway. Yunho let it slip since he understands pretty well what Jonghyun wants, and besides the pervy image he imposes to everyone, those who are close to him knows that he is a sweet and caring being who will do anything for those he loves. **

**Key and him might be both aggressive beings but they have their differences, their parents lived far away from each other, Jonghyun was raised by their mother who is a sweet and loving person, he grew up having some of those traits while Key was raised by their father who likes to live in the wild. Key spent most of his life living in the woods, where his father trained him to hunt, that's why his senses are sharper than the other Ferus. But he grew up to be cold and abusive, a sadist you may say, when he sees what he wants he thrives hard for it like an animal prancing for its prey. When their father died Key was brought to the castle and their mother took good care of him, he had trouble adjusting indoors and his principles were challenged a lot especially by the other Ferus who lives in the castle. Key despised them all, especially the sons of the King whom everyone respected, he wanted to get respect too but it was hard for him to get that since he has attitude problems. In time Key got used to the other Ferus, somehow he befriended Onew but has issues with Minho, but there was only one Ferus who seems to be a pain in his eyes. This Ferus is Taemin, since he is the youngest somehow the King spoils him and Key was jealous of the things Taemin gets to have, up until now the two are still rivals.**

**~Jonghyun started picking on Key's scent and followed it teleporting to one spot to another, sadly he has to wait for them to stop walking so he could see Zephyrine's face which he has been craving impatiently. It seems like they are going on a date, and nothing much is happening except the unusual kindness Key is showing to Zephyrine. Key was never this nice to anyone, he is rude and stingy and Jonghyun can't believe his eyes when Key opened the door for Zephyrine, they just went inside a restaurant…an expensive one! Jonghyun teleported inside trying to be invisible to Key, he finally saw Zephyrine's face.**

"**Damn Key…I wish I'm the one in your place right now!" he muttered to himself.**

**Zephyrine's POV**

**This 1****st**** day of class has lots of surprises in store for me, I hope they are good and no harm will happen! A handsome stranger kissed me and now he insisted to have dinner with him, aish Key oppa why is it that I can't resist you! This is bad, well if he is going to do anything funny… he'll get a taste of my sweet punch and kick! I kind of feel bad on ditching Taemin after class, he is a sweet guy and a very nice friend but I can't take the glares I'm receiving from the girls in class when Taemin and I laugh together. Freakin' fans club! Well good thing Key oppa doesn't have those fans, or maybe I just don't notice that? When people look at Key in school I feel that they are afraid and angry at him, which I don't see why, he seems ok…oh wait kissing a person whom you just met is not OK! AAARGH! What the heck am I falling in love that easily? I always had hard feelings for boys but why is it feels different with Key oppa? Hu-hu-hu! **

**Now we are eating in a restaurant, I can tell its expensive here and I thanked Key oppa for treating me to dinner, the food he ordered was like HEAVEN IN MY STOMACH! So delicious I could eat the plate! Just kidding… though I can't help the feeling that someone's eyes are watching me, except Key oppa's of course. I think he sensed it too but ignores it, he seems to glance in different directions but then he stopped and look at me instead. Don't look at me like that it's too seductive!**

"**Would you like to do this again tomorrow?" He asked and I came back to my senses, he gave me look that expects me to say yes.**

"**Key oppa, this is too much already…I don't want to waste your time and money"**

"**You can just call me Key you know, but adding oppa is sweet too! You are not wasting my time and money Zephyrine; in fact I would love to do this every day with you if you don't mind"**

"**What! Every day? Oppa don't you have some other things to do?"**

"**Hey just tell me frankly if you don't want me around you, and those other things…hmm…they bore me"**

"**I'm not saying I don't like you around oppa it's just weird that we just met and…and you're the kind of guy who seems to be too good to be true!"**

"**Oh I get it, you're suspicious of me…I will have to try to earn your trust then."**

**AACK! Those words from him sound so real, but I shouldn't trust him that easily! I hate myself for not being able to resist his offer! We finished dinner and again he insisted to bring me home, it was dark already and I let him. I live alone in an apartment just a few blocks away from school, my parents sent me here because they were busy working on another country and my grandmother was very hesitant in their decision. She heard of stories about this school and this town that are not so nice, but of course my parents didn't believe her! The distance between the restaurant and my apartment is quite near so Key oppa and I walked home. We were having a nice stroll when a group of men blocked our way, they don't look very friendly either. **

"**Yah! Are you Key?" one guy yelled out.**

"**Yeah, what do you want?" Key replied in a tone he shouldn't be using at a time like this, the group of men started bringing out their baseball bats.**

"**DIE YOU BASTARD!" someone yelled and they all started to run towards Key to attack him, Key dodges every hit they make and fights back. Whoa…! Oppa can punch! His strength is quite amazing for someone who is being attacked by guys who are bigger than him; it was easy for him to throw those men aside and beating the crap out of them. His eyes are furious, and I hope that I was only mistaking but I think I saw his eyes turning crimson red! I was watching there frozen then suddenly someone grabbed me and I felt like I was disappearing and for a few seconds came back to existence but I was in another place. Key's location is not that far since I can hear groans of pain nearby.**

"**Don't worry you will be safe here for awhile" someone said behind me, I turned around to see who it was and found the person smiling. "I'm Jonghyun, Key's older brother. You are?"**

"**Ze-Zephyrine…! How did we get here? We have to go back Key needs help!"**

"**I know Key oppa, he can handle it, and you shouldn't be there those guys might try keeping you as hostage and Key could get ballistic!"**

**He was talking calmly but my heart began to beat faster, scared of what might happen to Key oppa, this Jonghyun guy saw my worried face and came closer and whispered something to my ear. "Don't worry; I will stay a while to protect you"**

**I can't stop myself to blush, he was so near me! They are indeed brothers; the way they do things in a flirty way is so much alike! I pushed him away gently and he smiled.**

"**KIM JONGHYUN! What are you doing?" Key yelled at his brother, he suddenly appeared and startled me and Jonghyun, he was talking like he is the one who is older! **

"**Hey I was just trying to protect your friend over here Key, no need to get angry about it!"**

"**Go home and stop following me!" Key snapped at him, Jonghyun walked away feeling unappreciated, poor guy…wait …so it was Jonghyun whom I felt was watching us back at the restaurant! Weird guy…**

"**I'm sorry for the trouble please forgive me" Key apologized looking at me like I was the one who is hurt or something, while he was the one with bruises and a cut on his cheek which is bleeding!**

"**Aish…Oppa you should avoid fights like that; let's fix those bruises and that cut at home"**

**I just can't let him bleed like that so I took him home, I finally get to use the 1****st**** aid kit here since whenever I get a wound it will heal any minute. We sat on the couch and I started applying antiseptic on his bruises then his cheek with the cut on it, he closed his eyes and started rubbing his cheeks on my hand that is busy tending the cut on his cheek. This person seems like he didn't felt love at all, if he is only acting…he is playing his role very well. He leaned closer and pressed his lips into mine, this caused us to lie on the couch, he kept on kissing me gently and I can't believe I'm letting him! His gentle kiss became more intimate when he forced his tongue into my mouth and caught mine; damn I have to admit he is good at this! I'm such an amateur when it comes to kissing, but he seems satisfied just to kiss me even if I don't kiss him back. His tongue continued to explore and I don't know why I fought back exploring his mouth too! He seemed to enjoy it, I can tell because he released a moan, I'm stopping myself to moan too but I started getting an arousal!**

***knock *knock**

"**Zeph, are you home? It's Taemin, can I come in?" someone called outside the door, Key stopped kissing when he heard Taemin's name, my eyes just widened in shock.**

**OH MY GOODNESS! TAEMIN IS OUTSIDE!**

**~TO be CONTINUED ^_^**

**HAHA is it a long chapter? Hope you guys like it and pls comment and subscribe!**

**Chapter 4**

**There is silence in Zephyrine's apartment and only Taemin's voice could be heard, he waited patiently for an answer after knocking on the door. **

**Taemin's POV**

**Zephyrine disappeared after class, damn I didn't get to take her out! Maybe she is already home, I can track her scent and so I ended up in this apartment building, if she is my mate I'm going to take her home to the castle so she wouldn't be alone here. I knocked on the door but no one opened it for awhile, I knocked and knocked and still no answer! I think this knocking is starting to sound annoying, but I can smell her scent inside! I won't leave until she opens the door for me, I heard footsteps inside coming for the door, and finally she opened it! **

"**Taemin…? Wha-what are you doing here?" she asked surprised, I get this feeling she didn't want to see me so I started making an excuse to have a purpose coming here.**

"**Um…I came to tell you that… the teacher gave us extra homework! You left class so fast that you didn't catch her announcing it"**

"**Oh, that's very thoughtful of you Taemin! Thanks very much, so what is the homework?"**

**My mind went blank.**

"**Um…uh…I forgot!" I said scratching my head giving her a smile, "Well I also came here to tell you that…can we hang out tomorrow after class? If you're not busy that is."**

**She chuckled at my vulnerable state, sigh…at least I made her smile!**

"**Oh she's busy." Someone said behind her, I can tell that it's a guy and I can't believe there's a guy in her apartment! Finally the guy's figure showed up slowly and revealed himself…WHAT THE- KEY?**

**He stood behind Zephyrine like he owns her, giving me that look that says "go away loser she's mine", I feel like punching him right now, but I try holding it back since Zephyrine is here, and I'm sure he is holding the urge to kill me right now as well. **

**Key and I are having a staring session, Zephyrine noticed the tension and she pretended to cough.**

"**Um guys…why don't we all come inside and have a little bite to eat?" she proposed, I won't refuse that offer since someone else is here, could it be that he found out I am attracted to her and he is planning to kill her? Damn I have to stay I wouldn't let him harm her!**

**~Taemin and Key sat on the couch while Zephyrine went to the kitchen to fix them something to eat; there was a great distance between them creating an uncomfortable atmosphere. **

"**What are you doing here?" They asked in unison, giving each other looks, both of them cant directly say they like Zephyrine, afraid of what the other might do to her.**

"**She's my classmate and a friend, as you heard I came to tell her about the extra homework." Taemin began to explain and Key just gave him a smirk.**

"**Yeah homework that you forgot, how useful can you be cousin?"**

"**Oh shut up, what the heck are you doing here anyway?"**

"**You can say she's my friend too, I walked her home"**

"**Oh really now Key? A friend huh? Don't you have a lot of "friends" out there, friends you love to lay in bed with?"**

**This made Key furious and grabbed Taemin's collar, Taemin doing the same. **

"**You just won't stop do you? Trying to claim what's rightfully mine? Key stay away from her, she is not some ordinary girl that you can play with!"**

"**Psh! Yours? What makes you think she's yours? Maybe you're the one who is claiming what is rightfully mine!"**

**Both of them tightened their grip, but realized that this is no place to fight so they pushed each other away. "She's my mate!" they said in unison again, the looks on their faces are in pure shock. They know they shouldn't have said that but they were desperate to claim her, desperate to prevent each other from seeing her again.**

"**Hey guys let's eat! I have cake and juice here!" Zephyrine interrupted them at the right time, she put the tray on the table and they all dig in. Key who ate dinner awhile ago didn't mind eating again so he wouldn't look bad to Zephyrine, his stomach is full but he continued to stuff the cake in his mouth. Taemin however is enjoying his meal too much that he even asked for another slice, Key glared at him and also asked for another. Zephyrine is quite happy to see them eat the cake she made; she didn't know that the boys are cousins so she started introducing them.**

"**Um…Taemin this is Key a friend of mine and Key this is Taemin…also a friend of mine!" she didn't know what to say at all, she felt embarrassed and laughed at herself, though the tension is back between the two.**

"**Oh we know each other, we're cousins." Both of them said, it is weird they have been saying the same thing at the same time lately. Zephyrine froze.**

"**You two are cousins!" **

**The two nodded, the three of them are having a conversation not knowing that Jonghyun is still spying on them.**

"**This is getting boring! And I want some of that cake!" he complained, he is sitting on the branch of a tree and dialed is cell phone; he called Yunho who is with Onew and Minho.**

"**Hyung, this is getting boring! Well awhile ago there was something interesting but Taemin interrupted! Aish the kid is such a spoiler"**

"**What's happening there anyway?"  
**

"**Well hyung they are eating cake and I'm hungry! Key got into a fight and Zephyrine took him home to fix his wounds, he didn't even thank me for getting her out of there! Ungrateful jerk, then Key started doing something but Taemin knocked on the door and they are there happily eating cake inside blah-blah-blah"**

**Jonghyun heard a beep, Yunho hang up on him as soon as he finished his sentenced. **

"**Why is it that there are lots of jerks out there" he muttered to himself, he tried to stand up but the branch broke and he fell down, he groaned in pain and heard someone laughing hard. **

"**Nice one! Good thing we came quickly!" Minho was holding his stomach laughing hysterically, Jonghyun pushed him and Minho pushed him back.**

"**Guys stop that we have to get the other two nut heads out of that apartment before anything else happens!" Yunho shouted at them, they obeyed which amazed Onew.**

"**How come you guys are not so obedient with me?" Onew asked them pouting, Minho and Jonghyun stuck their tongue out as a reply.**

**Yunho plans on using Jonghyun again to get those two out of there, Jonghyun complained at first but he realized he'll see Zephyrine again so he agreed. He just needs at least to get them out of the door and he can teleport them back to the castle. **

**Meanwhile inside the apartment the three were in awkward silence since they ran out of things to talk about, Key and Taemin are just giving hateful glares at each other and this is making Zephyrine uncomfortable. Suddenly there's a knock on the door and Zephyrine gladly opened it to get away from the awkward atmosphere. **

"**Hi Zephyrine how are you? Is my brother here?" Jonghyun greeted her flashing a smile, looking handsome as he can be. Zephyrine stared at him for a moment and she can't believe Jonghyun blushed!**

"**You know pretty well he's here you little spy! Oppa…can you do me a favor? It's getting late and we still have school tomorrow, but it seems like Key and your cousin Taemin has no plans of leaving! I don't know about them but it seems like they have issues with each other, anyways can you…send them home for me? I really don't know how to do it Oppa!" Zephyrine pleaded with very convincing eyes, Jonghyun zoned out for a minute and slap himself mentally.**

"**Su-sure! Can I come in?"**

"**Please do Oppa!"**

**Jonghyun entered and looked for them; spotting the two sitting on the couch he called them.**

"**YAH! Kim Kibum! Lee Taemin! There's an emergency at home and they need your help, it's getting late and you better let this pretty girl get her beauty sleep!"**

**Jonghyun confidently shouted, the two turned their heads and gave him death glares, Jonghyun felt like he was stabbed! But he didn't show any reaction, his face is determined like his words are. **

"**What the hell Jonghyun! What are you doing now you stalker!" Key thought to himself, he stood up and fix himself realizing the time, he decided to go with Jonghyun. "I'm sorry of what happened awhile ago, I almost got you in trouble…see you tomorrow then, have a goodnight sleep." Key kissed Zephyrine's cheek and went outside, Taemin seeing this made him jealous but he knows he has to go too. He went to Zephyrine and kisses her other cheek but only a few centimeters away from her lips. "I'm sorry I forgot about the homework! Let me make it up to you tomorrow, goodnight!" **

**Jonghyun stepped closer to Zephyrine but Taemin grabbed his right arm and Key grabbed his left and drag him away, but he manage to say bye to her. **

**Zephyrine, who was still zoning out, shock by what the two just did, didn't even get to say goodbye to them. Se closed the door and sighed, while the three teleported with Jonghyun back at the castle.**

**Zephyrine's POV**

**WHAT THE HECK! WHAT THE HECK! WHAT THE HECK! What the heck just happened? There were three attractive guys in my apartment, I hope no one saw them all in here or I'm going to be dead! What a crazy day, I hope tomorrow wouldn't be as crazy as today maybe it's CRAZIER! AISH! Taemin and Key are cousins? Why is it their family is full of handsome people? Wait what am I thinking! I get the feeling that those two are competing, and I don't want to assume that they are competing over me, I hope not! I need to go to sleep…need to rest! **

**I sat on the couch and found a wallet, I opened it and there was a group picture inside, I can only recognize Taemin, Key and Jonghyun. In the picture Jonghyun's arm is on Key's shoulder, while Key sticks his tongue out which is very cute! Taemin smiles widely giving a peace sign beside a guy with a piece of chicken on his mouth and they look funny together, then there's a tall guy in the middle of the four of them that poses proudly, arms crossed and smiling faintly. In the back of the picture says: A day in the park with the hyungs! The only day that Key hyung and I didn't quarrel.**

**I laughed at the note, this must be Taemin's, they look happy in this picture and I hope they still are. I put the wallet in my school bag and took a shower; tomorrow is another day of madness!**

**~Back at the castle Key and Taemin realized that they were tricked by Jonghyun, but Jonghyun pointed at Yunho pretended he didn't do anything. In the back of their heads they know that it was better they left before they could do anything to each other. But both of them wished that they could have stayed longer.**

**They were all interrupted when the King himself went to them, they all bowed down, a bit surprise that all of a sudden the King would come.**

"**It's a good thing your all gathered here today, what have you boys been doing?" the King asked, they were all silent no one would like to spill anything.**

"**Hmm…fine as long as it's not trouble, I need you six to come with me to the dining hall, we have a visitor."**

"**Who is it father?" Onew gathered guts to ask even though he is their father there is a huge respect and fear that Onew feels for him.**

"**I need you to be in your best manners gentlemen, the Vampire queen is coming to have a late dinner with us"**

**Everyone froze and they all looked at Jonghyun, his face went pale and the others gave him a pitiful look.**

"**OH SHIT…" Jonghyun muttered to himself, "This can't be happening!"**

**-short chapter isn't it? Heeheh hope you guys like it! PLS COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE! I'm looking forward for more of your feedbacks readers! **

**Chapter 5**

**It is close to midnight but the castle is quite busy, servants come and go inside the dining hall, the Ferus clan will have a visitor and the King wants the place in good shape, the vampire queen is coming and he wants his sons and nephews to have a good impression on her, since they will be the ones who will inherit the kingdom. He expects Taemin to earn her respect the most, the King might be all knowing but he is unaware of the vampire queen's methods of testing who are her allies and enemies. And her methods left an impression indeed with the Ferus, especially to the King's sons and nephews, and they don't really like the vampire queen at all. But they have no choice, she might be pain for them but she is a powerful vampire who has a lot of ties to other beings. **

**No one dares to mess with her but a lot of beings want her dead, the biggest spoof there is that they say she is not even royalty! "She's a crazy bitch" that is what you'll hear when you ask about her, there are those vampires that are true blooded and they are considered royalty while those who are only turned or bitten by them are not. A lot of the elder vampires say that she isn't a true blood, but her skills in ruling and how she improved the lives of her people made her queen. Yeah, Jessica has her methods indeed. (Yep…Jessica of SNSD is the vampire queen!)**

**She finally arrived in the castle wearing something that almost revealed her chest! While the person with her is completely wearing the opposite, wearing black robe with a hood which is covering the person's entire face. They entered the dining hall, and Jessica was impressed how elegant the place looks, she sat beside the King and the person she's with sat beside her.**

**The King's sons then came, sitting on the opposite direction of Jessica; they really don't want to sit near her. Jonghyun was dragged by Yunho and Key, among all of them he was the one who dreads Jessica the most, it's because she loves to tease Jonghyun, she has a thing for him. He finally gave in to his brother and cousin, he sat as far as possible to Jessica, Yunho and Key was seated next to the person wearing the black robe. They ate while the King and Jessica were discussing some matters, Jonghyun noticed Jessica glancing at her and he keeps on pretending that he didn't see anything. **

**The one who is enjoying all of this is Minho, who can tell that even if his hyungs and Taemin doesn't talk, they are quite annoyed and are thinking very horrible things. He started chuckling but the King and Jessica didn't notice this.**

"**Damn how long is this going to last? IM BORED! Why do I have to be here anyway? I want to sleep already, and why the heck father didn't let the cook serve chicken! I WANT MY CHICKEN! Oh wait I can always make a chicken appear, oh yeah chicken curry would be nice…" Minho heard Onew thinking and this started his chuckling, he always wonder why his hyung love chicken too much more than anything, then he heard a much louder voice complaining it was coming from Key." Ugh! That whore! Why do you have to come here tonight! I could have escaped right now and go to Zephyrine, if she came here just for Jonghyun she could have just asked the King to meet with him alone! If only I could break her neck! Oh wait…that won't kill her…" a tear formed on Minho's eye, he was enjoying this too much, and he turned to Taemin next and tries reading his thoughts. **

"**Jessica noona is old…very old! Yet she looks…never mind, it's too much to describe it. I want to be with Zephyrine right now, she looks better than noona, smells better, dresses better, I bet she even has better curves under that uniform! I want to taste her right now…damn it noona hurry up the talk!" this time Minho is covering his mouth not letting the others see his wide grin, he never thought Taemin would have this thoughts about a girl. **

**He stared at Yunho and is curious of what his hyung is thinking, so he read it. "I wonder what my brothers are doing. Jae better not finish all the cake I left in the house or I'm going to make him bake one for me! Jessica is here…I'm sure Yoochun would love to see this bitch because I sure don't like seeing her now! I want to go home!" and lastly he turned to Jonghyun who seems to be avoiding glances from anyone.**

"**SHIT! Why is she here, why can't she die already she's been alive for thousands of years! Uncle please end this already, I can't stand her dirty looks! I'd rather die than be here with her; I just know something is going to happen later! Spare me from the evil vampire that lurks there! I need to calm down, she loves to torture me more in this state, breath Jonghyun…breathe! Fuck she's looking again, STOP THAT!" hearing this from Jonghyun made him laugh hard and everyone looked at him sharply except the person wearing the black robe. He apologized for this and everyone returned to their usual manner. **

**He noticed that this person didn't even touch his meal and only looked down the whole time, he has nothing better to do so he tried to read the mind of this person as well, it surprised him that he couldn't! He tried and tried but he can't hear any thoughts from this person, this annoyed him. It's the first time he can't hear thoughts from someone.**

"**I think I'm going to have to talk to the boys in another room" they heard Jessica say this and their faces were devastated, the King nodded and they all got up and he led them to a nice room in the castle, it looks like a living room actually and is quite wide. **

"**No beds…Good!" Jonghyun said to himself, Taemin heard it and smirked. "Noona what the heck are we going to do here?" Taemin said in his thoughts and they all made themselves comfortable in the room, which is kind of hard to do when Jessica is there.**

"**You boys look like you don't like to see me! Or you're all just tired?" Jessica pouted, no one answered and she frowned looking at Jonghyun who looked away as soon as she turned her head to him. "Well after discussing some things with the King I would like to ask you a favor, well it's more of I'm commanding you guys to do this"**

"**Heck no we are not your slaves!" Key fought back, Jessica felt insulted and grabbed Key's neck and squeezed it tight making Key gasp for air. The person wearing the black robe stopped her; the hood finally fell down revealing a girl's gentle face. "You my dear Key should watch your mouth!" Jessica threw Key and Minho caught him. Minho stared at the girl, he sees nothing special but why is it he feels these emotions of annoyance towards her, he can't stop criticizing her in his head, and he asked himself why up until now he can't read the girl's thoughts.**

"**Unni…if they don't want to let's not force them, I can find somewhere else to-"the girl said with a sad voice when Jessica interrupted her. "You are not going stay anywhere but here! It is the least the King could do after what I have done to help this clan of his! Unfortunately there are some ungrateful butt wholes here, who needs a little discipline!" **

**Onew stood up and apologized to Jessica, of course saying sorry isn't enough so he apologized while kissing her hand, Jessica cooled off for a minute. Onew asked what this favor she asks of them is.**

"**Listen you savages, this girl right here would be living here for awhile with you and she is also going to the same school as you are so you better help her get some friends and protect her from bullies or I will torture all of you!" Jessica threatened them, they all nodded even Yunho.**

"**Um hi…I'm Sulli nice to meet you guys, I hope we can be friends and won't be much of a burden" The girl said shyly giving them a cute smile, Taemin went up to her and patted her shoulders. "Yah, its okay maybe we are the ones who will be a burden to you! Ha-ha we'll try to help you adjust Sulli, me and the hyungs will be your friends!" Taemin began his friendly speech, Jessica smiled at him proudly. **

"**Finally the future King shows some responsibility unlike someone over there" Jessica raised an eyebrow at Key; she loves to piss someone who pissed her off.**

**It turns out that Jessica is going somewhere and she can't bring Sulli because it's too dangerous for her, all of them are curious who Sulli is in Jessica's life, they can tell that she is only human but why is it that Jessica protects her. The King already prepared a room for Sulli and she liked it very much, the boys left the room but Jessica stopped Jonghyun grabbing his hand.**

"**Stay." Jessica said looking at his eyes, Jonghyun wants to teleport so badly but he doesn't want her to get angry again, he cursed in his thoughts and let this slip for awhile, well he hopes it won't be too long.**

"**Bye hyung! Have fun with noona!" Taemin waved at Jonghyun, he knows Taemin did that on purpose to tease him and he swears to give him a punch after this, "Noona has lots of experience I'm sure you'll like it!" Minho shouted at him, Jonghyun's jaw dropped, Jessica then closed the door and looked at him seductively. She walks towards him but every step she takes Jonghyun steps back, unfortunately he tripped on something and fell down, Jessica took the opportunity and jumped at him, positioning herself on top of Jonghyun, who begins to sweat.**

"**Don't you miss me Jongie? You always run away from me, please don't play hard to get…" Jessica runs her finger on Jonghyun's face, she hopes her lust for him would be satisfied tonight.**

"**Uh…I really need to sleep I have school tomorrow so can I go now? Please?" Jonghyun pleaded hoping she'd let him go but Jessica started to rub herself against him, Jonghyun squirmed and Jessica pinned his hands on the floor.**

"**Jongie why don't you stay for awhile, let's play a bit tonight shall we? Stop being a joy killer!" she was about to kiss Jonghyun but she landed on her face, Jonghyun teleported near the door breathing heavily like he ran a million miles.**

"**I'm sorry Jessica I just can't do this with you, goodnight your highness!" he said quickly and teleported somewhere that he hopes Jessica won't find him.**

**The vampire queen was left alone in the room disappointed, "sigh…these savages, if only they are allowed to have many wives! Jonghyun you will be mine someday" she said smiling and went to see Sulli in her room. **

**Everyone went back to their rooms except Minho and Yunho, they were outside the castle having a talk, Taemin and Key were fast asleep trying to be early for class for the following day and Onew…Onew is eating the chicken he wants in his room haha!**

"**Hyung I can't hear her thoughts" Minho finally confessed, Yunho looking confuse at his dongsaeng. **

"**Who's thoughts to be exact?"**

"**Sulli's, I tried and tried but I really didn't hear anything, how come I can't use my ability on her?"**

"**Well that's interesting, she's human but you can't read her thoughts? I can understand if she's a vampire because they have the ability to block telepaths, but…well Minho I'm just as clueless as you are"**

"**But hyung…"**

"**Don't worry, she looks harmless anyway ha-ha! And trespassing on someone's thoughts is rude! Especially a girl's thoughts! Why does it bother you so much anyway?"**

"**Because I feel annoyed not to be able to use my ability on a mere human!"**

"**Relax Minho, maybe it's a sign…you know… maybe what you are feeling is something else?"**

**Minho punched Yunho playfully, "Go home hyung your brothers are waiting for you!" **

**Yunho's demonic wings grew from his back and it flapped, he said goodbye to Minho and soared the sky. Minho left alone thought to himself, "Sulli…what are you?" he went back to the castle and on his way to his room he saw Sulli in her pajamas. **

"**Oppa! I'm sorry to disturb but I kind of got lost, um…where's the bathroom?" she said worried, she looks like she's been holding it in for a long time. Minho tried again to read her mind but again he got nothing but silence, he finally gave up and showed Sulli the way. After finishing her business in the bathroom they went back to their rooms when Minho noticed she is going the same way as he is.**

"**Are you following me?" Minho asked in an unpleasant tone, Sulli just look at him.**

"**No Oppa I think my room is next to yours, and…stop trying so hard…"**

"**What? Trying to what?"**

"**Read my mind?"**

**Minho was stunned, Sulli just look at him innocently.**

"**How did you know?"**

"**I just do, I get the feeling that you're using your ability. Don't worry Oppa I won't do anything to you so stop being paranoid okay?"**

**Sulli opened the door of her room and went inside, Minho just stood there frozen, then the door creaked open and Sulli peered.**

"**Goodnight Oppa have a nice sleep…" she yawned and closed the door again; Minho didn't reply and went inside his room and took a shower, his feelings of annoyance towards Sulli grew even more.**

**WAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Jessica and Sulli new characters ahhaha, I hope you like the story guys please comment and subscribe! I can't believe I just put those two in the story! Hehehehe! **

**Chapter 6**

**~It's been a week since Sulli moved in the castle and the boys helped her in school, well mostly Taemin and Onew did most of the job since Minho is cold as always and Key hates anyone associated with Jessica, and Jonghyun…he has some other things to attend to than babysitting a dongsaeng. Since Taemin and Sulli are in the same class, eventually she became friends with Zephyrine too, it's funny though that up until now Zephyrine doesn't know about what are the beings that lurk in the school, like Taemin and Key being a Ferus. **

**A new day of school begins and everyone is in their classrooms, Onew sleeping once again and Key keeps on starring out the window with heavy thoughts, Jonghyun who is in a different classroom trying to pull a trick on the teacher who gave him a low essay score just because of a misspelled word! Taemin falling more and more in love with Zephyrine every day, but doesn't know how to confess it to her, Minho who gets frustrated everyday because Sulli is his number one rival for the highest grades in class, Zephyrine being second. Minho used to be the genius in every class, now he has two opponents, Sulli being the number one threat even though she doesn't even do anything wrong, Minho gets annoyed with her for no reason, he always see her as an enemy while Sulli just accepts the fact that her Oppa is coldblooded.**

**Minho's POV**

**Another day of learning, great we get to see the scores of the test we took last time! Yeah Minho the genius will get the highest score this time and I will rub it on someone's face muhaha! Oh wait what am I thinking, I shouldn't be thinking like that, be cool Minho be cool… you know you're the best.**

"**Class I will be distributing your papers from yesterday's quiz, so pay attention!" the teacher announced. Here it is, I can't believe I'm excited over this, of course I studied almost a day just for that 100 item quiz of hers!**

"**Congratulations Minho you got the highest score! 98 over 100, good job!"**

**YES! Hard work pays off, in your face Sulli! Looks like your second today, since you've been in this class my life took a ride to hell and now it's getting a trip to heaven!**

"**Oh wait…oh dear there's a mistake, looks like someone got a perfect score! Sulli got 100!"**

**SHIT…going back to hell!**

**Taemin and Zephyrine cheered for her, idiots! DAMN IT! She needs to disappear from here, if only that freak Jessica didn't threaten us I could have disposed of this human ages ago! **

**I need to calm down, I can't let her see me defeated.**

**Sulli's POV**

**Minho Oppa seems happy today, maybe we are getting the result of our quiz, he always like to have high scores…to bad mine is higher! I don't mean to make him angry or annoyed I just don't know why sometimes he's going to eat me alive with those hateful stares of his. I mean I want to be top in class too why can't we have a friendly competition instead of him hating me silently! **

"**Congratulations Minho you got the highest score! 98 over 100, good job!"**

**I heard the teacher say and Minho oppa smiled, well good for him! His hard studying paid off, since our rooms are near each other at home I can hear him speak what he's studying! The walls in the castle aren't just thick enough…tsktsk…**

"**Oh wait…oh dear there's a mistake, looks like someone got a perfect score! Sulli got 100!"**

**Oh-oh, I saw his smile turn up-side-down and his eyebrows furrowed, this is just one of the times I didn't like my test score being announced in front of class… wait…what am I thinking? I should be proud! I shouldn't let him piss me off, it's not my fault he got that score! Ugh! If oppa wants a competition…fine! I'll give it to him! Taemin and Zephyrine cheered for me, they have been good friends of mine since the first day I arrived in school. I can tell Taemin has feelings for her but his so clueless to show it, unlike Key oppa…he is an expert I can say but…I'm voting for Taemin oppa, and it's not just because he is nice towards me, I have a feeling Key oppa is just not meant for her…that's just a feeling anyway…**

**Oh no, Minho oppa is giving me a glare again! **

**AAaack! Pierced right through me! **

**~The morning class ended and it's time for lunch, Taemin grab hold of Zephyrine's hand so she won't go anywhere else before he says something.**

"**Hey lets have lunch together! I know a good spot where we can eat; I packed lunch for us two, so come on!" Taemin dragged her when Zephyrine begged him to stop.**

"**But Sulli will be alone!" Zephyrine whined.**

"**Oh don't worry Zeph, I'll be ok, I'll eat here with…with…Minho oppa!" Sulli suggested, Minho gave her a look that says "You're kidding right?" Taemin jumped happily and thinks loudly in his thoughts so that Minho would hear it.**

"**Do it hyung or Jessica noona will "torture" you!"**

"**You little snake! You owe me!" Minho shouted in his thoughts, they left and Sulli stared at her smiling.**

"**I know you don't want to eat with me, I just did that so they could spend time together oppa so you can go now" Sulli retorted and Minho grabbed her lunch box and chopsticks.**

"**I'm eating your lunch as payment for that little show of yours." **

"**Oppa! You're such a bully!"**

**The two of them bickered but ended up eating lunch together, somehow Sulli was glad to spend time with Minho like this, where he doesn't give her hateful stares but a peace of mind instead. Meanwhile Taemin is leading Zephyrine to a deserted part of the school, she never thought a place exist where the wind blows gently on them and the beauty of the trees matched well with the freshness of the green grass. Taemin prepared a nice picnic lunch for the two of them and Zephyrine loves it, she never thought that he'd make an effort like this since he hides his feelings sometimes. They sat down and ate and enjoyed the scenery, little do they know someone from the bushes watches them having fun. This person opened a small jar and an insect came from it, it flew towards Taemin biting his neck which he immediately slapped, causing the insect to die instantly. Taemin felt strange after, he felt his senses sharpen and he could hear and feel Zephyrine's heartbeat and the flow of blood in her veins somehow tempted him. He tries to control himself from doing anything that would ruin this moment, but the person used a blowpipe sending the dart to scrape Zephyrine's skin. The bleeding wound on her right hand is like calling him to have a taste.**

"**Shit where did that came from? Oh great why do I get wounds so easily?" Zephyrine whined, she saw Taemin so focused on her wound and snapped at him. "Don't worry, it's just a bleeding scratch it will heal soon" but Taemin insisted to bring her to the clinic, she was not able to refuse since he grabbed her left hand and didn't let go of it until they reached the empty clinic. Zephyrine didn't notice but Taemin locked the door, she sat on one of the beds and began to examine her bleeding wound while Taemin sat beside her. **

"**Zephyrine…I want to tell you something…" Taemin looked at her straight in the eye determined to let his feelings out, he himself doesn't know why he began having the urge to say this. "I…love you… and I want you to be my wife!**

"**Taemin what are you saying, we're too young to get married!"**

"**But…you don't reject my feelings for you right?"**

**Zephyrine paused and shook her head," I'm willing to give you a chance Taemin and—"before she could finish her sentence Taemin started to lick her bleeding wound clean and suck it to have some more of her blood, Zephyrine started to feel pain and withdraw her hand from him. **

"**Do you know that your blood gives me sensations that I never had before?" Taemin asked licking his lips, "Please let me love you at least in this moment…"**

**He made Zephyrine lie on the bed and kissed her, Taemin hugs her tight and she can only grip Taemin's arms as sign of disapproval. Although she squirmed and tries to push him, her strength wasn't able to do so; she is seeing another side of Taemin who is quite hungry for her. He licked her lips with lust and positioned himself well on top of her so she won't escape, "baby please kiss me back or you will have a hard time with this!" he commanded and made himself even closer and tighter to Zephyrine, she felt him hardened and stops herself from giving him any sign that can make him enjoy this. He slid his hands slowly under her skirt and Zephyrine squirmed even more making him smirk, he then starts to rub his two fingers on her womanhood just outside of her underwear, this gave her an arousal and slowly she begins to give in. Feeling the surface of her underwear get wet Taemin entered two of his fingers inside her and thrusts them in and out, she wanted to scream but Taemin's tongue is busy exploring her mouth. She somehow hates the pleasure she receives from him, from her mouth he kisses her neck sucking it and leaving marks. "This would be the signs of love that we are making right now Zeph, don't you want to give me one?" he continued thrusting his fingers in her, when he reached to her chest unbuttoning her blouse by just his mouth, he begins to thrust his fingers faster and faster hearing Zephyrine breath heavily and moans escaping from her. "Taemin ah~ please stop…it…it hurts!" she said pleadingly, Taemin saw her blushing face and it just gave him an urge to continue. **

"**I know you have a good figure Zeph, but…seeing you right now and your skin is exposed to me, you make me pretty damn horny! I must say you are hard to please, you haven't come yet, and well I can fix that!" **

**He unhook her bra with his one hand while the other keeps on thrusting faster and faster with three fingers inside her, Taemin sucked and lick her nipples continuously making Zephyrine finally release her suppressed pleasures. Taemin smiled at her and she only manage to shed a tears, "Zeph, please don't cry I know you'll like what we are going to do next!" he begins to unzip his pants when someone busted open the door.**

"**Lee Taemin!" someone yelled, Taemin stopped and look at Zephyrine crying silently, he then fixes her blouse even her skirt, "Shit!" he shouted. Zephyrine finally got out of the bed and noticed that the person who opened the door is Key, Taemin tried grabbing her hand again but she slaps it away and slaps hard Taemin's face next, she ran towards Key with tears in her eyes and Key insisted to bring her home and she nodded. Taemin left in the clinic, coming back to his senses tried recalling what happened. "What did I just do? I hurt her! But…I drank her blood and I wasn't poisoned! She is my mate!"**

**He ran out of the clinic trying to catch Key but they were no longer in the school campus, someone hiding from the tree outside the clinic window saw all of this slaps his head. "Oops…that shouldn't have happen…" he said to himself, Changmin feels that he will be in big trouble if his brother Yunho will know that all this chaos was caused by him. The potion maker once again made mischief and he felt guilty for the first time. "Aish…it was only supposed to make him confess…not trigger his hormones to the extent!" Changmin started to sweat, he's in trouble alright.**

**~The afternoon class started and Taemin, Key and Zephyrine are absent in their classes. This leaves Minho and Sulli in the classroom to wonder why the two are not present Minho can only think of one naughty thing that he doesn't know that it really happened, Sulli is worried because after class usually she would go home with the two but instead Minho will have to be the one to do that if he will! For once the two felt something in common…something is wrong**

**AISHH…short chapter ahhahaha hope you guys like it! Heheh it has a cut rated part, Key had a revenge on Taemin because he cut Key's rated part too! Hahaha remember? PLS COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE! NEED YOUR FEEDBACKS!**

**Chapter 7**

**Key took Zephyrine home and helped her fix herself, she was still crying from what Taemin did to her and still a little sore from everything. She took a shower cleaning herself and looked at the blood going down the drain, he almost took her virginity and she was glad that Key somehow got on time to stop Taemin. She never thought Taemin would try raping her right there, she had feelings for him but now she's not so sure about them. She's all cleaned and sat with Key on the couch where she found him playing with his hair, she smiled and somehow Key was happy to see this.**

**Key ruffled her hair and she continuously slaps Key's hand away from her, they were laughing when Key suddenly paused and looked at her deeply. **

"**YAH! Stop that!" Zephyrine looked away with an angry look, Key chuckled and played with her hair instead. "You know you look pretty too when you're angry", Zephyrine gave her an annoyed look and Key being such an opportunist kissed her while she turned to look at him. He's hoping that his gentle kiss would set a difference from him and Taemin, he knows that he is slowly changing for her and is willing to do anything, even in the desperate measures that he will have her and Taemin will not be King. As gentle and sweet his kiss is, Zephyrine broke from it remembering what happened to her with Taemin.**

"**I…I'm sorry Key I just can't do this with you right now…I want to ask you something…"**

"**If it's about Taemin I'm out!" Key joked, but Zephyrine only showed him a serious face.**

"**Why is it that Taemin drinks blood?" Zephyrine had a serious face and Key thought for awhile if he should finally tell her the truth, but that would lead to a series of risks…risks that could either be good or bad for him, when it comes to this he can be very selfish.**

"**He drank your blood?"**

"**Yes…and he enjoyed it too much that it was so…disturbing!"**

"**He didn't vomit or cough or anything at all?"**

"**YAH! I'm sure my blood is not that gruesome for him to do that!"**

"**OH sorry didn't mean it like that"**

"**But…well…yeah…he didn't vomit or cough at all he likes it too much"**

**Knowing this Key's heart sank, the girl she's facing right now is the next queen, but why is it he falls deeply in love with her? When he shouldn't be feeling that way, Taemin already tasted her and Key bets that his cousin is on the move to claim her as his own. He just wants to know some things though, why is he having feelings for someone else's mate when all Ferus cannot be like that? What will happen if he tries drinking her blood right now? He wants to taste it badly; he realized that he needs to tell her after all.**

"**Zephyrine…do you know of the beings called Ferus?"**

"**Um…well yah, I thought they were just some myth or something my grandmother talks about them a lot, she claims her sister was kidnapped by these creatures…why do you ask anyway?"**

"**Zephyrine they are not just a myth, the Ferus are real…"**

**Key leaned closer to her and she backed up but this caused her to lose balance and lie on the couch. Key leans closer and whispered in her ear.**

"**They are true because I belong to those beings and if you do know about them, I hope that you would forgive what I will do, this is the only way to find out if you're my mate"**

**Key licked her neck and his teeth began to sharpen by itself, this is just one of his best characteristics to easily drink blood. Zephyrine felt the sharp sting when Key bit her neck, just like Taemin, Key is enjoying the taste of her blood and she thinks like he drank more than Taemin did. She starts to feel weak.**

"**Key…stop…your drinking too much!"**

**But he is so engrossed on what he's doing, Zephyrine even felt weaker when he sucked a mouthful and she only manage to grip his hair, her tears started to flow and somehow dropped on Key's cheek, he felt this and stop. He licks the remaining blood on his lips and sees the mark on Zephyrine's neck, a mark of his success, he drank her blood and for the moment he doesn't feel anything but satisfaction and happiness, he feels great like his body is recharged and like he can do anything. Now Key just needs to know if Taemin had any side effects because he feels sure that he himself won't have any. Zephyrine felt tired and fell asleep on the couch, Key didn't even finish explaining to her about the Ferus but he'll tell her when she wakes up, he carried her to her room and let her sleep there, it's still early but he doesn't want to go back to school. He wants to stay with her now that he thinks he found his mate, this feeling of having what he wanted delights him. Seeing her lying alone on the bed made him think a series of naughty thoughts, so he unbuttoned his jacket and his shirt inside and lie with her on the bed. He hugged her and their skin ship is tremendous.**

"**I'm so happy right now that it doesn't matter if I become King, as long as your mine forever, no one can make this happiness in my heart disappear. As long as you're by my side, I will never be alone and I don't need anything else but you" Key whispered in her ear, hoping that she'd hear it even though she's peacefully sleeping.**

**Meanwhile class is still on going back in their school, Jonghyun who skips one of his classes is hanging on the rooftop, and he found Onew there napping cutely.**

"**Hyung…!" Jonghyun snaps at him, Onew didn't hear him and continue to doze off then he began to drool, Jonghyun being such a naughty boy took a picture and laugh, his laughter woke Onew not knowing what Jonghyun just did.**

"**Yah! How long have you been here?" Onew asked him half awake, Jonghyun just smiled and sat next to him.**

"**I just got here he-he"**

"**Don't you have class? Your skipping again? Sheesh Jong, you really are lazy aren't you?"**

"**OH look who's talking! Your sleeping here when you have a group activity right now, escaping your group mates? Sheesh ONEW aren't you the lazy one!"**

**They glared at each other then laugh.**

"**Nothing ever happens around here, it's so boring oh wait…there is something happening…can I ask you something Jong?" **

"**Sure anything hyung, just don't ask me for an advice on how to get girls cuz I aint spilling you anything!"**

**Onew slaps his head before he teleports.**

"**Not that stupid! Aish… don't you have any hard feelings that Taemin is going to be the next King?"**

"**Um…well…none! Who wants to be King anyway, its torture for me, good thing I'm not the heir! I certainly don't like having such a big responsibility, so it's ok if Taemin gets all the work and I get all the nap ha-ha!"**

"**Aish Jonghyun that just proves you really are lazy! Well at first I was jealous, well he's the youngest and yet he's the one to be crowned as the next King! But I realized that I should just be happy for my little brother, maybe there's something unique in him that's why he's the heir. Well do you want Key to be the King? He was able to drink the queen's blood but too much of it made him vomit too, still he is most likely another worthy heir."**

"**Key as King? Hmmm…he'll be a tyrant! We'll be his slaves and we will all suffer! Ha-ha just kidding, it's not that I don't want him to be king but you know, he has that attitude with others…including me! He can be so obsessive at times and a control freak and if he becomes King that will worsen it all, so maybe Taemin could do a better job."**

"**Thanks Jonghyun…"**

"**For what hyung?"**

"**For not hating Taemin and giving him a chance!"**

"**Oh that, sheesh don't be so corny hyung, Taemin and I may not be that close anymore but we used to be buddies and we shared some stuffs, I taught him certain things that a man should do so don't worry about it!"**

"**Ha-ha yeah thanks anyway- wait! TAUGHT HIM CERTAIN THINGS? What kind of things?"**

"**None of your business you nosy chicken fanatic!" **

"**I hereby hold you responsible of the misbehaviors of my little brother!"**

"**What! Sheesh hyung, you have to lighten up, it's not our fault you're a VIRGIN!"**

"**Oh shut up, I'm not the only one you know!"**

"**If you're talking about Minho then you are mistaking, you don't know him that much…well no one does anyway but when you're good at SPYING…ha-ha oh the secrets that you'll know! Anyway do you ever wonder why that Jessica has a female human companion?"**

"**Oh you mean Sulli? Beats me, don't tell me your hitting on her! If Jessica finds out your dead!"**

"**NO WAY, Sulli is like too young or something and she's not my type, I'm more of…hmm…just look at Zephyrine…purrrfect! Well I'm just curious that of all beings to be a slave, why pick a human? And why did she pick a girl instead of a boy? Oh shit! Don't tell me she's a freaking lesbian now! Oh wait that is good news so she won't hit on me! YEAH!"**

"**Hey hey Zephyrine already has two nut heads after her so don't even think about joining the race and what makes you think Sulli is a slave? A slave doesn't get to be sent to an exclusive school like this and gets treated well by the vampire queen. She might be human but there's a special reason why Jessica protects her."**

"**Well I'll go for the lesbian idea hahaha! Just imagine that!"**

"**No thanks you perv! I got to get back to class, nice chatting with you cousin."**

**Onew left Jonghyun sitting there alone; he remembered what Onew asked him.**

"**If there is something to be jealous about Taemin is that he'll have the prettiest girl I have ever seen…" he said to himself and sighs. He watched the students on the soccer field play; it looks like it's the class where Minho and Sulli is in.**

**The teacher gathered them and divided them into two teams; the winning team won't have to take two long quizzes and this prize made the students excited. Minho is smirking with confidence that his team will win, because he's in it! It cannot be denied that he can be considered as an athlete as well, he is considered as an MVP by his teammates. He hopes that Sulli would be in a different team so that he could crush her to pieces when she loose, but sadly for him the teacher assigned Sulli in his team, this made him frown. **

**The game started and everybody played hardball, Minho scored a lot but the other team won't let them win that easily, he thought that Sulli is a weakling for these kind of activity but she just proves him wrong every time he underestimates her. Now the score is tied and the time is running out, it seems that the other team has good players too but Minho doesn't care, he has the ball runs for the goal but two players are trying to block him, there was no one he could pass the ball to cause everyone is busy blocking one another.**

"**Minho oppa over here!" Sulli yelled from afar, Minho thinks twice if he should pass it or not, "if she wins this game she'll get all the credit! Screw that she won't beat me in my own game! But there's no one else around…come on someone! Anyone! Anyone but her please get this ball!" he thought to himself, Sulli keeps on calling him to pass her the ball but he keeps on ignoring. "Shit oppa forget your stupid pride and pass the damn ball! I don't want to take those quizzes as much as the others do so pass the ball already!" Sulli cursed in her thoughts, she feels like she is not getting tired of the game but getting tired of calling Minho to pass her the ball. A boy from their team manage to get away and run towards the goal, "Hey Minho! Pass it here I'm open!" the boy shouted and Minho was smiling wide and kicked the ball towards him. The two players blocking Minho ran for the ball, Sulli seeing this was shooting death glares at Minho which he pretends that he didn't notice. Sulli senses that the boy in their team who has the ball might fail to score so she ran for it, the two players who were blocking Minho tripped the boy and he fell leaving the ball rolling. Sulli running fast manage to steal the ball from the blockers and aim for the goal, she kicked the ball hard towards the goal keeper and she manages to hit his head but the ball went in anyway just in time for the game to be over. Minho's jaws dropped, he didn't like what just happened, his teammates cheered for Sulli and he was left there in the middle of the soccer field. They won because of her!**

"**This can't be happening…!" he said punching the lockers just outside the shower room, Sulli came from the opposite room and passed him. "It just did oppa." She said in a low voice but Minho heard her well.**

"**YAH! I heard that!"**

"**Well I thought you have hearing difficulties oppa regarding to what happened there in the field, where I almost lost my voice calling you just to pass the ball!"**

"**Psh! Well I didn't know that you could kick a ball so I didn't pass it to you!"**

"**Oh really? Maybe now you know that I could! I'm not as helpless as you think I am just because I'm a mere human in your eyes!" **

**She ran away with tears forming in her eyes, Minho felt guilty for a moment but then continues to deny the fact that he feels guilt for someone who doesn't deserve it. He always deny his emotions and suppress them, this somehow distorts everything in him that the result of his actions are cold and insensitive. If Key cannot hold back himself Minho is quite the opposite. **

**~Changmin is sneaking around the school feeling troubled of what he has done, another failed experiment makes him angry but what just happened could lead to a series of punishments…from his brother Yunho. He decided to play a trick on his cousin Taemin, hoping that it would help him too by having the confidence to confess for a girl. But the potion that he fed to the insects had a side effect, this made Taemin quite aggressive. He is known to be the "potion maker"; he is able to make certain a potion of any kind, being smart is his characteristic but not his main ability as a Ferus. He himself is the main ingredient of his potions, so every time he makes one he uses his blood, a strand of his hair or anything that comes from his body. Changmin was born special, but being special has its price, if he doesn't know how to defend himself other beings might dismember him and use his body parts as their own ingredient on something.**

**He finally got out of the campus and slowly walks away, he was looking down and notice that it seems to get dark, "Maybe it's going to rain…the weather is so unpredictable!" he said to himself, he heard a flapping of wings and looked at the sky, it seems that something was hovering above him. **

"**No wonder its dark…oh no…is that hyung?"**

**The being hovering above him came down and he recognized the face, the face that has an angry expression on it.**

"**Changmin what the heck are you doing here?" Yunho asked him suspiciously.**

"**HYUNG! What a surprise you're here! What a coincidence ha-ha… I'm just strolling around…you know! It's boring at home so I decided to pass by…"**

"**You are not supposed to be here, you should help the others back home tend with the orders of the King!"**

"**But hyung…cant I take a break and have a little fun?"**

**Yunho stop and thinks for a moment, when Changmin talks about fun it always mean mischief, Changmin who spilled the wrong word acts innocent.**

"**Changmin you better not do anything troublesome or—"Yunho was interrupted when his phone begins to ring, Taemin is calling him and he answered it.**

"**Hey what's going on?"**

"**Hyung something happened, please meet me at home…"**

**Taemin ended the call and Yunho glared at Changmin.**

"**What! I didn't do anything!" Changmin lied, as if it would make things better.**

"**Your coming with me!" Yunho grabbed him and he started to fly towards the castle, there's no escape for naughty Changmin.**

**Hehehhe sorry for updating late, nyaaahhh exams are coming so I'm going to be busy I will try and update but if you guys won't comment and give your feedback I won't add a chapter! Muahahaha!**

**Come on guys I need to hear from you too!**

**Hope you guys love this chapter God bless us all!**

**PLS COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE!**

**Chapter 8**

**Yunho arrived at the castle dragging Changmin who's trying to get loose from his tight grip, "I wish Jaejoong hyung is here so he could spank Yunho for treating me like this!" Changmin thought to himself, he always find Yunho to be strict and a joy killer, he likes his other brother Jaejoong better. Because Jae always let him do what he wants, their parents died already and Yunho is like the father figure of their family now and Jae is most likely the mother figure since he is the one who does most of the cooking and cleaning, "the housemaid" Yoochun would like to call him, being the lazy one in the family Jae would always give him a lecture to clean his mess. Changmin finds it quite annoying that Yunho, a true blood kin of his would treat him like this while Jae who is only their step brother would always understand him.**

**Changmin and Yunho finally met Taemin, he was trying to hide that his crying but the two brothers can tell from the pool of tears on the floor, they have never seen a Ferus in this state before, one who would shed such tears for someone whom they haven't got the assurance to be their mate yet. This sight made Changmin really guilty and looked away, Yunho tried calming him down and asked what happened.**

"**Hyung I hurt her! She slapped me and I think she would never forgive me of what I did, it wasn't supposed to happen …I just don't know what triggered me to do it!"**

**Taemin shouted at Yunho, while his tears flow of pain, Yunho seeing his cousin cry couldn't take it to look, Minho is the one who loves seeing this kind of stuff!**

"**What did you do to her?" Yunho asked bluntly, Taemin stopped crying for awhile and thinks, he blushed for a second asking himself if he'd tell his hyung all about it, cause it might be too detailed. **

"**Well hyung, I…I almost did something to her and I don't know why I started feeling the urge to do so when we were just having a normal picnic in school and—"**

"**Wait…so you almost did "something" to her, why are you so shy to tell the specific words? Oh come on Taemin don't tell me it's your 1****st**** time! Didn't you do it with someone else once?"**

"**Yah! Don't remind me I feel guilty even more I haven't been faithful for my future wife! And besides…Jonghyun hyung didn't even let me finish with that "someone else"!" Taemin started to complain, but he wasn't crying anymore which made Yunho smiles and tease him even more.**

"**What! You and Jong did a threesome with a girl? Well this is surprising; I should really be suspicious when you two hang together!"**

"**Hyung! Can we focus here? I just did something terrible to someone I love and I deprived her of her own will! The problem is I don't know why I did it, if this is a sign of late puberty damn how can I stop myself from doing it again!" **

**Changmin not able to bare the guilt and Taemin's tantrum interrupted their conversation.**

"**It's not puberty Taemin, I'm kind of the one at fault…I was scouring the school when I spotted you with a girl, I decided to pull a little harmless prank by letting an insect bite you that has drink a potion which is suppose to give you confidence to speak or do something you have been keeping for so long. I thought it would somehow help you confess to her, but it sort of had a side effect, a bad one…hope you can forgive me cousin…"**

**Taemin was stupefied and felt his blood boil, Yunho calmed him down again trying to tell him that he will be the one to punish Changmin of all this trouble, poor Changmin couldn't look at them straight. If there was one positive thing on what Changmin did is that Taemin was able to finally drink Zephyrine's blood and he didn't have any side effects up until now, so he consulted Yunho with this.**

"**Well you didn't vomit or anything after drinking her blood, and watch yourself if anything happens in a few hours, but if you're still alive and kicking tomorrow then congratulations Taemin you found your mate!"**

**Taemin felt happiness but then remembered that Key is with Zephyrine, if he was able to drink Zephyrine's blood and finds out that she is not his Key could kill her. This thought runs around Taemin's head but before he could utter a word Yunho showed him a picture of a destroyed village, where lifeless bodies were piled in one place to another. **

"**All this chaos just to find one child for his experiment, we have an old enemy coming and I'm afraid he wants Changmin too…"**

**Changmin looked at Yunho confuse of what he just said, Taemin looking at the picture and took pity on the people.**

"**Hyung did Joon did this?" Taemin asked, Yunho nodded slowly and looked at Changmin worriedly. (its Lee Joon of MBLAQ~OH YEAH!~)**

"**Changmin…I know that I always have been strict and yet you've been always disobedient but please, just this once obey me. Your life is in danger, Joon is after you he knows your specialty and plans to use you, so be careful and don't wander around alone." Yunho warned his little brother, Joon is known to be the "poison maker" who is a half breed of a Ferus and an evil druid. He once lived in the castle but as he grows he knew a lot of ways to use his ability to produce poison in his body and how to make it deadlier by mixing it with other substances. His knowledge of things were incredible but he became evil and started using other beings as his ingredients for his own experiments, he is a threat to all and his plan is to kill the ones who joined forces to kill her mother, this involves the King of the Ferus, Jessica and the wise men of that time. His mother was no joke, an evil druid who loves to eat infants of any being, this was a threat to all and alliances were formed to kill her. Yet Joon saw his mother killed in front of him, she might have been evil to others but she loved his child. This started all the hatred in him and soon he's the one terrorizing everyone, one by one slowly.**

**Yunho would like to ask Taemin's help to ask the King for Changmin's protection, he knows that Key will not harm Zephyrine because Key loves her even though he might find out that she is not his mate, so Yunho asks Taemin to focus on their enemy for now. Taemin had no choice, he would like to go to Zephyrine right now and tell her everything but his duties as heir to the thrown is keeping him. The three of them went to the King and reported the incident that happened in the village, the King immediately sent this information to leaders of the other beings out there who might be a possible target of Joon. Things were starting to get serious in the castle but Key is sleeping soundly beside Zephyrine…**

**It is dark already when Zephyrine manage to wake up, she opened her eyes and felt someone hugging her from the back, she turned to see who it is but her lips touch Key's chest and this made him opened his eyes but then he pretended to sleep again, trying to see what Zephyrine would do next. She hears Key's heartbeat and his scent was nice, she wasn't able to stop her lips from kissing Key's happy trail down to his navel, Key the naughty devil was enjoying this and moaned but suddenly stopped himself. Right there Zephyrine knew he was awake and pinched him. **

"**YAH! Why are you in my bed topless?" she asked blushing, Key can't believe she's saying this after what she just did. "BWO? Why were you kissing my abs then?" Key asked back, she blushed even more and continue to spank Key, he pinned her arms on the bed and started kissing her tender lips. Their kiss started to get intimate but then Key felt a sharp pain in his stomach so he had to stop, the pain disappears for awhile yet it comes back even more painful, he starts to scream faintly and ran to the bathroom quickly. He looked at his face in the mirror and his vision started to blur, he felt his body getting weaker every second that passes, the sharp pain came back again and this made him vomit, somehow it gave him relief but it this means something bad for him, he's suffering the side effects. Which means Zephyrine is not his mate, the first girl whom he loves truly is not his but Taemin's, once again he did not get what he wants because it belongs to his cousin. It hurts him deeply to realize this; he remembered his threat to Taemin about killing his mate. Key can't do it anymore, he can't kill Zephyrine, he can't kill the person he loves and this side effect won't stop him from loving her. Zephyrine opened the bathroom door and rushed to Key when she saw him lying on the floor, she helped him get up and let him lie on the bed, she cleans him and remembers what her grandmother told her everything about the Ferus but she didn't expect that Key and his cousins would be one of them. She remembers how the sister of her grandmother was kidnapped by one of these beings, but then maybe she wasn't kidnapped…maybe she became a wife of a Ferus, this are the thoughts that suddenly came to her when she saw how gentle Key's face is. Somehow she has an idea why Key suddenly became like this, it has something to do with her blood and it wouldn't be wise for Key to drink more. Key started to feel better and smiled at her, but she only gave him a worried look.**

"**Oppa…I think it's a bad idea for you to drink my blood, it will poison you…"**

"**Wait…you know about that?"**

"**It turns out that Grandma's stories were true, so—"**

"**Listen Zephyrine! Over the years beings change, there's no guarantee that your grandma's stories are considered truth today, Taemin tasted your blood and if he doesn't suffer any side effects like I did…he will suck you dry! I don't want that to happen so please stay away from him as possible!"**

"**But…Key oppa, Taemin wouldn't do that…he—"**

"**He tried to rape you that's what he did! He wasn't able to control himself when he smelled and tasted your blood, how can you be so sure that he won't leave you lifeless someday?" Key lied to her with such a convincing look, he only did this because he wouldn't like Taemin to have her, Zephyrine doesn't want to believe it but regarding to what Taemin did to her, she thinks it's better to stay away from him for awhile and observe. Key starts to hold her tight, it's a bitter-sweet moment for him to love someone who is not his, but then why is it that he feels this affection for someone who cannot be his? When every Ferus is made only for one mate. It confuses him but that doesn't matter for now, all he wants is to hold her in his arms longer and better than Taemin can. To show her that he can love her more than his cousin will.**

**~The moon is full and it is neither a good or bad sign, different views for different beings, yet this sight is well adored by a crying girl walking alone towards home. **

"**Sulli!"**

**Someone shouted far from her, she wiped her tears and started to walk faster.**

"**SULLI! SLOW DOWN!"**

**She got angry and completely ignore the voice calling her which starts to get closer and closer.**

"**SULLI YOU IDIOT! STOP!"**

**This time she runs and runs but the person who has been calling her manage to grab her hand.**

"**Don't you dare run away like that from me! Do you know that they will hold me responsible if something happens to you? You little NUT! You know very well that it's a full moon and a lot of creatures could appear anytime at any place! If something—"**

"**Oh SHUT UP OPPA! You don't even care so stop pretending! I can go home unharmed by myself so don't bother walking me home!"**

**Sulli slaps Minho's arm away and started walking, but he kept following her, they were passing a dark street when Minho heard Sulli yelped. She tripped and fell on the ground and had a bruise on her knee, Minho found her and helped her stand up.**

"**Psh…going home unharmed huh?" Minho said sarcastically, Sulli just glared at him. "Poor ground, something heavy like you fell on it!" Minho added, this time Sulli steps on Minho's foot and he is the one yelping this time. **

"**YOU BI—"Minho stops himself; he doesn't want her to get angry anymore and so he called Jonghyun to pick Sulli up, as usual Jonghyun would complain but Minho threatened him that he will tell Jessica that Jonghyun doesn't take good care of Sulli and she will "punish" him. Jonghyun came quickly.**

"**Since you don't want to go home with me, Jonghyun might as well take you, he'll teleport you back to the castle" Minho said with an angry expression, is foot is still aching and he walked away from them. Jonghyun glared at Sulli suspiciously, she glared back at him.**

"**Did Minho do something?" **

"**Yeah…being a helpful jerk!"**

"**I don't quite get that…"**

"**You don't need to Jonghyun oppa let's just go home!"**

"**Ha-ha, you know I have never seen Minho like that, he probably has that shrew face on him but I think he changed these past few days. Somehow he begins to talk more and complain which he usually doesn't do, goodness I never thought that that guy could even shout let alone speak when we were young! I think it has something to do with you, so whatever it is your doing keep it up; it might help him finally "feel" things. It's nice to see him change, so keep on annoying him!"**

"**Jonghyun oppa, you make bad things sound good ha-ha!"**

"**I'm serious! Let's go home I'm starving!"**

**They teleported back to the castle and went to their rooms to rest, Minho walks alone on the dark streets which is normally what he does. On the far end corner of the street stood a figure, it comes closer and closer to Minho and he started to step back as he hears voices in his head. These voices must've come from the figure that is coming close, he cannot understand the language but he gets the feeling that he should run. But before he could he felt needles pierced through his skin and he went numb, he lied on the floor like a stone. **

"**Hello Minho…" he heard a voice, his eyes widened when the figure showed his face, this person grinned evilly at him.**

"**Why is it that people aren't so happy to see me these days?" the person sighed and grab Minho's leg and started to drag him.**

**Yah! Sorry guys for the late and short update, its our exam week and I think the other chapter will be a little late too! So sorry if it bores you or anything hehe!**

**ALL OF YOU WHO READS THIS FF! PLS COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE!**

**I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK! MAY IT BE POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE!**

**And if there are typos pls forgive hahah I was soooo sleepy typing this ^_^**

**Chapter 9**

**Minho woke up in his room realizing that he'd be late for class, he didn't know how he got home last night since the last thing he remembered is that he is being drag down the street and he went blank. His body is in pain because of that, but he noticed a weird scar on his arm, like a big needle was inserted in it. He didn't mind anymore and hurried to prepare for school. Classes started and there is an awkward atmosphere when Key takes Zephyrine to her room, where Taemin, Minho and Sulli are in. Taemin can't believe his eyes he's hurt but continues to stare, "Bye oppa thanks for walking with me" Zephyrine whispered so that Taemin won't hear and get jealous, but Key somehow gets her idea so he stole a peck on her lips, no one saw it but poor Taemin. "Bye Zeph, see you later I'll fetch you after school!" Key waved grinning, Zephyrine is blushing mad she looked around but everyone wasn't reacting then she saw Taemin looking down his seat with a frustrated look. She felt a little guilty but she thought that she shouldn't after what he did to her; she ignored the feeling and sat on her chair which is just beside Taemin. **

**He gathered the guts he can get and face her, it's hard for Zephyrine to ignore that since he is just a few steps away from her, "Oh shit please don't talk, I don't know how to face you right now!" she thought to herself but Taemin seems determined.**

**He moved his chair closer to her and she bit her lip, she feels a bit of nervousness so she tried to get away but Taemin grab hold his hand just in time. **

"**Wait! Please let's talk!" Taemin said pleading, his look is priceless, he never meant to show a pitiful cute look with matching teary eyes but it came naturally. Zephyrine can't believe that made her sit in her chair again, but she avoided eye contact, she's not angry but acts cold towards Taemin.**

"**Please…Zeph…forgive me, I wasn't able to control myself and I never meant to hurt you…" Taemin began his apology but Zephyrine's face didn't turn to her.**

"**I…forgive you because I know WHAT YOU REALLY ARE, but even if your forgiven it won't be easy to forget what happened and that will continue to hurt me Taemin!"**

"**Wait…you know what I am?"**

"**You're a Ferus right?"**

**Hearing this from her his face filled with happiness, Zephyrine is quite confused to see his reaction. Taemin thinks that now she knows the truth it would be easy for him to tell the reason why he did that and it was Changmin's fault. It would be easy to tell her that she is his mate and not Key's; he can't wait to tell her everything but unfortunate for him the teacher finally arrived and their conversation was interrupted.**

"**Can we talk about this after class?" Taemin requested but Zephyrine shook her head. "I think that's not necessary anymore, I'm sorry but it would be better if we distance ourselves from each other, I hope you understand that Taemin…"**

**He felt so rejected but he won't give up, but the teacher is giving a quiz so he really has to stop what he wants to do and save it later. Then that awkward atmosphere started to sink in again, Minho unaware of the test to be given started to stab his table with his pencil, Sulli noticed it and poke him.**

"**Oppa, don't worry you listen well to the teacher so you won't have problems answering it!" **

**She cheered, Minho somehow felt relieved but then denies the feeling again. The test finished and Minho didn't even complained, they were dismissed early and Zephyrine went out immediately but Taemin blocks her. He waited for everyone to get out of the room.**

"**Zephyrine please listen, if you—"Taemin didn't finish his sentence when he saw Key coming, Zephyrine turned and saw him.**

"**Key? Don't you have any class?" she asked but Key didn't answer and holds her hand tight, "Let's go" he answered her back and they start to walk away from Taemin.**

"**ZEPHYRINE YOU'RE MY MATE!" Taemin shouted, he couldn't hold it anymore, he needs to get her attention, to tell her the truth but Key wants the opposite and started to strike Taemin with full force. No one is in the hallway so it's a perfect time for them to hit each other, Zephyrine tried stopping them but it didn't work. Key's teeth started sharpening and so are his finger nails, he strikes Taemin with all his might but Taemin dodges them and kick him on his back. Key growled in pain, Taemin grabbed Key's neck and his other arm started punching Key's face continuously. Key manages to break loose from him and threw Taemin on the lockers, his sharp nails pierced Taemin's stomach causing Taemin to scream.**

"**Hah! What's wrong cousin? All you do is punch and kick! Why don't you use your ability? Or maybe you don't have one?" Key insulted him, he scratched Taemin's face causing it to bleed, Key punched his stomach and Taemin wasn't able to fight back. He kept on beating up Taemin until he coughs out blood, "Key! Please stop!" Zephyrine called out but Key wasn't listening, Key's eyes were wild and he loves how his cousin is suffering right now in his hands. Taemin started to grasp for air, he's having a hard time to breathe and Key loves this even more so he aims his final blow but Zephyrine quickly defended Taemin. He was about to hit him but Zephyrine held tight Taemin, Key snarled but Zephyrine gave him furious look. **

"**Stop it! You're going to kill your cousin stupid!"**

"**But—he will—"**

"**JUST STOP IT! I'll go with you just don't hurt him Key!"**

**Key grabbed her hand and drag her away from Taemin, he knows she is a little softy on those who are injured so he immediately took her away so that she won't ask anything to treat Taemin's wounds. Zephyrine glanced at Taemin with pity, she cannot stand to look at someone bleeding, she wants to help him but Key drags her away until she can't see Taemin's figure. **

**Taemin punched the lockers, he felt so helpless not to be able to use his ability. He is afraid of what he can do to Key if he did use his ability, he might take away Key's soul and never put it back but he tries not to use this deadly ability of his to any of his family members. He almost fainted when he heard a voice calling his name, good thing Jonghyun happened to pass by and took him to the castle to heal. After the servants tend to Taemin's wounds Jonghyun asked him what happened, and so he did. As if things couldn't get worst, Yunho barged in to meet Taemin.**

"**Changmin is missing!" he yelled, Changmin is suppose to be in the castle but servants never seen him come out of his room, yet when Yunho checked he is not even there. The bad thing is that Yunho can't track his brother's scent that means he is somewhere very far from here. He must've been missing since last night, when everyone's classes were over they were all summoned by the King to find Changmin, they were all gathered in the great hall, even Key is there. Sadly no one knows where Changmin was last night to begin with, if he wandered outside or simply kidnapped inside the castle. But who could kidnap him if he is in his room? If it's Joon, they would have sensed him but no one sensed anything threatening last night. Suddenly Sulli came panting just to see the King but the guards won't let her.**

"**Let me in! I have something to tell him!" she persisted, but the guards only ignored her, Jonghyun spotted her and told the guards to let her in and so they did, she stuck her tongue out to the guards and ran towards the King.**

"**Your highness! I know who kidnapped Changmin!" she said catching her breath, everyone in the great hall looked at her.**

"**Mi…MINHO! Minho oppa did it!"**

"**How dare you accuse my son? He could never do that to his cousin! Do you have any proof?"**

"**I'm sorry your highness but I believe Minho is possessed or under a spell, I know of this because I can read his mind! He started acting weird in one of our classes and I couldn't help but read his mind then I found out what happened to him when Jonghyun oppa and I left him last night."**

**They were all surprise; they think Sulli is only a normal human so the King needed proof that she could read minds. Yunho however started to think, it is true that telepaths couldn't read the mind of another telepath, this explains why Minho can't read Sulli's thoughts but if Sulli is a telepath then why can she read Minho's thoughts? This made him even more confuse, but if it true that she can read minds then they might have a chance to find Changmin.**

**Sulli turned to the King and closed her eyes, she started to read his mind and found out something that is worrying the King right now.**

"**Your highness, you joined alliances with the other beings before to kill a druid, the druid who happens to be the mother of the one whom you are afraid to be the one who will kill your family." **

**The King sighed, "Go and find Changmin and may Sulli help you!" the King ordered, they all started to move but first they need to find Minho, his scent is fading but Key can still smell it, Taemin was made to stay because of his wounds which he never told the King where he got them. Only Jonghyun, Key, Zephyrine and him knows the truth. The rest together with Sulli divided themselves to find Minho.**

**Meanwhile Changmin is held captive in Joon's lair, he was strapped in the bed so he couldn't escape, and the place is like a laboratory full of surgical apparatus and experiment subjects. Joon noticed that Changmin is squirming; he grabbed an injection and took Changmin's blood.**

"**Do you know how special your blood is? Well I don't need to explain since you will be here to stay and find out yourself! This would be the last ingredient on the latest experiment I'm working on…How to kill a Ferus? This is the answer!" Joon laughed hysterically and began to mix certain potions with Changmin's blood. "Its finish, thanks to you and Minho your family will die! But I guess I will have to start with your cousins, they are a threat! Minho will mix this poison to any food or drink and give it to your cousins and he'll take it too of course then the next day would be their burial!" Joon left the poison to find Minho, leaving Changmin unable to move on the bed because of the tight strap. Changmin remembered that he has been working on antidotes, he was experimenting on how to make substances less harmless or not deadly and good thing he has it in his pocket right now. He squirmed and squirmed when he felt a bottle rolled from his pocket and fell down the bed and he heard the bottle brake. **

"**Shit! That was my last chance!" he said to himself, now his cousins are going to die and he can't even do anything, tears started to form in his eyes when suddenly he heard a buzzing sound, the buzzing seems to hover around him and when he finally get to see who's making this buzzing sound his tears disappeared and is replace with a smile. The bottle that broke wasn't the antidote but it is where he kept one of his insects and he just needs to command the little bee buzzing around him to get the antidote in his pocket and let it pour to the poison that is on the table across him.**

**It's amazing how the bee can carry the bottle, Changmin has weird experiments! The antidote was poured in the poison; it didn't change in color so it's good that Joon won't notice anything suspicious. Changmin is laughing inside when a thought came to him, this would be the first time that this antidote is used and he doesn't know what side effects could there be, all he knows is that its ability to make a substance harmless is strong. "It's better to have side effects than to let them die, they can complain later, as long as they will live!" he muttered to himself, Joon came back with Minho and he ordered him to take the poison and mix it with anything that can be eaten or drink and give it to his brothers and cousins after that he will have to taste of what he has given to his family. Minho nodded; he seemed lifeless already being under Joon's spell. **

**~Taemin being left alone in his room decided to go to Zephyrine's apartment; since Key is busy finding Minho he took this advantage to clear things with Zephyrine. He knocked on the door and Zephyrine opened it, she was surprise to see him.**

"**Can I come in? I really need to talk to you" Taemin said sweetly, Zephyrine let him, this is the least that she could do because she felt guilty not being able to help Taemin. Even if he is not well he persisted to move but suddenly he felt his knees weaken and fell, Zephyrine helped him stand up and let him rest in her bed. **

"**Taemin, what did you mean when you said I'm your mate?" Zephyrine started to ask, Taemin forces himself to be able to answer the question.**

"**I thought you knew, when I happen to drink your blood I wasn't able to stop myself from doing things to you because my cousin Changmin was at fault, since you know I'm a Ferus, you know how we choose our mate right? I drank your blood and it tasted the best for me Zeph, and it didn't have any side effects on me, so that means that—" **

**Zephyrine stopped Taemin to speak further because he starts to have a difficulty in breathing, she doesn't know who to believe in Key or Taemin? But one thing is for sure, she doesn't want Taemin to be in this state and she knows her blood can fix it.**

**She leaned closer to Taemin and whispered in his ear "I don't know if what you say is true but I don't like to see you suffer because of me, so please do what you have to do to get better" she positioned her neck on Taemin's lips and he started to smell her scent. He hugged her tight positioning Zephyrine on top of him; he kissed her neck and sunk his sharpened teeth in her fair skin. Taemin might be sucking her blood, but this time she didn't feel any pain or weaken unlike the first time he did it, it's quite different when a Ferus is under an influence of something.**

**Taemin's wounds began to heal yet he drinks more, Zephyrine let him since she didn't feel anything at all but the guilty pleasure of Taemin pressing her body towards him. He stops and kissed her lips, she kissed him back and they started to get intimate. Taemin's playful hands started to explore, his hands sliding in her skirt and hold her butt. He started caressing it, he enjoyed how firm it is and he feels himself harden, he then rubs himself against her and both of them moan with pleasure. But this day just won't let Taemin have his fun, his phone rings and it is Yunho calling.**

"**Taemin where the heck are you? Ugh! Nevermind and get home soon they found Minho and we need you here so hurry!" Yunho hang up and Taemin's face is all disappointed, now that he has Zephyrine all to himself and his hyung disturbs him, he has to go and Zephyrine let him. **

**~He arrived in the castle and everyone was gathered in the great hall again except Sulli because she went somewhere, they kept on asking him questions but Minho kept telling them that he doesn't know what they are talking about, he then got a bottle of wine from the nearby table.**

"**Why don't you guys relax for awhile and have a drink?" he suggested, he poured wine in six glasses and secretly poured the poison in each one of them, he gave everyone a glass including himself and they all took a sip. All of them paused at the same time and their eyes became tired, they all yawned and felt really sleepy.**

**They wanted to lie in a bed and sleep so they all left the great hall and returned to their rooms while Yunho returned to his home. The next day the first to wake up is Jonghyun; he started to feel a discomfort in his sleeping position so he woke up. **

"**Might as well get some exercise and tone up these muscles!" he thought to himself and put his arms on his waist, then he felt something wrong. Why is it that his waist got narrower? He looked down and saw two humps on his chest, he peered inside his shirt to find out what it was and his face went pale.**

"**What the fuck! I have breasts?" he cursed in his thoughts, finally he looked at the mirror and saw a pretty girl in front of him, he would have been happy to see something beautiful such as her in the morning but then he realized that the girl he sees is his image! He screamed but in turn out to be a shriek.**

"**What the fuck is that my voice?"**

**Hahahha I want to update soon so here it is hahah! Hope you guys enjoy it! Hehehe**

**Pls comment and subscribe!**

**Silent readers oh please comment!**

**I will be happy to hear from you people that is all I want haha!**

**Two days more until the exams are going to end! Hahaha! **

**Sembreak yeah its coming!**

**Chapter 10**

**It is 5am when Sulli was awaken by a series of shrieks; she thought that she was only dreaming since she recognized the shrieks sounded like it came from a girl. But she remembers that she is the only girl in the castle. She tried going back to sleep but heard another shriek this time coming from across the room. **

"**But-but that's Minho oppa's room!" she asked herself confused, "why would a girl be there?" a train of thoughts entered her mind. "Did he… sleep with a girl?" she tried not to believe that. Sulli immediately jumped out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror.**

"**I'm pretty sure that shriek came from his room, and if it is really a girl then why did she shriek? Goodness what did Minho oppa do to her? I never thought he could do such things! OMG are they enjoying it too much that up until now they are doing it?"**

**Sulli slapped herself mentally, thinking dirty thoughts about Minho early in the morning is not her daily routine and she has no plan to make it one. **

**Minho's POV**

**I was having a nice sleep and usually love to roll on my bed but this morning didn't seem right, I turned a couple of times and I can feel hair touch my cheek whenever I do. I used to have this uneasiness when my hair was longer that's why I cut it short; I think I must be having a bad dream…so I touched my head just to be sure…**

"**WHAT THE-!" **

**I tried not to freak out when I stroke my hair and it was like…long! This must be a very bad nightmare; I jumped out of bed and stroke my hair again.**

"**Oh shit! It reaches down to my shoulders?"**

**I cursed inside my mind, how the heck did this happen! I really got to check the shampoo I'm using! Suddenly I felt this weird weight in my chest and so I tried comforting myself but instead feeling two humps. I peered inside my shirt and gasp!**

"**Oh my… are these what I think they are?"**

**I stopped looking and started to sweat then I peered again just to be sure that I'm really not dreaming!**

"**Fuck! I have tits!"**

**I looked at my long slender legs and they were smooth! What the…smooth? Hairless? I definitely don't shave my legs before! They were perfect the way they are but why is it that these legs—I stop myself and hurriedly ran to the mirror and look. **

"**Whoa…"**

**I was shock to see this very gorgeous girl in front of me, but why is she wearing my shirt? And my pants? And why the heck is she mimicking me? And why the heck is it that I have a feeling that this girl is me?**

**I shrieked, GOODNESS! Even my voice changed! Noo! This can't be happening! WHY? HOW? WHEN? Damn it I can't remember anything that could have caused this, how am I going to face the hyungs and go to school like this? I was panicking when someone knocked on the door, oh great…just great!**

"**Minho oppa I'm coming in!" Sulli shouted and opened the door, her face is in shock, never before we had a long staring session like that with wide eyes open and our jaws dropped.**

"**Who-who are you!" she asked nervously but with a little anger, OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! I don't know what else to say and to do, I gulped and sighed heavily. **

"**It's me…Minho!"**

"**Minho oppa? Is this some kind of sick joke? Whoever you are, I just want to know where he is and you can continue whatever it is you two are doing!" Sulli retorted, I blushed madly and went towards her feeling really pissed.**

"**I don't know what the hell happened that I got turned into a girl but it's me Sulli! And if you want me to prove it, I know that you are a damn telepath like me and you are associated with Jessica! That enough for you?"**

**~Sulli froze, she wants to chuckle at Minho's girly voice but she controlled it, she cannot believe that the girl in front of her who is quite worthy to be a model in some fashion magazine is his oppa. **

**Key's POV**

**I was having a nice dream about me and Zephyrine, he-he a very nice dream indeed! I was lifting her shirt and started to slide my hands to unhook her bra, sigh…her chest is just so…soft! **

"**AAAHHH!"**

**Someone shrieked just beside my room, which is Jonghyun's room, sheesh did that guy brought a girl home? Can't they stay in some hotel or something someone is trying to dream here! Well that shriek definitely woke me up and I realized that my hands are on my chest, aacck! Good thing no one can see me right now, oh wait… why is it that I'm feeling two soft bumps here? I must still be dreaming I went out of bed and head straight to the bathroom to take a bath; suddenly I paused when I felt a crampy pain in my lower abdomen, ugh! That hurt real bad I never felt anything like this before, I ignored these weird things and washed my face to see my handsome reflection in the mirror. Yeah I'm hot that's why girls fall for me!**

"**GAAAH!"**

**I shouted as soon as I saw my face in the mirror, I am definitely dreaming to see a girl's reflection in the mirror, but she doesn't look that bad…in fact she looks hot! But Zephyrine is hotter!**

**This is sooo real! Ok…reality check!**

**I lifted my hands and the girl in the mirror lifted her hands too.**

**I smiled and she smiled.**

**I stuck my tongue out and she did the same.**

**Pretty much everything I do she seems to copy it, ok… last test…I peered inside my pants.**

"**NOOOOOOO! ITS GONE! ITS GONE!" **

**I screamed on top of my lungs, shit even my voice is different it's squeaky! NO WAY! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! Shit why do I keep on feeling this crampy pain in my lower abdomen? I sat on the toilet, wait how do girls pee? AISH! I might be an expert in pleasing them but I never ever expected this, don't tell me this is punishment! NO! I was good, I know I'M GOOD! **

**After a few minutes I finally peed, I was about to flush the toilet when I saw the color of my urine is red! BLOODY RED! **

"**Oh no…I'm bleeding?"**

**Taemin's POV**

**Waw…it's so early in the morning it's a miracle I'm waking at this time! I remembered what happened yesterday with Zephyrine…I think I might have a chance to get her away from Key, nyaah…the taste of her lips and her blood…sweet! My day dreaming was interrupted when I heard a ringtone; I just received a text message from Zephyrine! YES! I'm beginning to love this day!**

"**Good morning! ^_^ wakey2x sleepy cutie! Time for school!"**

**I read her message, did she just call me a cutie! Aw yeah bonus points, I scrolled the text message maybe there are some more compliments here hehe!**

"**Group message from ZePhY! TC guys!"**

**Oh…she sent it as a group message; well at least I'm one of those cute people haha! I texted her back as soon as possible.**

"**Good morning Zeph! How is my wife doing ^_^?"**

"**What wife? Hey you are not even my boyfriend! _"**

"**Well then why did we…you know, yesterday? :3"**

"**YAH! Don't remind me, I was only helping then you started to get all horny! =p"**

"**Ha-ha oh ok you win, anyways can you send me a picture of you ^_^?"**

"**Why? O_o"**

"**I want to see your face very early haha! ^_^"**

"**You better treat me a dessert later kekeke!"**

"**DEAL!"**

**She sent me a picture of her with a spoon on her hand pointing at me, like she was trying to feed me, awww so cute! Her smile is so nice; I guess she's eating breakfast right now. Hmmm…maybe I'll send a picture of myself too! I aimed the camera of my phone towards me and took a picture, the phone somehow slipped in my hand and before I know it the picture was sent already to her. Damn I didn't even get to see what I look like! After a few seconds she replied.**

" **O_O !"**

"**What's with the "shock" expression Zeph? Ha-ha I look that handsome for you? Kekkekeke ^_^"**

"**Who is this?"**

"**That's me silly, can't you tell?"**

"**Are you kidding me? You just sent me a pic of a girl almost revealing her chest out doing a peace sign and smiling! You expect me to believe this is you?"**

**What the…I looked at the sent picture…**

**GASP! HOT GIRL! GASP! no way this can't be me, I must've sent the wrong pic to her but its kinda awkward that this girl is wearing my clothes and doing the same pose as I did earlier. **

**I peered inside my loose shirt…GAH! WHAT THE!**

**I peered inside my shorts…AAAAHH! My junior is GONE!**

**I was panicking when my phone rings…oh no its Zephyrine! I have no choice but to answer.**

"**He-hello? Zeph! I need your help!"**

"**Taemin? Is this you? You sound like a girl! Oh wait…is this even you or that chic in the pic?" she sounded angry…very angry!**

"**It's me! I-I…I've been turned into a girl!" I squeaked, damn my voice is girly!**

"**Is this some sick joke because it aint funny!"**

"**No! I'm not joking! Ask Sulli later ok? I think I won't be able to go to school today in this condition, ask her to take you here after class! I NEED you!"**

"**If I find out you are messing with me you are DEAD! You hear me? DEAD! Dead meat! Dead man! DEAD!"**

**She hung up and her last words were very angry and threatening…oh great how am I suppose to explain this to her? Why in God's mercy did this happen! **

**Onew's POV**

"**mmm….chicken…got…to…eat…CHICKEN!" I mumbled and screamed the last part, aish sleep talking again? It is good we have separate rooms here or my brothers could have thrown pillows at me. **

***knock *knock**

**Oh yeah it's my scheduled breakfast, I pay extra for a servant who sneaks me food, I always trust this servant to get me special chicken meals everyday! A young lad like him deserves to get paid regarding his delivering service! Ahhaha!**

"**Master I'm coming in…"**

**He said and opened the door, he was carrying a tray and it almost fell when he faced me. He seems like he has seen a ghost with that shock face of his then he started to blush madly! What the heck is wrong with him! **

"**I—I—uh …I'm sorry to interrupt you my lady, my apologies! I'm going to put master's breakfast here…um…uh…goodbye!"**

**He said stuttering and quickly ran out of the room with his face all red, and what the heck did he just say? "My lady?" do I look like a girl to him? Shit what the heck is with that servant? Hmmm hunger I guess, really, dad should let them eat before work! Oh well as long as I have my breakfast I'm satisfied, I went out of bed and took the tray passing the mirror.**

**What the…did I just saw a girl? I tried to ignore it I must be seeing things, aish this must be the hunger kicking in! I took the tray in bed and I passed the mirror again, shit I really think I saw a long haired girl! This is so weird; there have never been ghosts in castle! Or maybe I just don't know? Oh great Onew stop scaring yourself and eat already!**

**After eating that delicious breakfast I heard another knock.**

"**Ma-master Onew? Are you there now? I'm going to take the tray now"**

**Oh it's the servant; he never forgets to take the tray out.**

"**COME IN!" I shouted but I noticed that my voice changed, it got even softer and…girly? What! I quickly got up again and this time faced the mirror head on! **

**OH MY…**

**OH NO…**

**What the heck is this I'm seeing?**

**Who owns this reflection?**

**Why does she have the same expression as I have?**

**Why is she wearing my PJs? **

"**Master?" the servant interrupted my thoughts, "Uhm no! Don't come in! I will bring the tray back myself!' I replied, he didn't answer anymore so I guess he's gone…GOOD! Now back to panic mode!**

**I really must be dreaming, but…this seems so real! YAH! I'm a girl?**

**~It is indeed a bad morning for all of them, they are all confuse and don't know what to do and what to WEAR! Jonghyun sneakily opens the door of his room not knowing Key is doing the same, both of them successfully got out of their rooms but they manage to bump at each other.**

"**Ouch! Watch where you're going BI—"both of them shouted at each other and unable to finish the insult as they look at each other with widened eyes.**

"**Who are you?" they both ask together with a weird tone and giving the WTH look.**

"**GAAH! KEY!" Jonghyun pointed at Key recognizing him a bit, Key's jaw dropped, "Jo-Jo-Jonghyun? Gasp!" **

"**You're a girl too?" both of them shouted, "Jonghyun? Key?" someone called out running towards them; their eyes were glued on a pretty girl and the way she runs slowed down in the vision of the two brothers.**

"**Guys! (*pant) we (*pant) have (*pant) A PROBLEM!" Onew said gasping for air, Key and Jonghyun stared at him scanning.**

"**HELLO! ONEW over here!" Onew snapped at them pointing his fingers to his face, the two gave him a weird expression; they were thinking strange thoughts before they knew she is Onew. **

"**Oh…" the brothers said together.**

"**I think all of us got turned into girls, I don't know why and how but we have to skip school today, we need all the help we can get to get normal again! And above anything else…we need clothes! My shirts are all too loose!" Onew explained and they started to look for Taemin and Minho, now they are all gathered up in Sulli's room because no one tries to disturb her in the castle since the servant's main priority are the King and his sons. **

"**OH MY GOSH!" all of them said when they got a pretty good look at each other, Sulli is the one in turmoil, to think that her oppas would look like these girls. Hot, beautiful, sexy, stunning, flawless, gorgeous and all the pretty words that she can think of are the best ways to describe her oppas turned to unnies. What is pitiful is that Sulli kept on hearing their complains about everything! They are quite much worse than her when it comes to complaining about pimples, periods and body figure! Another thing is that it's weird to see the two aggressive beings (Jonghyun and Key) who are very well known to be quite perverts to have the body of a woman, Sulli can only imagine the two of them checking themselves out when they are alone in their room, this thought made her shiver.**

'**YAH! Why is it that I am the only one who have my period today? No one ever told me how painful it is to be in this condition! I really need to change back!" Key complained with his arms on his waist, he looked really pretty when he did that pout.**

"**Hyung are you cold? Your nipples are showing!" Jonghyun joked pointing at Onew's chest.**

"**YAH! Even as a girl you are still a pervert! You're just jealous these are bigger than yours!" Onew spat at him trying to boast his chest.**

"**Oooh… I think Onew hyung is right; he has bigger breasts than Jonghyun! Ha-ha are you a C-cup hyung?" Taemin asked Onew, his hyung blushed madly at the straight forward question, Sulli's ears are burning listening to their perverseness.**

"**No way I think he's a B-cup" Jonghyun fought back Onew.**

"**You're the B-cup!" Onew stuck his tongue out at Jonghyun.**

"**Oh crap can you guys stop talking about how big your breasts are! And focus on what really matters here?" Minho shouted at them angrily, all of them paused and thinks.**

"**Right. What's important. Is to buy a bra!" the three of them said together and Minho slapped his head, they turned to Key who doesn't seem to complain about this "matter". **

"**What! Why are you guys staring at? Hey! Hey! Stop looking at my chest will you!" Key complained again, the four huddled around him.**

"**You are wearing a bra! Where the heck did you get one!" Onew asked him suspiciously.**

"**Sigh…you are deeply mistaking if you think I stole this from Sulli! The size of this thing is much bigger than hers! Well let's just say someone left it in my room a long time ago and I kept it, good thing it fits though! He-he"**

**They were all dumbfounded by what Key said and Sulli glared at him. "Hmmp!" Sulli muttered to herself. Taemin suddenly remembers Zephyrine, since Sulli agreed to help them in this matter she is not going to school too. Taemin explained to her what happened awhile ago and she almost laugh her head off.**

"**Neh…Zephyrine? Where are you? I can't go to school today there are some problems here at home…and Taemin wants you here though"**

"**It's that "I have turned into a girl" joke again? Sulli if you are part of his joke I'm just going to be upset!"**

"**No! NO! It's not a joke! Aish! I will fetch you then where are you anyway?"**

**"Meet me outside the school."**

**Sulli immediately went to get Zephyrine leaving the five boys, which is what she really wants because she doesn't want to hear any more ranting from them. **

**"Oh great…I forgot to tell her to buy napkins for me! Ugh!" Key groaned, his complains are getting on everyone's nerves.**

**"Can you be any nicer? Sheesh it's annoying to hear your voice every minute!" Taemin grumbled looking at him raising an eyebrow. **

**"Uh-oh…cat fight!" Onew whispered to himself, yet he starts to get excited to see his brother and cousin fight…as girls! **

**Chapter 10**

"**Oooh…cat fight! Cat fight!" Onew and Jonghyun cheered silently as Key and Taemin start to argue and raise their voices. **

"**You know they shouldn't punch each other, if that happens tsk tsk… I pity their pretty faces; it wouldn't be nice to see girls having black eyes!" Minho chuckled at Onew and Jonghyun, the three of them are sitting next together and enjoys the sight of Key and Taemin fighting. It seems that the longer they stay as girls their manliness is slowly disappearing too. **

"**Oh shit they are tensing up ha-ha this is going to be good...Ouch! Did Taemin just bitch-slap Key? Uh-oh!" Jonghyun put his hands on his mouth and widened his eyes.**

"**OMG! Key is pulling Taemin's hair, yikes that's got to hurt!" Onew giggled and this made Jonghyun and Minho look at him.**

**Taemin and Key started to attack each other, they rolled on the floor and pulled each other's hair, until Key can't take it anymore tries to use his ability, he tried to sharpen his fingernails but it didn't grow. He paused in confusion causing Taemin to kick him and he fell down hard on the floor, Key once again tried to sharpen his teeth but it remained desame, usually he already changed his form in this state but this time he didn't, he just looked like his scrounging his expressions and it was funny to look at. **

"**No…I lost my ability!" Key gasp in fear, this made the others pause for a long time and then they tried to use their ability as well.**

**Jonghyun cant teleport to one place or another no matter how hard he tries, Minho can't read the minds of his hyungs and Onew was very disappointed that he can't make a chicken appear in front of him. It seems that the side effect of that antidote didn't only turn them into girls but also it made them lose their abilities, they felt so ordinary, now that they are just normal teenage girls!**

"**Could this day get any worse?" Minho groaned and Jonghyun nudged him gently "Worry about that later, abilities gone or not those two won't stop their cat fight hahaha! This is so fun to watch!"**

**Their chaotic rambling stopped when Sulli and Zephyrine entered the room seeing Key and Taemin on the floor trying to kill each other.**

"**What the-! Could you guys fix yourselves we have a visitor here!" Sulli commanded them, they pretended like nothing was happening before the two came in. Taemin hurriedly ran to Zephyrine and hugs her.**

"**Uhm…uh…excuse me? Who-who are you?" Zephyrine asked getting constricted by Taemin's hug, "It's me Zeph! It's me, Taemin!" **

**Key quickly pulled Taemin away from Zephyrine and threw him on the floor, "YAH! Get your filthy girly hands off of her!" Key spat at him and this made Minho laugh so hard. **

"**Oh crap, even as girls you two still fight over her? Ok this is so lesbian, I just wonder how you two would act around her!" Minho silenced them and it made Zephyrine even more confuse, "Wait…you mean this is Taemin and Key?" Zephyrine pointed at the two pretty girls who were fighting, the rest explained everything to her and she almost died laughing but a bit worried too. Now she is involved in every supernatural thing that happens to these boys. **

"**Well I guess I can lend you some clothes because we are going somewhere!" Zephyrine said enthusiastically, "WHERE?" everyone asked curious.**

"**To the mall! We are going to shop for your own clothes!"**

**Zephyrine came back to her apartment and got some clothes for them, Sulli did the same and the two of them dressed the boys (waw…im still going to use "boys" even if they are girls right now haaha ^_^)**

**All of them got dressed and head for the mall, the servants and other Ferus glanced at them when they went out of the castle, well who wouldn't stop and stare when you see a group of pretty girls anyway? **

**As soon as they arrived the boys pleaded to go straight to the bra section, Sulli and Zephyrine exchanged looks, they are thinking that the boys really need to buy bras or they want to go there badly for another reason.**

"**OMG! BRA HAVEN!" Onew squealed and ran towards a pink laced bra with cute ribbons on it, "Oh yeah! I'm sooo going to buy you!" he got a shopping cart and stroll around all by himself. Zephyrine and Sulli gave each other the "WTH look".**

"**Zephyrine go with me there!" Key pointed at the branded bras with discounts, he grabs Zephyrine's hand but Taemin caught the other. **

"**I'm coming too!" Taemin pouted at Zephyrine.**

"**YAH! Go get your own bra alone!" Key shouted at him.**

"**No way you're taking her! She's going with me!"**

"**Ugh! Please disappear Taemin you are polluting my air!"**

"**AAAAAhhh!" Zephyrine screamed at them so they would stop bickering, "I'm not going with any of you because you two are going with me!" she grabs their hand and took them to the brand of bras which she uses. "Uhm…so guys these are not that expensive and very comfortable brands so try what you like" Zephyrine suggested and the two of them started to look for what they like. **

"**Nyaaah…Zeph you got to try this! It will look good on you!" Taemin showed her a blue bikini (****.****)**

"**Yah! We are here to buy your clothes not mine!" Zephyrine blushed looking at the bikini, "besides… that's too small!"**

**Taemin pouted, "It's not my fault your size is big and we can always get a bigger size!" he hung the bikini back where its suppose to be, Key pushed Taemin back and showed Zephyrine something (****.com/files/imagecache/photo_gallery_****) **

"**Zeph you should definitely try this! Let's go to the dressing room if it fits!" Key grinned, Zephyrine's face got all red this time facing the g-string in Key's hands.**

"**Key you are such a perv!" Zephyrine chased Key around, Taemin got jealous and went to the dressing room instead to try the underwear he picked. He quickly opened the door of the dressing room when a girl screamed, there was someone changing inside good thing he didn't see it all, and good thing that he is a girl right now or he could have received a series of slaps. He apologized blushing; Jonghyun saw the incident and can't stop laughing, an idea came to his mind. "I'm in the bra section, girls in the dressing room, changing! Oh yeah score!" he thought to himself and started to smile, since he has a girl's body it's so easy for him to spy around the girl's bathroom or the dressing room. Jonghyun went towards one dressing room door and opened it "accidentally", "YAH!" an old woman shouted inside.**

"**So-sorry!" Jonghyun stuttered and closed the door immediately, he shivered in the thought of seeing a wrinkly old woman half naked inside the dressing room.**

"**Okay… I learned my lesson! Don't sneak inside a dressing room!" he said to himself and ran away from the dressing room as soon as possible. Key running away from Zephyrine manages to pass a mirror and he stops to take a look.**

"**Gosh I'm hot!" he said while fixing his hair when another girl blocked his reflection to look at the mirror too. Key opened his mouth in disbelief, "move away I was here first!" he stammered, "You are taller you can still look at yourself even if I'm here! So chill bitch!" the girl said and looked at him irritated, Key who doesn't really like sharing the mirror to anyone else pushed her aside.**

"**Listen here bitch! Move aside because you are hogging all the ugly and let a pretty face like me face the mirror because it seems like it's going to break when you are the one looking at it!" Key rubs those sentences on the girl's face and she walked away with a pissed look. **

"**KEY you are such a bully!" someone shouted behind him and he saw Zephyrine looking at him angrily.**

"**What? It's not my fault the mirror says I'm the prettiest of them all!"**

"**Oh so you can talk to mirrors now huh? Hurry up and try something already we need to find Taemin too!"**

"**Oh come on Zeph he can go shopping by himself, let's go to the dressing room…I'll let you change me!" Key seductively teased her doing a little sexy dance.**

"**Stop that! People are looking!"**

"**I'll stop if you go with me in the dressing room!"**

"**Fine! Aish!"**

**The two went inside the dressing room and Key excitedly locks the door.**

"**Yah! Don't get any funny ideas; I'm just here to help you dress!" Zephyrine warned him but he just grinned.**

"**Fine! Fine! Now tell me if this looks good on me" Key started to take his shirt off and unhook his bra to try another, Zephyrine widened her eyes at the sight of Key half naked, he doesn't care if she sees it, because he wants her to see it! **

"**Yah…don't stare at me like that…" Key teased her again covering his chest, "Aish! I'll wait outside!" Zephyrine went out and slammed the door on Key's face.**

**Meanwhile Minho and Sulli are in the same situation as they are, but in their case Sulli was the one who insisted since she knows that his oppa is quite clueless with this matter, inside the dressing room Minho can't even put his bra right so Sulli helped him.**

"**Yah Minho oppa stop moving I can't hook your bra right here!"**

"**Well duh it's too tight you know!"**

"**We'll loosen it as soon as I…there! Finally! Hmm… so is it comfy now?"**

"**Yes yes, this is so weird…"**

"**I know oppa haha! But I guess you have to get used to this for a few days…weeks…? Or mon—"**

"**Stop right there! Don't you ever think that I will be in this state too long!"**

"**Hah! You don't scare me with your finger pointing! Remember that you are a girl right now and you don't have your ability as a Ferus so I can really easily take you down!"**

"**Why you little bully! So that's how it's going to be huh? Well now that I'm a girl I wouldn't hesitate to hurt you because I'm allowed! Hah!"**

"**Oppa don't you dare!"**

**Minho jokingly aimed to punch her but he slipped on his clothes and accidentally pressed his lips unto Sulli, both their eyes widened in shock yet their kiss froze about 2 minutes then Minho broke it.**

"**Pe-pervert!" Sulli slaps Minho's arm and it left a red mark.**

"**YAH! It was an accident! Honestly I didn't enjoy it!" Minho rubs his arm in pain, Sulli blushed madly and went outside the dressing room.**

"**Just hurry in there and we'll meet up with the others!"**

**Sulli waited for 15 minutes then Minho finally came out, they avoid eye contact and try finding the others, Taemin passed them but they didn't see, he is trying to sneak Zephyrine out of Key's sight. Since she is still outside the dressing room where Key is in it was easy for him to grab her and entered another dressing room.**

"**Taemin! Key is waiting we should—"Zephyrine wasn't able to finish her sentence when Taemin pinned her on the wall.**

"**Yah! Taemin! You are not thinking of that are you? YOU ARE A GIRL!"**

"**Aww…Zeph don't remind me! You wouldn't mind a girl kissing you right? Besides I'm a man inside anyway!"**

"**Oh please don't get all perverted when you are in that body, you and Key have a lot of explaining to do! And besides…you shouldn't make threats or anything that forces me against my will because you don't have your manly strength right now! I can take you on!"**

**Zephyrine pinned Taemin to the other wall and she heard him whimpered.**

"**This is revenge! So you'll know how it feels when you did it to me!" Zephyrine squeezed Taemin's breasts and he let out a short scream.**

"**Yah! Didn't you say you shouldn't get all perverted when you're a girl? Why… what the—stop! It tickles!" Taemin began to complain with discomfort but he manage to release a moan, hearing that Zephyrine stopped.**

"**I can't believe you enjoyed that!" Zephyrine gasp in disbelief giving Taemin a weird look, "Oh so that's how it feels… I FEEL SO ABUSED!" Taemin joked and kissed Zephyrine, "That's for squeezing what you shouldn't squeeze!" **

"**I can't believe you did that! Hmmp! Let's go the others might be waiting!"**

"**Can we stay here for awhile? Pleeeaaase?" **

"**NO!"**

"**NO?"**

"**YES!"**

"**Yey she said yes!"**

"**Yes to NO silly! I don't want to play games anymore, do you want me to squeeze them again!"**

"**Uhm…yes please? I MEAN NO! haaha! Ok ok lets go, you're too cute to resist!"**

**They went out and Key's sharp eyes spotted them, he quickly ran to them and tried to steal Zephyrine away from Taemin but the other one won't let him, the boys paid for their underwear and they decided to have a bite. All of them called the waiter for their orders, Onew just have to grab the waiter just to have his order served first. Zephyrine is between Taemin and Key while Jonghyun is between Minho and Sulli, their awkward kiss in the dressing room is still running in Sulli's head and she can tell that Minho thinks of that too since she can read his mind.**

**Their orders were served and in the middle of their eating session Onew spotted their P.E teacher who is such a terror to all of the students, they felt troubled since they skipped class, when the teacher passed the restaurant they are in, they quickly grabbed the menus and covered their faces until the teacher is gone. They looked really funny since the only ones who should have done that are Sulli and Zephyrine since the boys are turned to girls no one seems to recognize them.**

**They continued eating but Zephyrine noticed a group of guys giving dirty looks at them.**

"**Ugh… idiots! Ignore them Zephyrine and just enjoy your food, just look at Onew, I pity the chicken tsktsk!" Jonghyun seemed to notice the guys too.**

"**Yah! If you want a bite just say so!" Onew fights back at Jonghyun.**

"**Oh shut up C-cup!"**

"**Oh finally someone admits his defeat, your just jealous because you're a B-cup!"**

"**ONCE AGAIN! SHUT IT WITH THE BREAST FIGHT!"Minho screamed at them and Jonghyun quickly covered his mouth because almost everyone in the restaurant was looking at them. They finished and finally walked home, even though they had a crazy day in the mall they had fun, Taemin holds Zephyrine's hand while Key holds the other while they walk, Jonghyun is still the one separating Sulli and Minho while Onew walks ahead of them.**

"**Guys…someone is following us" Sulli stopped them, being the only one with helpful abilities right now she keeps hearing voices that has intentions of hurting them.**

"**Who is it?" Mino asked her.**

"**Uh-oh…it's not just one but eight! They are the guys back at the mall who keeps staring at us!"**

**They all start to run so that the guys wouldn't catch them, they are all girls with no special abilities to defend themselves and its risky to fight back, unfortunately Sulli's ability is not as sharp as Minho's to be able to locate who is following them so the eight guys suddenly blocked them by surprise.**

"**Well well what do we have here?" ask one of them, "A group of pretty girls, aren't we lucky? Let's go play with them, hey you! Come here!" said another pointing at Key.**

"**Eww back off ugly!" Key slaps his hand when he tried to touch him, the guy got pissed off and slaps Key's face hard and he fell on the ground almost crying of the pain.**

"**Yah! Didn't your mother teach you not to hurt girls?" Zephyrine kicked the sensitive spot of the guy who slapped Key and he screamed in pain, Taemin ran to her but another guy grabbed him.**

"**Hey there pretty, we can have our own fun! Leave them alone!" the guy hissed and licked Taemin's neck, Zephyrine's eyes turned wild and he grabs the guy's neck and jerk him forward into a head butt. The guy fainted and everyone's mouth began to drop.**

"**WHOAH! Where did Zeph learn to fight like that?" Jonghyun asked surprise.**

"**Must be genetics!" Minho replied.**

**The other guys who followed them began to move towards them, they fought back but it seems that these guys are not equal to their strength as girls although Zephyrine keeps trying to beat the life out of them but she can't just save them all at once. One guy started to rip Sulli's shirt, Minho tried to punch him but someone grabbed him, Zephyrine ran to Sulli and pulled the hair of the guy who kept on ripping her skirt. She manages to put the guy into sleep but the perverts just won't stop, she is starting to get weak beating one guy after another until she fainted.**

"**Hah! Looks like the feisty one is down!"**

**Taemin and Key's faces were worried; they can't help her because they can't even help themselves. **

"**Hey buttholes! Do you know being a pervert is a crime!" Someone shouted and everyone looked at the tall figure approaching, a beautiful woman appeared before them wearing simply jeans and a shirt with an aluminum baseball bat on her hands.**

"**Whoa…another hot chic wants to join the fun!"**

"**Shut it ugly!" the woman began hitting the guys trying not to let them near the fainted Zephyrine, she was almost caught off guard when a guy tried to hit her behind but suddenly the guy began to get electrified, electric currents were visible to run around the guy's body. **

"**You should really be careful brother! You are quite too pretty today to get beaten up!" a man showed up and his hands were flowing with electric currents.**

"**Oh stop teasing Jaejoong and finish these jerks already!" (Yeah Jaejoong of TVXQ!)**

"**My pleasure brother!" Jaejoong smiled and electrified the guys who tried to rape his cousins, all went down and fainted.**

**The beautiful woman went towards Taemin and helped him stand up, the boys' expression are both shocked and confuse by all of this, they recognize their cousin Jaejoong but they are quite amazed of the beautiful woman he's with. **

"**Hyung who is she?" Jonghyun asked his cousin Jaejoong, he noticed the look on Jonghyun's face which is quite lustful and he spanked his head.**

"**Don't "she" me!" the woman heard Jonghyun, "It's me! Yunho!"**

**Heehhe yey finally updated hope you guys like it!**

**And don't forget to comment! And subscribe hehehe! I LOVE MOVIE MARATHON! Heheh I'm inspired to make another FF but I have to finish Novus Ferus first hahah! And it will take a lot more chapters to finish it heheh, I'm planning to make mystery stories for SHINee! Kekeke**

**Anyways …GOD BLESS YAH GUYS! **

**Chapter 11**

**After being rescued by Yunho and Jaejoong, Zephyrine, Sulli and the boys went home. Jaejoong introduced himself kissing Sulli and Zephyrine's hand while Taemin and Key gave him death glares. Jaejoong's ability is that he can control and create electric currents, his greatest challenge would be to control lightning and thunderbolts since these are greater forces, and can also be his weakness. Before any topic could be established Yunho immediately talks about Changmin, up until now they can't find him and it wouldn't be easy since because he lost his powers too. Although Jaejoong can sense that he is still alive, since he has closer ties with Changmin he can track him easily more than any Ferus, but sadly, Jae can only sense his brother is still alive but cannot locate where he is. They need to get help from the other beings, and that will take time, Yunho cannot think well that his brother is still missing and they have no clue where to find him. **

**Sulli however interrupted them.**

"**Oppa, it's not that I care less about your brother but don't you think that we should solve your other problem first?" Sulli asked referring to their transformation, they tried to remember what the cause of it was but it's useless since the poison must've dulled their memory about that night they drank the wine. Sulli began to read the minds of the boys; she was surprise to know that Minho put poison in the wine but under the influence of Joon's spell. **

"**We need to find a wine bottle in the great hall; it is the cause of all this mess!" Sulli said to them and they quickly went to the great hall, good thing the slaves haven't clean the great hall so the wine bottle is still there, but it looks like they were not alone there when the King showed up suddenly.**

"**Who are you? Sulli! Who are these girls? Jaejoong? How come you're here?" The King asked with an unpleased look on his face, but somehow he recognized the scent of the six boys and Zephyrine's blood gave him shivers.**

"**It cannot be! My sons! My nephews! Are…girls?" **

"**Father we believe that this is Joon's doing and we have lost our powers as well…" Onew quickly responded, the King's knees weakened and he lost his balance, Jaejoong quickly help him get up.**

"**Onew don't break it to him that fast, you know dad is old he might get a heart attack!" Taemin nudged Onew.**

**When the King finally got a little better his attention turned to Zephyrine, he shivered when he smelled her blood and he knows that this girl is not ordinary at all. He also noticed that Key and Taemin is quite not at ease with each other when she's around, so he asked the others to go out for awhile because he wants to speak with Taemin, Key and Zephyrine alone. The rest obeyed, and Zephyrine starts to feel nervous thinking that she is in trouble, the two boys noticed this and started to comfort her, the King suspected the right thing after all.**

"**Taemin would you introduce your lady friend?" the King smiled at him gently.**

"**Uhm…father this is Zephyrine and Zephyrine this is dad" Taemin shyly introduced them, Zephyrine smiled not knowing that she is facing the King of the Ferus, she shook his hand with enthusiasm gripping his hand tightly, she didn't notice it since she is a bit nervous while Taemin and Key mentally slapped themselves.**

"**What an energetic girl you are…well I welcome you to our kingdom Zephyrine and I hope that one day either Key or Taemin will make good husbands for you." The King frankly said to her.**

"**Wait…what?" Zephyrine asked confuse, and so as the two boys behind him, they didn't know that the King is watching over them so he knows the rivalry between his son and his nephew.**

"**I have been watching over you three and whatever happens the right person will receive what he deserves. Zephyrine you are destined to be a Ferus' wife, your blood is the proof, you know about us but somehow your doubts prevent you from trusting, and I hope that someday the person who made you doubt your beliefs will make them disappear as well." The King was referring to Key who lied to Zephyrine about Taemin, he knows that he would like his son to have Zephyrine but he cannot explain why Key also can tolerate drinking her blood even for a short while, and why does two Ferus love one woman. The King also sees Key's competitiveness to be a challenge for his son which Taemin could learn from if he wins. Zephyrine nodded to what the King said, she was asked to go out of the great hall because the King would like to speak with the two alone this time. The King lectured the two to be fair in their rivalry, but of course he has no control over them when they are not in the castle since his sons and nephews can really be delinquents. **

**Key received a lot of sermons though, he was told not to force himself to tolerate Zephyrine's blood or he'll die and if she really belongs to Taemin, he should let go. Key found this very displeasing but he wouldn't give up that easily. After the King finished talking to them he gathered everyone again in the great hall to announce something important.**

"**You five…are grounded!" his words echoed in the hall and kept repeating in the heads of his sons and nephews, Yunho and Jaejoong exchanged glances while Sulli and Zephyrine froze.**

"**After school, you are to go home straight and don't wander around! You don't know if Joon could be just next to you in the streets since you lost your powers, clearly you can't defend yourselves! You even let a Zephyrine defended you, also getting Sulli in trouble as well. Since you five are…girls…that is not an excuse for you to miss school so you will have to have classes in a different room together." The King continued and the boys groaned, this would be the worst days of their lives.**

"**Can we at least have Zephyrine and Sulli in our classes?" Onew asked pleading.**

"**Hmm…I guess I can arrange that…" the King rubbed his chin and the two girls didn't disagree with Onew's suggestion.**

"**Is he close to the principal or something?" Zephyrine nudged Sulli, Sulli chuckled at her cluelessness.**

"**Oh he's more than that; he is the owner of the school!" **

**Zephyrine stared at her in disbelief, she didn't know that the Ferus are very wealthy.**

**Everyone exited the great hall except Jaejoong, Yunho and the King. The boys plans to tour Zephyrine around the castle, she was amazed most of the castle's library ****.4/73235_163487610345560_100000529651590_438115_6472978_**

**She begged everyone to stay for awhile to look around and she saw two paintings that caught her eye, one is there are two cute kittens reading a book ****.4/67222_163487373678917_100000529651590_438108_1880402_**** and the other one is like this: ****.4/40905_163491957011792_100000529651590_438164_1327389_**

**Taemin felt happy that Zephyrine appreciates their old library and tried to tell the story about the paintings.**

"**Do you know that those kittens were painted here in the library? The two of them are actually Ferus, they are brothers and their father painted this. Their ability is that they are able to transform themselves into any animal, their favorite is the cat." Taemin explained while Zephyrine and him stared at the paintings, "So where are they now?" Zephyrine asked Taemin, his eyes suddenly became to look sad. **

"**The other one is missing, while the other…died" Key suddenly butted in their conversation because he knows Taemin can't finish the story about the kittens, because Taemin remembers his little cousins who suffered innocently. **

"**Oh…I am sorry I didn't mean to—"Zephyrine apologized but Taemin suddenly smiled and cheered himself up, "It's okay, I was the one telling the story yet I didn't finish it haha! Anyways the other one right there is a Ferus too, that painting is also painted here, and that portion of the library is up there." Taemin pointed at the highest part of the library.**

"**Whoa… I bet that Ferus is beautiful! Just look at that body! And why does she have wings and a snake like tail?" Zephyrine asked again, Taemin wants to answer but Key cut him off again.**

"**That's not a girl; the Ferus rarely gives birth to female babies, and it is also rare that we are able to reach that form like that one in the painting, its either his parents were very special or he's mate is." **

**The three were staring at the painting when Jonghyun came running towards them and bumped Key and both of them fell on the ground.**

"**YAH! What the heck? Could you behave!" Key shouted at Jonghyun who was really sorry for what he did, it was because Sulli and Onew were chasing him and the two hid themselves when they saw Jonghyun bumped Key. Zephyrine saw something on the ground and picked it up.**

"**Hey guys is this yours? And…what's this?" Zephyrine held high a little square box and turned its other side to read the label, "CONDOM! What the—who owns this?"**

**Key immediately pointed at Jonghyun and Zephyrine gave him a weird look, Onew and Minho laughed at him, "Hyung…you can't use that now, you're a girl!" Taemin patted Jonghyun's back and he was blushing madly. **

"**That's not mine! I don't recall putting that in my pocket!" Jonghyun defended himself but they just won't believe them, Key the culprit and the real owner of the little box began to tease Jonghyun.**

"**Yeah right bro, we know your urges pretty quite well!"**

"**I'll get you for this!" Jonghyun stormed out of the library embarrassed and angry, he doesn't want to look bad at Zephyrine or anyone at all, he locked himself in his room and began to look for his phone.**

"**Hey are you free tonight?" Jong sent a text message to his friend.**

"**Yo Jong it's been a long time! Oh right I saw you last week haha! How come you're absent today? Skipping class again? Tsktsk!" His friend replied back.**

"**Oh well sorry if I can't see you these days in school I will be busy but as a peace offering I have a date for you!"**

"**Oh really? Is she pretty dude?"**

"**hmm see for yourself, but she's a tough one so you better exert extra effort!"**

"**Ok! I trust your taste in girls so how about tonight?"**

"**Perfect! I will send you a message if it's all ready!"**

**Jonghyun began to laugh evilly, "Key I will have my revenge! You better watch out pretty bro" **

**While Jonghyun puts his plan into action the rest are in the garden having a little snack, since chicken is served Onew keeps slapping everyone's hands so that he will get to eat first.**

"**Greedy chicken freak!" Key mumbled to himself while eating a piece of chicken, Onew heard him and gave him a glare, "Jerk" Onew pretended to cough and went back to eat happily.**

"**Uhm…Zephyrine, I have thought about this and dad already agreed…" Taemin breaking the tension between Key and Onew.**

"**What is it Taem?" Zephyrine ate a mouthful of chicken and Onew stared in surprise.**

"**I would like you to live here in the castle with us" **

"**What!" Zephyrine choked.**

"**Well you don't have to pay your rent in the apartment, you don't have to worry about food and the best thing is you get to live with us!"**

**Everyone pleaded her well except for Minho who doesn't quite care; the others would love to have her live with them.**

"**We can sleep together and stay up all night during the weekends! So please think about it? Please? So I wouldn't be the only girl in the castle any more…" Sulli pouted, Onew who is beginning to like Zephyrine even if they are not that close nudges her "I will let you taste the best chicken meals if you come live with us!" everyone chuckled then Key holds Zephyrine's hand "If I turn back to normal…your sleeping in my room!" Taemin slaps his hand away from yours, "Don't listen to Key! You are sleeping in my room!"**

**She never felt so wanted by the people she cares about and this made Zephyrine very happy.**

"**I appreciate you guys wanting me to live here but…I will think about it!" Zephyrine said and they groaned, "Well it's better than a no…" Minho smirked.**

**Suddenly Jonghyun showed up and sat right next to Zephyrine hugging her, "I heard what you guys are talking about, so Zeph…don't hesitate to live here we can protect you better!" Jonghyun said sweetly but Taemin and Key pulled him from her. **

"**Oh by the way Key… can you go with me tonight?" Jonghyun smiled at his brother.**

"**I'm not your escort dude so go alone!" Key raised an eyebrow at him.**

"**Yah if it's important you should go with him Key, you shouldn't leave your brother alone especially at these times…" Zephyrine reminded him and he felt so vulnerable and finally decided to go with Jonghyun.**

"**Hehe …Zephyrine you are an angel sent from above indeed!" Jonghyun laughed in his thoughts…"Tonight is the night of my revenge!"**

**Chapter 12 **

**It is 7pm when Zephyrine finally decided to go home since all of them still have class for the next day, the boys and Sulli went inside the castle to rest but Jonghyun blocked Key.**

"**What!" Key asked annoyed at the face in front of him.**

"**Don't forget we have somewhere else to go to tonight!" Jonghyun reminded him smirking.**

"**Look, you know I didn't agree with that you just have to—"**

"**If you won't go I will make you look bad in front of Zephyrine…you don't want that now do you?"**

**Key groaned and felt almost punching Jonghyun, but before they go Jonghyun took a picture of Key.**

"**What was that for?"**

"**Hmm…my bro looks so pretty tonight!"**

"**Shut up! Can we just go!"**

**They took the bus and it stopped in front of what looks like a club, Key looked at the girls passing by with skimpy outfits while Jonghyun already got to the entrance. When they entered the sight of the people dancing are wild and they loved the music, the dance floor is packed and crowded with teenagers.**

"**I could be having fun right now if I'm not like this" Jonghyun sighed at the sight of pretty girls passing his way smiling and waving.**

"**You took me, just to go clubbing with you!" Key scolded his brother and Jonghyun just smiled evilly and pushed him towards the dancing crowd where he was bumped several times and got lost in it.**

"**You are the one who's going clubbing tonight!" Jonghyun happily muttered to himself and sent a text message to his friend with the picture of Key.**

"**DUDE! SHE's DAMN PRETTY! I will take good care of her!" his friend replied and he went out of the club passing a hooded stranger whom he managed to bump. He apologized and left but somehow the stranger's face looked familiar to him.**

**Key getting lost in the crowd annoyed and having thoughts of killing Jonghyun if he ever gets out of here, somehow a hand pulled him from the dance floor and he never felt so relieved to get away from the crazy crowd.**

"**Jonghyun you son of a—"Key started to shout at the person holding his hand whom he thought is Jonghyun but a person who looks a little bit like Jonghyun only younger and have a gentler, feminine face.**

"**Whoa don't curse Jonghyun! By the way I'm your date for tonight, let's go have a drink!" the person smiled at Key's pissed off face.**

"**Wait…you know Jonghyun?" Key stopped the person before going anywhere.**

"**Of course! He's my friend, oh by the way I'm amber!" **

"**Amber? What kind of a name is that? Sounds like a girl's name!" **

"**I…uh…let's just go up there!"**

**Amber pointed at the private room in the club while holding Key's hand, Key started to get suspicious he knows quite well what happens to this places and he can't believe that Jonghyun would put him in this situation in his state as a girl. This would be the first time he'd think of Jonghyun as cruel and heartless, that Jonghyun would let him get raped by his friend. This thought keeps spinning on Key's head while he stares at Amber drinking.**

"**He doesn't look that bad but I got to get out of here…fast!" Key thought to himself but he knows the door is locked and no one else has the key but Amber.**

"**Are you thinking of leaving me?" Amber asked him who seems a bit tipsy.**

"**OH gah~! This guy can't even handle a few shots and now he's like this!" Key complained at the sight of Amber loosing balance while walking towards him, Key stood up walking away from Amber but he felt the door on his back and couldn't go any further.**

"**Do you know you're so pretty? Let's have some fun!" Amber chuckled pinning Key's arms on the door and started kissing his neck, Key started to feel shivers up and down his spine thinking that he is being kissed by a male.**

"**Get away from me!" Key pushed Amber's chest and fell on the floor groaning in pain. Yet Key was surprised to feel something soft on Amber's chest and he ripped a portion of Amber's shirt revealing an ace bandage wrapped on her chest.**

"**Shit!" Amber stared at Key who just discovered her little secret.**

"**AHA! You're a girl!" Key pointed at her hysterically and then she blushed but that didn't stop her to kiss Key's lips.**

"**Oh crap this girl is so lesbian!" Key thought to himself while he is trap in Amber's persistent kiss, he tried to break it but it seems that Amber is stronger than him.**

***Knock *knock**

**The knocking on the door startled them yet Key was relieved the kiss broke, the knocking kept on going but Amber didn't open it suddenly the door broke down and a guy wearing a hood came in, the club lights shown at the perfect moment and showed the guy's face and Key panicked to see Joon right in front of him.**

"**I assume that your Key, obviously since your dressed like that" Joon sarcastically said grabbing Amber by the neck, it seems that he knew that the King's sons and nephews didn't die but were turned to girls. He can't sense well who's Ferus between Key and Amber since the scent of the alcoholic drinks in the club hovered everywhere. Amber began choking at Joon's tight grip and Key stood there speechless.**

"**If you happen to know this guy's family tell them that I have their precious Key!" Joon pointed at Key, Amber fainted and Key felt guilty so he tried attacking Joon but he just fell on the floor hopelessly. **

"**You got some nerve little girl, you should be thankful I'm sparing your useless human life right now!" Joon stared at Key with anger and left the room carrying Amber on his shoulders. He tried to follow them but Joon was quick and gone in the club, "Shit Jonghyun look what you got us into!" Key quickly called a cab and went home telling the driver to move fast.**

**Everyone was having dinner together with the King, Jaejoong and Yunho when Key barged in the dining hall panting.**

"**Whoa…hungry much?" Jonghyun laughed at Key, he was thinking that Amber really did a good job for his revenge, Key hurriedly pulled Jonghyun's hair causing his chair to fall down. Everyone's eyes widened when Key slapped Jonghyun's face.**

"**You freakin' idiot! Joon got Amber!" Key shouted at Jonghyun's stupefied face, he then remembers the stranger that he bumped back in the club, right on that moment he met Joon. **

"**Key what the heck is this? Explain what happened!" the King angrily commanded.**

"**It seems that Joon knows we are still alive and in this state, he took Amber because he thought it was me when we were in the club and—"**

"**You went to a club when all of you are grounded!"**

"**I'm sorry your highness but Jonghyun insisted me to come with him and left me there with his friend!"**

**Everyone glared at Jonghyun and he felt the sharp pain of guilt inside him, having to get Key in trouble and Amber being kidnapped by Joon. Everyone can tell that the King is quite disappointed and angry.**

"**It's time for you take responsibility in your actions! You are not kids anymore! I don't want you interfering with the plans against Joon in that state where you are powerless! Now we need all the help we can get from our brothers to solve this and you six better stay out of trouble!" The King sermons them and their heads were all looking down except Jaejoong and Yunho, they are actually glad to be grownups today. **

"**And Taemin…you as the heir should protect the people you need to protect; I'm putting you and Onew in charge to watch out for each other."**

**The King left with his meal unfinished and the dining hall became silent. All of them lost their appetite and began to leave the room too only Jonghyun stayed feeling regretful of everything.**

"**Hyung…we'll find a way don't worry he'll keep Amber alive because he wants us to go to him" Taemin comforted Jonghyun before a tear could drop from his eye, Jaejoong came up to them it seems that he can't stand his cousins getting all sensitive.**

"**Aish aish Jonghyun don't you dare cry even if you are a girl right now! I guess it's time to add a little good news, the wine that got you all into this was examined by Yoochun, well you know since he works in a geek lab it's the least he could do to help. He says his experiment is in progress to bring you guys back to normal, let's just be patient though" Jaejoong tried cheering Jonghyun.**

"**I hope so hyung…" Jonghyun sighed a bit down.**

**~In Joon's lair Changmin is in a cage where his hands are cuffed so that he won't try anything to escape, he heard footsteps coming towards his cell knowing that it would be Joon. Amber started gaining consciousness and she finds herself being carried by Joon, Joon opened Changmin's cell and threw Amber inside with him, Changmin managed to make Amber's fall not that painful by trying to catch her even if his hands are cuffed. **

"**Let me out of here you brute!" Amber started to shout and banging the cage.**

"**It's no use you can't break free from here" Changmin said with a stressed look, he hasn't been eating right for days since he was kidnapped. Jong laughed at the sight of them.**

"**I don't know what went wrong with my poison but this is sure funny that the King's sons and nephews turned to girls and lost their powers! Well it might not all be his nephews but I got the important ones! HAHAHA! Now I have Changmin and Key as hostage I think they will have to move faster now…"**

**Changmin was shocked on what Joon just said but relieved that his cousins did not die but is suffering on a very weird side effect, the boyish looking girl in front of him whom he thought is Key is also confuse by all of this.**

"**What the heck are you talking about? I'm not Key! I'm Amber!" Amber shouted again almost crying of the situation she's in, Changmin started to smell her blood and recognized that she's not a Ferus.**

"**She's telling the truth, she's not Key let her go!" Changmin demanded, Joon slapped himself mentally for kidnapping the wrong girl.**

"**So the girly looking one was Key, aish its weird how people dress these days! I won't let her go that easily; those Ferus are extra kind hearted so they will come for this girl too" Joon grinned and left them.**

"**What is this shit I'm into?" Amber began to cry in front of Changmin and he can't stand looking at girls cry even though they look like boys. **

"**Do you know Key?" Changmin asked her sympathetically.**

"**NO! Who the hell is Key anyway! I bet he is the reason I'm here and if I found out who he is I'm going to beat the crap out of him!"**

"**Whoa easy! Do you know Jonghyun then?"**

"**Jo-Jonghyun? He is my friend, why? Do you know him?"**

"**He is my devil of a cousin!" Changmin joked, he himself chuckled which he hasn't been able to do for a long time in his cage, Amber somehow smiled at his joke while her tears fall.**

"**He's not that bad, I know he can be such a perv with girls but deep inside I know he's a good guy. I know that because he saved me from getting raped by bullies in school, after that I started to dress like a boy so that people would think I'm a guy and began to hang with him and eventually we became friends."**

"**But he didn't mention of his brother?"**

"**Jonghyun has a brother? I don't think he ever mentioned that to me…"**

"**Well do you know of his special ability?"**

"**Is this a best friend test? Of course I do, he can teleport and it's our secret as best buddies! He says that his family has sort of weird abilities but I don't need to stick my nose in that kind of business, as long as Jonghyun and I trust each other I'm fine with that." **

"**Well let's just hope that someone will save us…"**

"**I hope Jonghyun will…" Her last words as se drifts to sleep, she made herself comfortable on the hard cold floor and began to sleep soundly while Changmin just sighed on the corner.**

**~Another school day comes for the boys, Sulli and Zephyrine. As the King said all of them will be in a separate room and class, Taemin and Key is happy to be classmates with Zephyrine the whole day, Sulli and Minho is still not talking to each other since the kiss incident in the dressing room, Onew who is quite bored but curious who their teacher is going to be and Jonghyun is still affected of what happened to Amber.**

**All of them are in the assigned classroom and waited for their teacher to come, it seems like their teacher is quite late.**

"**Aish…first day of special class and the teacher is late!" Minho complained rocking his chair, Sulli saw his position while sitting: legs spread and she can almost see inside his skirt. **

"**Minho oppa…" She poked him; a conversation is finally going to start between them since the incident.**

"**What?"**

"**You shouldn't sit like that, remember your wearing a skirt and you are not wearing any shorts inside either…"**

"**Wait how did you—you've been staring! Gasp!"**

"**Oh now you think I'm a pervert! Gosh! People these days!"**

"**I didn't say that, aish…its ok since it's just us here so it doesn't matter!"**

"**Oppa the teacher will notice that…"**

"**Well she's not here! So zip it already, just go read some books there!"**

"**Hmmp!"**

"**Whatever!"**

**Sulli ignored him while Zephyrine is beginning to get a migraine listening to Key and Taemin bicker; she is seated between the two so she can really hear them talk. The worst thing is the two bickers like there's no tomorrow and the tone of their voices are quite annoying to hear since their voices are very girly. Onew took pity looking at Zephyrine caught between two kinds of web. He then pity himself since he lost his powers he wasn't able to make things appear so easy in front of him, like when he needs paper usually he uses his cloaking ability to make it appear in front of him because he doesn't want to ask from anyone, it's the same when he lost his pens and he just remembered that he didn't bring any pen and paper today, he began to sulk in his desk. Jonghyun besides feeling bad about what happened to Amber and Key started to feel fear, he doesn't know what is the cause of this but he knows that he only gets this feeling when he sees a particular reason. His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door and came in, he didn't care to see to it was as his head looks down. It disturbed him though that the room suddenly became very quiet than normal silence, he raised his head to see that everyone was looking at him steadily, he couldn't see the person who came in since he is on the last seat.**

"**Oh good morning everyone, how are you all doing?" a woman in a formal fitted dress greeted them in front, Jonghyun moved his head to the side to see who the person was and fell on his chair.**

"**Oh trust me young lady I'm just as shock as you are, I thought I'd be teaching the King's sons and nephews today but it's just a bunch of girls here!" the woman retorted and fixed the teacher's table. She was joking as she knows Sulli is there and Sulli saw her too and smiled.**

"**Unni…" Sulli said happily.**

"**Oh by the way I'm Jessica, I will be teaching this class from now on, you girls better behave!" Jessica smiled proudly and walks towards Sulli to hug her.**

"**No way…the King must've really hated what I did and sent her to teach us! I'd rather be a captive of Joon than be here!" Jonghyun thought to himself as Jessica approaches his seat.**

**Yey! Finally updated hope you guys like it!**

**And pls comment silent readers!**

**Give me some motivations will yah? Your feedbacks make me happy even if it doesn't say how good this story is as long as you give your comments its alright!**

**GOD BLESS! ^_^**

**Chapter 13**

**If there are typos please forgive haha! PLS COMMENT SILENT READERS! Your feedbacks are needed! Ahhah hope you guys like it! Sorry for making you wait hahha!**

**Jonghyun fell on the floor as he saw Jessica in front of the class, he can't believe that she would be their teacher, she walked towards him and helped him get up.**

"**Young lady you should really fix yourself or no boy will like you" Jessica uttered in an assuring tone, it seems that she doesn't recognize the female Jonghyun, she went to the front again and looked at everyone.**

"**Aish…the King really gives me an odd job here; I didn't know that the Ferus clan has female children. Sulli do you mind introducing them to me? I don't have a class list" she yawned and sat on the teacher's table looking at Sulli, poor Sulli quickly thought of names, she knows that the boys wouldn't want Jessica to find out that they are really the King's sons and nephews. **

"**Uhm…I …this is…" Sulli started to mutter and she saw the look on the boys faces which are filled with worry.**

"**This is Zephyrine! She is Taemin's girlfriend!" Sulli pointed at Zephyrine who gave her a confuse look since it is not official that they are in a relationship, Sulli felt a sharp stare behind her and it was Key shooting the glare at her, she shivered a little and ignored Key. Taemin though was happily smiling.**

"**Oh the heir's mate? Hmm…let me see…not that bad, pretty, good stature and nice…chest!" Jessica commented while scanning her up and down and Zephyrine's face turned red, she nodded as a sign of thank you for her weird compliments.**

**Sulli looked at Onew and he gulped, "This is Natsu!" Onew was relieved that Sulli didn't tell his real name, he was able to sit properly because of that, she then turned to Minho who's eyes widened with fear, he thought that he hasn't been good to Sulli lately so maybe she will tell Jessica his real name. "And that is…Eunhee!" Minho can't believe Sulli saved him; she then introduced Taemin next "This is Min-ah". Taemin smiled widely at Sulli and Jessica, then Suli shot Key a funny glare, "Uh-oh…" Key thought to himself, "And that girl over there is Yui!" she pointed at Key who was breathing heavily, she tried to skip Jonghyun so that Jessica wouldn't mind but the vampire queen is a bit sharp today.**

"**I think you missed one, who's that at the back?" Jessica pointed at Jonghyun who started fidgeting; Sulli froze a bit and noticed the suspicious look Jessica was giving Jonghyun. "That's Minjee!" Sulli shouted and everyone startled, "They are all my friends unni so don't worry!"**

"**Oh…what a weird bunch you are, well before we start our class I think that you should all know that starting today it's a buddy2x system! No one should be alone and if you were to see anyone or anything suspicious…AVOID IT! Understood?"**

**Everyone nodded quickly, "And…if you are wondering why I'm here it's because the King and I formed an alliance against Joon, ten spies were already sent to hunt that brute so let's just hope that they will kill the bastard!" **

**Jessica told them to open their textbooks and they did, Jonghyun covered his face with his textbook and turned to Onew.**

"**Could this woman even teach?" he whispered so that Onew can only hear, Onew just shrugged his shoulders, right at that moment when Jonghyun finished his whisper Jessica was writing on the board and the chalk suddenly broke. **

"**Minjee!" Jessica called out in a shrew voice, Jonghyun was paralyzed by her tone and his suspicions are true that she heard what he whispered. **

"**Minjee could you explain that chapter about the civil war in your textbook?"**

**Jonghyun groaned…now he hates history even more.**

**~As the day darkens an elite team of five skilled Ferus and five vampires are on their way to hunt Joon, they were chosen by the King and Jessica themselves. One Ferus started to recognize a scent of his own kind and the other four smelled it too, finally they manage to track Changmin and followed his scent and it led them to an underground pathway.**

"**Oh great…I'm claustrophobic you know" one Ferus complained and the vampires laugh, "Stop yapping savage and move!" one vampire scolded him. All of them went in not knowing that Joon is waiting for them on the other side, he knows how many they are and what they are because he took Changmin with him to smell the scent of the beings coming. They finally reached inside Joon's lair and they were suspicious why it was so easy to barge in, the vampires and Ferus might be different beings but they felt the sense of danger at the same time when hundreds of needles darted towards them, fortunately they all dodged it.**

"**Watch out those needles might be poisoned so don't touch them!" One vampire warned and they heard clapping, it echoed and became louder and louder.**

"**Oh, they sent good hunters this time huh? Even the vampire queen is against me now? We'll see who wins then!" Joon came out of nowhere carrying Changmin who seemed fainted, one Ferus recognize him and started to attack Joon, but he only got thrown away by a single slap.**

"**Shit this guy is powerful!" one Ferus said dumbfounded and the vampires tried to weaken Joon if all of them can at least bite him and drain his blood so that the Ferus can finish beating him then. The vampires circled around Joon swiftly and fast that he can't almost see them, one vampire manage to put his fangs on his neck and sucked as much as he could, but Joon only smiled. That vampire suddenly started coughing and fell on the floor, he started shaking and his eyes were bloodshot red, his mouth started foaming and his breathing slowed down…slowed until he didn't breath anymore. Joon laughed hysterically at the dead vampire, "Fools, drink as much as you can so it will be easy for me to kill you all!" Joon lets his guard down spreading his arms openly, "Damn it, he made his blood poisonous!" a Ferus shouted and the vampires stepped back from Joon.**

"**Oh so no one wants a bite? Fine, let's get this over fast! I'm bored!" Joon mocked them and all of them felt insulted, Joon opened his mouth and black smoke started coming out from it and hovered around him. "Run!" the Ferus who got slapped shouted he knows that this black smoke is a very deadly ability of Joon, they all tried to get away from the black smoke but it chased them wherever they positioned themselves. The smoke gripped them tightly but one Ferus and vampire didn't get caught, "Go…run!" a choking vampire said to the two, they hesitated at first and wanted to help their kin but it looks like the gripped vampires and Ferus have no hope left as their bones started breaking and they began coughing blood. **

"**Well that was too easy…" Joon groaned and left the two survivors since he wants them to tell the King how powerful he is now, "The next victim would be the vampire queen" he grinned evilly and took Changmin back to his cell throwing him towards Amber.**

"**What did you do to him asshole!" Amber caught Changmin still unconscious.**

"**Shut up bitch you're so noisy since I locked you here, want me to put you to sleep too!" Joon threatened her and Amber glared at him in silence.**

"**Don't worry…someone will be joining you soon, you'll be crowded in there!"**

**~The survivors ran and ran but the castle is still far away, they can't stop and rest afraid that Joon's smoke is still after them but dawn is fast approaching and that is quite a problem for the vampire.**

"**Hey! If I won't make it could you tell the vampire queen to take good care of my family?" the vampire requested the Ferus.**

"**What are you saying! Don't give up, we can rest and hide you from the sun we can still make it!" the Ferus cheered him while they both run.**

"**I don't think so…it's a long way home and we both know that we haven't passed a place where we could hide since we got too Joon's lair"**

"**Still…it's too early to give up so keep running!"**

**The vampire just smiled and did what the Ferus told him, run and run that's all they did as dawn comes with the sunlight still the castle is far away yet they run with hope that they'd be alive, the sunrays became more and more bright as they run further and further and it started to irritate the vampire's skin.**

"**I can't go on the sun is almost up!"**

"**NO! Your queen needs you alive!"**

**The vampire fell on the ground as he started to get weak; he reached in his pocket and gave something to the Ferus.**

"**Please give this to my family…"**

**The sun fully raised and it burnt the vampires face, "Leave…I don't want you to see me die" the Ferus did what he was told and run with a locket on his hand, he didn't look back anymore at the burning vampire sitting peacefully to his death.**

**A few more hours and the survivor finally reached the castle almost breathless of all the running, the King ran towards him.**

"**Where are the others?" the King asked panicking while he shakes the shoulders of the survivor, "They…died…they all died your highness!" the survivor started to cry remembering what happened the King patted his back to comfort him. **

"**Changmin is alive…" he murmured, now the King felt his own tears run down his face, somehow he felt relieved that his nephew is alive yet sad that he lost four lives of his kin and he vampires who tried helping them. When Jessica heard about it she went on a rampage, when the survivor gave her the locket her face dreaded even more, Sulli never saw her like this before and it made her want to comfort Jessica but it looks like no one can even restrain her anger. When her anger cooled a bit she started to whimper with the locket on her hand and this made Sulli curious, but she doesn't want to ask anything that can trigger Jessica's anger, so she left her.**

**~Another day for class and Jessica seemed to have pulled herself together, the class is quiet knowing what just happened and they don't want to ticked off Jessica. Sulli started to squirm in her seat, she can't hold to go to the bathroom anymore so she raised her hand and asked permission.**

"**Eunhee go with her!" Jessica commanded, she didn't know she asked Minho to go with Sulli to the bathroom.**

"**But—"Minho uttered but Jessica gave him a death glare, since it's a buddy2x system in her rules Sulli shouldn't be alone to go. Minho had no choice but to accompany Sulli, both of them went out the classroom and headed for the bathroom. **

"**I'll stay outside and wait…" Minho said assuring Sulli that he is not a pervert, Sulli smiled at him "Thanks oppa!" she then went in and did her business, after pulling up her skirt she heard a weird voice in her head and the voice certainly doesn't come from Minho, she ignored it and fix herself in the mirror, Minho impatiently waits for her outside when he heard a loud explosion inside the bathroom and Sulli screamed. When he entered the bathroom he saw a big hole on the wall leading outside the school, he was too late, Sulli is gone and Joon took her. He panicked at the thought on what could Jessica could do to him but what could he do? Even back when he had his powers he was no match against Joon, he is much more worried on what will happen to Sulli. Minho quickly ran to the classroom banging the door open and everyone was startled, "Su-Sulli…!" Minho stutters trying to catch his breath, Jessica's eyes became wild and grab Minho's collar and raised him. "What happened to her?" Jessica's intense eyes met Minho's, he looked down and starts to shiver.**

"**She's gone; someone took her in the bathroom! There was a hole on the wall I think he came through from there…I think its Joon…"**

"**No…nonono!" Jessica seems to lose her sanity on what just happened, she can't believe that she lost five of her people on that hunt against Joon and now she is going to lose her dearest Sulli. She got back on her feet still bearing a grim expression.**

"**Out. Go home. Now!" She commanded and everyone hurriedly went out before she explodes of anger, they went back to the castle together with Zephyrine since Taemin insisted she should come before anything happens to her. They told the King on what happened and he felt pity for Jessica, losing too much in just two days. Jessica arrived shortly still furious.**

"**Where the heck is Yoochun! Didn't he say that he has the cure of whatever your sons and nephews are suffering from? And where the heck are they? Hiding?" Jessica began to sermon the King.**

"**Calm down! We need to be patient for the cure we can't just let Yoochun do something hastily…we just need too—"the King fell on his knees as he felt his heart weaken, Taemin and Onew helped him to sit down, they feel so useless not able to help any of their family and friends. A lot of bad things have been happening and they felt like losing hope that they won't return to normal.**

"**Whoa…why is everyone getting teary today?" someone asked and they all turned to see, "Yah! YAH! Don't give me those looks people; I come bearing with good news! Boys…you are going back to normal!" Yoochun smiled at them and Yunho appeared behind him.**

"**Hyung! You have your wings back! And and…" Taemin excitedly cheered seeing Yunho's spiky wings and back to his old self…a man. **

"**Let's go inside guys you have to drink this so that you will be cured too" Yoochun raised a bottle which has a murky green substance inside.**

"**I hope that tastes good…" Key muttered and they all went inside the castle.**

**~"What? You mean those girls were your sons and nephews!" Jessica can't believe her eyes as the girls in her class turned to boys after drinking from Yoochun's bottle. The King felt somehow happy about this and avoided Jessica's gaze because he didn't tell her what really happened to the boys. **

"**So that Minjee girl is Jonghyun! AAH! You were just right in front of me and I didn't know! I could have kissed you even though you're a girl!" Jessica said irritated and the others laugh, somehow seeing Jonghyun cooled her off from what happened to Sulli. **

"**So Jonghyun is the cure for her rage huh?" Key said sarcastically, grinning towards Jonghyun.**

"**Shut up Key!" Jonghyun spanks Key's shoulder annoyed while Key just stuck out his tongue.**

**The King gathered them all to plan about another attack against Joon since he knows that his sons and nephews are much more powerful than any other Ferus and also, he knows the heir to the throne will be able to get through this, but the King thinks that Taemin should go somewhere right now and he keeps on glancing and giving Taemin signs, Taemin nodded and secretly sneaked out. The King wants Taemin to be strong for tomorrow and he can't let Key be weak too so he has to stay away from drinking Zephyrine's blood.**

**~Taemin hastily went to a room where Zephyrine is resting, he tried to open the door but it was locked.**

"**Darn it!" he complained but he brought the key to the room just in case this "thing" happens, he chuckled as he opened the door slowly and peered. Zephyrine is sleeping soundly and he is very thankful that Sulli is not there sleeping with her. He went in trying not to make any noise as possible and locked the door behind him as well, he doesn't want anyone intervening especially Key.**

"**Perfectly asleep!" he whispered to himself and crept inside the covers on the edge of Zephyrine's bed. "I can do a better job keeping you warm than these covers…" he chuckled silently again getting excited as he glided his body on her legs. Zephyrine started to get ticklish and woke up, she started to feel something is under her covers, "What the heck? Don't tell me this is Joon!" she panicked in her thoughts since all of this kidnapping incidents starts to scare her. The thing under her covers starts to move closer towards her and she screamed when Taemin's head popped out from the covers.**

"**No! Don't scream it's me Taemin" he hushed her covering her mouth and moved his hand away when she calmed down.**

"**Taemin? Your back to normal!" Zephyrine put her hands on Taemin's face happily, seeing that he is a guy again maybe so are the others. **

"**Yeah…I was planning to surprise you, I'm glad you're happy!"**

"**But why do you have to creep in my bed?" Zephyrine raised an eyebrow looking suspiciously at Taemin, he just smiled her off guard. "Yeobo…" Taemin pouted cutely with the perfect pitiful eye look.**

"**YAH! YAH! Don't look at me like that, ok-ok I'm already surprised what else do you want?" Zephyrine looked away from Taemin's puppy dog pout but he turned her chin towards him. **

"**They are planning something against Joon and all of us are going this time, well except you of course, I think we are going tomorrow, can I sleep here with you?"**

**Zephyrine's eyes widened on Taemin's request and then she furrowed her eyebrows.**

"**Aish! Excuses, excuses! Taemin please just—"**

"**I'm not lying! If I am you can torture me all you want!"**

"**Yeah…right…I'm sure you'd like that!"**

**Zephyrine pushed him but Taemin hugged her tight causing Zephyrine and him to lie on the bed, he buried his face on her neck.**

"**Yeobo…I love you…please love me too" Taemin said under her ear and tightened his embrace and Zephyrine sensed that he is serious.**

"**Taemin don't beg for love, let it find you or wait for it to reveal itself to you ok?"**

"**But—fine…I guess I'll just have to wait for you to love me back, I don't want to force you anymore."**

**He broke his hug and faced her with a sincere look and caressed her face.**

"**Yeobo…please pray that we will succeed tomorrow, we need all the strength we can get" Taemin smiled at her but his face has a mixture of disappointment in it, Zephyrine pouted and stopped him before he leaves.**

"**I hate it when you can be sweet and a pervert at the same time, your father explained everything to me about this "mate" thing, although he wanted to be fair I can tell you are still his bias and Key… I like Key but if I am truly his then why is it that he is suffering the side effects when he drinks my blood? I can't let him die just because of that and—"**

"**Zeph, if you tell me to wait I will wait, but I think your feelings for him is more on pity, a Ferus will always feel that tight bond for his mate and I feel that with you! Don't pity just because you think he will be alone, he will find his rightful mate in time. Your mine and I'm selfish about that!"**

"**That is why I accept…"**

"**Accept what?"**

"**I accept to be your wife in the future!"**

**Zephyrine blushed on what she just said and Taemin's face filled with happiness, he couldn't stop smiling because Zephyrine is finally accepted him as her mate.**

"**So does this mean that I can sleep here tonight?" Taemin asked again, Zephyrine rubbed her chin and pretended to think.**

"**Yah! Don't tease me!" Taemin tickled Zephyrine and she did the same, they were rolling on the bed chuckling.**

"**HAH! I guess when it comes to tickling you lose!" Zephyrine pinned Taemin not realizing that she is on top of him, Taemin grabbing the opportunity of her position, put his arms around her and pressed her body closer to him, his hands start to go down her waist and squeezed her butt.**

"**Yeobo…can you bounce for me?" Taemin grinned and Zephyrine pinched his cheeks.**

"**Ow!"**

"**That's what you get you horny pervert!"**

"**A cute, horny, pervert that you love!" Taemin corrected her and she sighed.**

"**Can we just go to sleep? We have a long day tomorrow…"**

"**Ok-ok can I just kiss my yeobo goodnight?"**

**Zephyrine nodded and Taemin kissed her lips something that he has been craving, she felt his soft lips and began kissing it too. His kisses started to go hard on her lips and mouth that Zephyrine have to break free from it just to breath.**

"**Aish! Taemin you're French kissing me to sleep!"**

"**But yeobo…"**

**Zephyrine turned and positioned Taemin's lips on her neck.**

"**I know you are going to need that tomorrow" she closed her eyes and prepared herself as Taemin began to suck her blood gently.**

"**Yeobo…saranghe.."**

**Taemin held her tight as he continue to drink from her while she drifted to sleep.**

**Chapter 14**

**WAAAAHH short chapter promise I will make it up to you guys! Hope u like it though and please comment! Thanks to all the subscribers and readers! **

**The bright sunlight shines on Zephyrine's face and it made her open her eyes, it is the first time that she woke up not complaining to get out of bed, her body feels light and she feels quite energetic.**

"**Weird…" she thought to herself and smiled, she felt someone move, and she felt it on the spot where that person shouldn't be burying his face.**

"**Taemin…" Zephyrine said softly to wake him.**

"**Uhmmf…" Taemin murmured and buried his face more on Zephyrine's chest, she felt herself blushed madly.**

"**Taemin!" she said louder.**

"**Soft…so soft…" Taemin smiled but his eyes are closed, Zephyrine rolled her eyes she knows that Taemin is just pretending to be sleep talking, she runs her fingers down to his body and stopped at his navel. She heard Taemin moan, "Yeobo…go lower…" he murmured again deeply burying his face even more. **

"**You're awake…I knew it!" Zephyrine pinched his stomach and Taemin flinched yelping in pain.**

"**Yeobo it's early in the morning and you're hurting me already!" Taemin pouted pretending that he is really hurt, Zephyrine threw him a pillow but he caught it and backfired it towards her, he grabbed her waist and turned her body, she can't move while Taemin locks her arms with one hand.**

"**This is for pinching my tummy!" Taemin said playfully and pinched Zephyrine's butt.**

"**YAH! STOP!" she screamed and Taemin lets her go laughing, "Aigoo…I'm sorry yeobo, you started it!"**

**Zephyrine's forehead wrinkled but Taemin kissed her cheeks.**

"**Good morning wifey!"**

"**It's not a good morning when someone pinches your butt!"**

"**Well so is pinching someone's stomach!"**

**They both chuckled then someone began knocking on the door.**

"**Master breakfast is here can I come in?" a servant said outside the door, Taemin called him in and he was carrying a big tray full of delicious food.**

"**Oh, the King requested for this and he also says that after breakfast you should meet him" the servant placed the tray on the table beside the bed and looked at Zephyrine. "My my…our future queen is indeed pretty, please don't hesitate to ask something from us Ms. Zephyrine." The servant bowed and surprised that Zephyrine bowed back, he left the room smiling.**

"**WAW…you're so nice to them I think they will appreciate a kind queen in the future" Taemin grabbed the tray and placed it on his lap.**

"**Aren't you people here nice to your servants?"**

"**Well…we kind of get bossy most of the time but we don't treat them that bad!"**

**Taemin blows to cool off the cup of hot chocolate and gives it to Zephyrine.**

"**Don't feed me ok? I can eat by myself" Zephyrine took the cup from Taemin's hand and smiled at him, it seems both of them are quite hungry and finished the food on the tray in just minutes, Taemin puts the tray aside and starts to flirt.**

"**Yeobo I think dad can wait so uhmm…can we do something?"**

"**And what is that?"**

"**You know…that…"**

**Taemin puts his hands on her waist and slowly tries to unbutton the shorts she's wearing; Zephyrine slapped his hands away and got off the bed.**

"**Fix yourself your dad is waiting! I'm going to take a shower"**

"**I'm going with you!"**

"**You want to die Taemin-ah?"**

**Zephyrine gave him a glare that says "back off" and he stuck his tongue, after she finished in the shower Taemin went in next, they both went to the great hall to meet the King and it seems that everyone is already there as well even Jaejoong and Yunho.**

"**Is everyone here already? Good, well let me just remind you that do be careful and watch each other's back when you hunt for him. He wouldn't go easy this time if he knows you people are the ones hunting, and please secure everything that you need to bring. Oh, and one last thing…don't die!" The King chuckled to cover his worry; Jessica suddenly barges in with them.**

"**Don't you guys ever leave without me! I'm coming too, he has my Sulli and he will pay!" Jessica retorted trying to get closer to Jonghyun while he tries to get away. **

**Key laughed at the sight of this but his expression changed when he saw Zephyrine and Taemin so close today, he wondered where Taemin was last night when they were planning and where did Zephyrine sleep.**

**He felt a sudden rush of jealousy and walks towards Zephyrine.**

"**Good morning…"**

"**Oh Key! Hi, good morning how are yah!"**

"**Can I talk to you for a sec?"**

**Hearing that Taemin quickly holds Zephyrine's hand but she told him that it's ok, she has to clear things with Key anyway. Taemin worriedly looked at the two exit the great hall while Onew suddenly patted his shoulders.**

"**Yah, you had her all night you should let Key talk to her, we are leaving any minute now anyway" **

**Onew's words were heard but is not registering well on Taemin's brain, he just focused on that door shut close as Zephyrine and Key went out.**

**Key took Zephyrine in the hallways not far from the great hall, his expression is down but keeps his head high just to look at Zephyrine, he can't ignore the urge to hug Zephyrine anymore so he quickly put his arms around her.**

"**Please don't tell me you have accepted him…don't don't!" Key's panicking voice cracked; Zephyrine felt a sudden guilt surprised how Key asked a question like that.**

"**I can say that…but it won't change anything you know…" Zephyrine's tone was sweet and low just enough for Key to hear, he removed his hands from her as soon as heard those words.**

"**NO! Didn't you remember what I said! He is—he is going to—"**

"**Key! Look into my eyes and say it in front of my face that that is true!"**

**Key looked away as he felt his eyes burn, tears… tears are forming on his angry eyes.**

"**I lied…I love you that's why I lied!"**

"**How can you love someone if you lie to them Key? Forget that ever happened I forgive you but…you have to let go of something that is not yours."**

"**I can't and I won't give up on you! He can be King all he wants but—but your mine!" **

"**Key if I am yours you wouldn't be suffering from any side effects drinking my blood, and I know it will poison you, I can't let you die or get weak just because of that!"**

"**I can tolerate! I can drink your blood but it should be in small amounts and—"**

"**And it can kill you slowly…"**

**Key can't find any reasons anymore since Zephyrine knows so much about them he can't give lies to her when she knows the truth.**

"**Key…I will forever treasure our friendship but please understand that I—" **

"**I don't want to be just a friend! You know that!"**

**Feeling rejected he turned away from her and returned to the great hall where everyone is, Zephyrine left in the hallways sighed to herself and went back as well. Taemin feeling a little evil smiled widely at Key's sad face when he entered the great hall, "It means that he knows already" a thought came in his mind and he smiled even wider when Zephyrine came in. He rushed to her to say goodbye, they are already leaving he doesn't want to leave without a "good luck" from her.**

"**Yeobo! You have to say goodbye to everyone we're leaving!" Taemin excitedly said and everyone gathered to listen to her.**

"**Aish…ok, it's sad to see you guys go but you have to…please be careful and I know you can defeat Joon! FIGHTING! I hope you will be able to bring home Sulli, Changmin and Amber… I'll be praying for you guys!" she went closer to Onew and hugs him.**

"**Oppa win this fight and I will cook fried chicken when you get back!"**

"**You promise?" Onew hugs her back blushing; he never thought that Zephyrine would care for her even if they are not that close, Zephyrine nodded smiling and hugs Jonghyun next.**

"**Jonghyun oppa, stop blaming yourself ok? Be strong and bring your friend back… I know you can!" these words made Jonghyun smile and hug her tight, too tight. He noticed the glare Taemin and Jessica was giving him and he quickly let go of Zephyrine. He then turned to Minho; she hesitates to him since he never really likes that so she punched him playfully, "YAH! Bring Sulli back or your dead!" she joked and Minho nodded chuckling but Jessica gave him a suspicious look.**

**It's Key's turn but before she could hug him he hugs her first burying his face on her neck, Taemin's eyes widened but he has to control himself since Zephyrine just wants to say goodbye.**

"**Ke—Key oppa! Umm…I hope that you will be careful too and-and—"**

"**Wait for me…please…" he whispered and secretly licked a spot on her neck, Zephyrine felt a slight chill, good thing no one saw that or Taemin could have gone ballistic. She then shook hands with Jaejoong, Yunho and Jessica wishing them good luck and safety, Taemin was waiting for his turn but it seems that Zephyrine is finished saying goodbye to everyone.**

"**Yeobo what about me?" he pouted towards Zephyrine but she just stuck her tongue out, he pulled her close and kissed her deeply.**

"**YAH! Taemin not in public!" Onew complained face palming himself.**

"**Go Taemin! You make me proud!" Jonghyun cheered pretending to wipe a tear on his eye.**

"**Aish…love issues…" Minho grunted and looked away and Key did the same, he will be jealous even more if he looks longer.**

"**Aww…Jonghyun why don't you kiss me like that?" Jessica put her arm on Jonghyun's shoulder and stare at him for minutes, and for minutes Jonghyun tried to get away from her as possible. While Jaejoong and Yunho sighed in jealousy at the sight of Taemin and Zephyrine kissing.**

"**Yeobo…please be careful here too, don't go anywhere until we come back ok? Wait for me…" Taemin whispered and she remembered the last line which Key also said, she nodded and tightly embraced Taemin.**

"**Taemin…don't die…"**

"**I won't ok? We have to get married and do what lovers do before that happens!"**

**Zephyrine pushed him, her face all red from Taemin's words.**

"**Aish…such a pervert!"**

**Everyone laughed while Taemin pouted, the King is staying to keep the castle and Zephyrine safe, and everyone said their farewell once more and began to go out to the castle door. They start to disappear as they go further away from the castle, "Good luck everyone…" Zephyrine whispered to herself and went inside.**

"**Great…everyone is gone…now what will I do?" she thinks of something so that she won't be bored all day, so she went to the castle's library to see the paintings that caught her eye when they went there last time.**

**Almost getting lost a servant finally sees her and told her where the library is, she said sorry for disturbing the servant and finally she's able to enter the library.**

"**BOOOOKS!" the aged books seemed like food that she felt her mouth water, but the painting of the two kittens caught her eye again and she went closer towards it.**

**She looked like critique on how the way she stared at the painting; she can't hold herself anymore and touched it.**

"**Whoa…" she opened her mouth on how smooth the painting is but she removed her hand when she felt a sudden shock like something electrified her, she ran away from the painting and starts browsing on some books instead. She found an odd looking black book with a cat drawing on the cover in white ink.**

"**What is with this cat thing in this library?" confused and curious she took the book and looked for a chair, the cat drawing on the cover looked familiar so she opened it and realized that this wasn't a book but a diary. The handwriting of a grade-schooler marked each page with stick figure drawings, she wondered whose diary is this but she kept on flipping the pages anyway. Some books on the shelves behind her fell and she startled, she looked back and five books were missing on the shelf but the position of those missing books is quite weird because it looked like it fell so that someone can see her from behind. **

"**Is anyone there?" she called out with confidence, a moment where she wish her senses would be a little dull so she won't get paranoid.**

"**Sho-show yourself!" she stuttered this time but only heard a few books falling from a faraway shelf. **

**She starts to tiptoe towards the shelf and her heart starts beating fast, "Omo…please don't let this be a ghost!" she peeked from a shelf but the library is empty, no one is there but her. She started to breath in and out and calm herself,"Psh silly me!" she pulled herself together and head towards the chair she sat down earlier with the diary in her hands when something glided on her feet. She screamed and fell on the floor, "Ouch! My butt…" she cried and saw the thing that suddenly glided on her feet, a gray cat stands in front of her looking straight I her eyes (somehow the cat looks like this:**

**.4/73211_165332550161066_100000529651590_450463_5954268_**

**She laughed at herself for screaming so hard, "Only a kitty…" she didn't even wonder why a cat is in there and she lifted the cat and embrace it on her arms, "Let's get something for you to eat!" Zephyrine went out of the library passing a painting, she didn't even notice that one cat now is missing in the painting she touched earlier.**

**Chapter 15**

**SORRY for the late update you guys, I was kinda having problems writing this chapter (I think the whole Jonghyun having a girlfriend thing affected me _) well I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank YOU guys for subscribing and commenting esp. these people: kclyn09UKISS, shine-effects, Aiko-nee and bOOOns THANKS oh so much for commenting somehow you guys motivate me to write! Though I lost one subscriber huhu!**

**As for silent readers out there PLS COMMENT! I'll appreciate it if you will haha! GODBLESS!-chaw2x ^_^**

**Birds started flying away from the trees disturbed by the noises in the woods; a number of people began running swiftly breaking branches causing the little animals to hide in their homes.**

"**Are we there yet?" Jonghyun said annoyed while taking some leaves that got stuck on his hair, they are all in a hurry to reach Joon's lair. **

"**No we are not there yet, it's going to take us a few more hours, we are lucky a survivor told us the way or it could take us half a day to get there!" Yunho explains while brushing off some ants on his shoulder, everyone groaned but Jessica who keeps herself busy running.**

"**Hmm isn't it weird she hasn't said a single word since we started to leave home?" Taemin whispers at Jonghyun, "Duh, she probably said something we can't just hear her because of that!" Jong pointed at the mask that Jessica is wearing that is covering her entire face and a long robe covering her body, it is to protect her from the sun. Jessica turned her head and the two who has been whispering at each other flinched. **

**The others seemed to have their own world, Key can't help to think of Zephyrine and her rejection, the first time he had true feelings for a girl then she dumps him. A funny thought races through his mind that this heartbreak he is feeling is a toll for all the girls that he used to abuse.**

**Minho quiet as usual has been thinking too deeply that he almost got hit by a tree branch, good thing he snaps out from his unconsciousness once in awhile. This would also be the first time for him to worry and care for a girl, "you're concerned because you're to blame" he keeps telling himself, he denies the fact that he's worried because somehow he is starting to feel something for someone, he wants to believe that he actually is concerned because he's afraid of what Jessica will do to him.**

**A few hours passed and they finally reached the underground entrance of Joon's lair, and it was open wide, too open that they had suspicions that Joon is expecting them. They divided into two teams, the team of Yunho, Onew, Minho and Jonghyun will look for the hostages while the team of Jaejoong, Jessica, Taemin and Key will have to fight Joon. They all went inside and separate their ways, since the sun can't reach inside anymore Jessica took off her robe and mask.**

"**Ugh finally I can breathe! Where the heck is Jonghyun? I can't believe he left me!" Jessica shouted at her teammates hands on hips, "Your highness we have to find Joon first…" Jaejoong tried calming her down.**

"**FINE!"**

**Key can't seem to track Joon, he must've used some potion to cover his scent and now Jaejoong's team is just wandering around the hallways of the underground path. For minutes they walked and walked until Jessica noticed something, "The walls are shifting!" Jessica glared sharply as a portion of a wall moved a little, they had been tricked. A mocking laugh soon filled the air, "Well-well look who's here…" Joon's voice was heard but he doesn't seem to be around, Key still can't track his scent but why is it that his voice seems so near.**

"**Show yourself you coward!" Taemin shouted but Joon laughed even harder, "Let's play a game, it's called hide and seek! I hide you four will have to find me in the maze…"**

**Jaejoong looked up and noticed that the walls aren't really attached to the ceiling, there is a possibility indeed that they have been wandering around a maze all this time trapped like a mouse.**

"**Shit if only Yunho hyung is with us then he can fly up there and check!" Key clenched his fist, Joon's voice cracked in laughter again "It is not my fault you separated into wrong teams, don't worry they will suffer the same fate as you four will. I'll give you an hour to get through this maze and if you can't find the way out then you lose, and when you lose…the vampire queen's little servant girl will die!"**

**Jessica looked seriously at the three Ferus with her, "Lets hurry, I will never forgive myself if Sulli dies!" In order for them to easily find the way and not get lost, they have to go up the walls and looked at the whole maze, but the walls are quite very tall and they all need to get up there without leaving one behind.**

"**These walls are not easy to climb, Key can you go first up there? Since your claws can hold much better than ours" Jaejoong suggested and Key nodded, Key felt the texture of the wall and its roughness made him smile. "This will be easy!" he smirked and started to climb, Jessica stared at him in dread "My fingernails…nooo…" she thought but certain sacrifices must be made for them to get through. Key reached the top and looked around, he became speechless of what his eyes see and can't even focus on Jaejoong's voice calling him. The over view of the maze made him tired just by looking at how vast it is. **

**.4/71781_165875086773479_100000529651590_453114_4590109_**

"**Joon is sure shittin' us!" he shouted at the others under the wall, they decided to bring Jessica up next which was a very hard thing to do if they carry her so she has to climb like Key did, and every step she makes she felt like crying over her poor fingernails. She reached the top and became dumbfounded as Key was, Jaejoong and Taemin climb to the top next and manage to reach it safely, but it suddenly got dark and a gust of wind hit them purposely to make them fall, somehow they were able to stay put and balance themselves on top. **

"**That's for cheating and climbing on the wall!" Joon's voice was heard again, "If that's how you play then let's have some extra players join then!" his voice died down again and the place went pitch black.**

"**DAMN IT! Why did it become so dark here! Be alert ok and careful not to fall!" Jaejoong began to let electric currents flow in his body and fuse them into his hand like a ball, somehow it served as a light for them to see but not that strong to cover an area. They started to hear hissing voices and little running footsteps getting closer and closer towards them, unknown what these creatures are they stayed closer to each other. **

"**It's kind of selfish but can you guys cover me up?" Taemin requested as he sat down and began to chant under his breath, he was chanting too fast that they can't tell what he's saying anymore but tried to guard him. Taemin's ability is not only to take away souls but to call them as well, but he hasn't used his powers for a long time since he was never able to control them, regardless of that reason he continues to chant. He is trying to call the lost souls around who have died inside the maze, surprisingly there's a lot of them as white soul orbs started to appear everywhere and formed together on top of them. Hundreds and thousands started appearing as Taemin chants longer.**

"**Oookay…you can stop now Taemin it's getting creepy!" Jessica shivered seeing the soul orbs, some of the souls screamed and shout of agony but they were not harming Taemin. The three of them are confuse at first of the reason why Taemin is calling them but their doubts were answered when Taemin finished chanting and the soul orbs merged together and there was a sudden burst of light. The soul orbs disappeared and so is the darkness that was enveloping them, Taemin called them to serve as a guiding light and he breathe heavily in relief that he called the right souls. **

**However the voices they heard awhile ago didn't disappear, in fact the voices are getting louder and closer and they prepared themselves because they know something is coming…and under the walls they started to reveal themselves…demons with human flesh but having no eyes, their huge fangs showed ready to feed themselves as they sniffed in the direction of the four beings on top of the wall.(they look like this: ****.2/72733_165883650105956_100000529651590_453137_5738642_****) "OH SSSSHHHIIIIT! What are those!" Key asked in disgust as he looked at the creatures below them, "I believe they are Joon's failed experiments, they died and their souls directly went to hell…" Taemin replied with a dead voice that made fear enter their spines making their hair rise as well.**

"**Hyung if you can stun them it would be easy to kill them regardless of their numbers" Taemin looked at Jaejoong, hundreds of these creatures cannot be stunned just by few electric shocks but a series of it, Jaejoong needed to gather all the energy he can get around him to help him make a massive electric burst. He needs time to do it too and it can be risky since the demonic creatures started to climb on the wall to get them. **

"**Hyung we'll protect you just do what you have to do!" Key patted Jaejoong's back while Taemin and Jessica nodded, preparing to attack the creatures who'll come near them.**

**~On the other side of the underground path Yunho's team is not doing well finding the hostages, for they are lost too in the underground path. They cannot feel Joon's presence even though he is just near them, he wants to play with the King's sons and nephews for awhile and make them suffer at the same time. But he decided to pay attention more on Jaejoong's team since he wants to see them get eaten by those demons, so he would let Yunho, Minho, Onew and Jonghyun kill each other instead by a very simple poison that he was able to make. A truth serum perhaps it is sometimes called, a white smoke hovered around the four and it made them cough, this caused the smoke to enter their body even more and Joon watched them from afar. The smoke that hovered them will make them say any hidden secrets and grudges, it will let them pour out their hidden feelings of anger and annoyance towards each other and that will cause chaos between them and eventually they will fight. Slowly they will die if they won't be able to stop themselves from hitting each other; the smoke disappeared and so is Joon, leaving a hysterical laugh for them. **

"**What the heck was that?" Jonghyun coughed and look towards his cousins who have been doing the same thing, "We need to go now so put yourselves together!" Yunho demanded and the three groaned.**

"**Hyung we've been walking for minutes here and we can't find a single door leading to them, can we at least rest for awhile!" Onew began to complain while he sat down on the ground wiping his sweat, at this moment Joon's poison is already working, Onew would never complain on something if they are in a tight situation such as this even if he is damn tired but the poison urges him to let out his feelings towards Yunho, jealousy of being in charge and being followed by those younger than Yunho seeps through Onew.**

"**Stop nagging damn it you're starting to give me a headache!" Minho shouted at Onew angrily, sometimes too much deep thinking gives him migraines especially now that he is tired from running and walking around. Minho's feelings of annoyance towards Onew started to show, he always thinks that Onew is trying too hard to be the leader and wants everyone to follow him for once, trying to be better than Yunho but he knows that Onew can only do so much. He tried containing this feeling every time Onew says something about a certain problematic situation, now that Onew begins to complain he is much more annoyed. **

"**Yah stop it you two! Focus will you?" Yunho tries to calm them down and leads the way Onew rolled his eyes. "Great…he's going to lead us into another dead end…" Onew muttered but Yunho heard this loud and clear and his blood starts to boil, Yunho always have been given the responsibility by the King to take good care of his sons and of course his own brothers. He never had time much to unwind and relax because responsibilities comes first for him, and because of this principle sometimes he feels pressured and unappreciated when his efforts of helping them fails. Just like at this moment when Onew muttered those words, he felt the urge to punch his cousin and he didn't hold back, his fist flew towards Onew's face and the poor victim fell down with his nose bleeding. Onew was not surprise, he only smirked at Yunho, he knows that one of these days he'll receive these kinds of beatings and overcome them because it will make him stronger and better. But they are mentally and emotionally unstable right now to be thinking and feeling like that, Joon's poison has started to impair their ability to control themselves. **

**Onew got up wiping the blood on his nose and charged towards Yunho, but Yunho blocked his strong punch that made him somehow move from his place, amazed that Onew can throw such a punch when he has that gentle face. Not being able to hit the right spot Onew kept punching Yunho, he knows that his cousin's defense will fall soon and it did but he only managed to bruise Yunho's face with his punch. **

**Jonghyun tried stopping them but Minho blocked him.**

"**Don't stop them it will do them both a favor to shut up!" Minho pushed Jonghyun away from the fight, Jonghyun's forehead creased and he pushed Minho back.**

"**You love watching them fight do you? You cold hearted bastard!" Jonghyun can't control himself any longer; he always found Minho's cold and insensitive personality very irrational. If Jonghyun is the opposite of Key, Minho would be the COMPLETE opposite of everyone around him. **

"**Oh the man-whore starts to talk back now! I bet you'd rather lie in bed with some slut right now than be in this rescue mission!" Minho wasn't able to hold his tongue as well, knowing that Jonghyun's aggressive behavior leads to trouble most of the time, feeling insulted Jonghyun kicked Minho's back and he groaned in pain, Minho tried fighting back but Jonghyun started teleporting from one spot to another so that he cannot be hit. But of course Minho wouldn't give up that easily and started to read Jonghyun's mind so he'll know where Jonghyun would teleport next. **

**Minho started to smile and the pissed off Jonghyun teleports nearer and nearer to hit him, being able to read Jonghyun's thoughts Minho was able to block Jonghyun's punch and gripped his neck. Jonghyun teleported from spot to spot but Minho didn't let go of him, he was starting to choke from his cousin's tight grip on his neck and spits on his face, Minho quickly lets go of him to wipe the spit on his face. **

**Both of them starts to transform in their savage form, which they rarely do because of how hideous they can get when they change, but this time in their heads, there are no rules, no limitations, there is just anger and the urge to defeat and kill the other.**

**Chapter 16**

**HAHA I didn't know what to write again! (*face palm) _ I hope you guys like it though! If you don't feel free to express! Haha! PLS COMMENT AND SUBSCRIBE! LOVE yah guys GODBLESS! -^_^- chaw2x**

**Jaejoong breathes, in and out as he tries to absorb the energy around him, fusing them in his hands as the demonic creatures climbs quickly for them. **

"**Hyung hurry up…" Key trembled on the sight of the creatures snapping their mouths as hundreds of them started to appear. **

"**This is bad, there are only three of us and Jaejoong hyung can't fight yet, we are outnumbered!" Taemin starts to panic as well then Jessica nudged him.**

"**You can call souls as well right? Why don't you ask the souls of the Ferus that King sent here to hunt Joon? Call them to help us!"**

**Taemin nodded and started to chant under his breath, a few seconds passed and four souls appeared beside him, the four who died under Joon's black smoke. They were glad to see the son of the King call them; even though they are dead they can prove themselves to be useful nonetheless. The souls can only try to prevent the creatures from reaching the top but they can't kill them, Key can't help himself any longer and started to charge towards the creatures killing as many as he can, just to be sure they won't move anymore he rips their heads off, Jessica joined beside him and her strength was unbelievable, now Taemin has to protect Jaejoong as Jessica and Key battle it out under the wall. Joon seeing them progressed wasn't happy at all, especially when Jaejoong is almost done fusing all the energy around him creating a massive electric burst and it hit every single demonic creature below him, it didn't just stun them but burnt them as well. Releasing so much energy made Jaejoong's knees fall good thing Taemin caught him in time; the electric burst somehow shook the place giving the ground a little shake and they noticed that the walls around them started cracking. **

"**I think this maze is falling apart…uh-oh we need to run!" Taemin yelped as Jaejoong tried to stand up and run, the four of them are now running from the falling walls behind them. The domino effect finally stopped and they realized that the maze was only an illusion, the broken walls started to disappear in the air.**

**~It seems that Jaejoong's electric burst spread throughout the place even reaching the cell of Changmin, Sulli and Amber. They felt a little electric shock from the ground and it woke up Changmin's slumber, the poor thing startled and all woke up and hit his head on the wall, that will surely remind him not to sleep in the corner. This made the two girls with him chuckle, "Har-har you didn't see anything!" Changmin groaned in pain feeling a little lump on his forehead, the electric shock that he had gotten made him think if someone else is here besides them and Joon. In his stay here as Joon's hostage this would be the 1****st**** time that he noticed that the lair is quite disturbed, he hoped that someone had come to rescue them.**

"**Oppa does your forehead still hurts?" Sulli asked worried but wearing a smile on her face, having Changmin and Amber beside her made her at least comfortable being imprisoned. **

"**I'm okay and please I can tell deep inside your laughing! Did you feel that shock awhile ago?"**

"**Yeah…maybe Joon is playing with electricity because his bored!" Amber retorted annoyed, Changmin hoped that that electric shock came from his brother Jaejoong.**

"**That never happened before…maybe some people came to help us, I wish we can tell but—" **

"**Does being a telepath helps?" Sulli cut through Changmin's words, he smiled at her amazed what she can do.**

"**Perfect! That is absolutely perfect! You just need to detect if other people are here besides us and Joon, focus and read their thoughts even if they are far, even if you can detect only one person that's already a good chance!" Changmin cheered and Sulli became determined to try, she asked them to stay quiet for awhile and thought of a person she would like to contact…Minho. Minho suddenly popped in her head and she began to look for Minho's voice inside the lair, until she heard grunts and shouts. She saw Jonghyun's mouth bleeding and his neck is getting gripped by someone, he aimed to punch the guy choking him and she thinks he somehow hit him.**

"**Jonghyun oppa is fighting with someone!" Sulli said eyes closed, Amber moved closer to her and asked who it was, Sulli realized that she is seeing through Minho's eyes right now and she can't believe that Jonghyun and Minho are fighting with each other. She somehow felt what Minho is feeling, losing the sense to control himself to attack Jonghyun, she started to hear Jonghyun's thoughts as well, thoughts that are quite the same as Minho's. **

"**Oppa they are fighting with each other and they are out of control!" Sulli starts to cry and Changmin figured out what caused the two to fight, "it would be Joon's little poison" he guessed in his mind and tried to comfort Sulli. **

"**You can help them, control their minds! I know telepaths can do that, or at least wake them up!" Changmin encouraged Sulli, the poor girl doesn't know how to do it but she didn't lose contact on Minho's thoughts and tried.**

"**Minho oppa…can you hear me?" She thought to herself trying to reach the unconscious mind of Minho.**

"**Sulli… is that you?" A voice replied to her calling, it was Minho.**

"**Oppa stop fighting you're hurting each other!"**

"**I can't…I can't control my body anymore!" **

"**You must! Or you two will die!"**

"**I lost my sense of control…these chains…are binding me!"**

"**Chains? What chains?"**

**Sulli looked harder in Minho's thoughts and she saw an image of him wrapped by chains, the best thing she could do is give Minho a mind shock, a blow in the mind that Sulli learned to do when she was still young. She knows what she's going to do might hurt Minho but she has to do it to break the chains, she starts giving him strong impulses and Minho blacked out. She knows it worked because Minho fainted and she did the same with Jonghyun as well, her head hurts giving a very bad side effect on what she did. She thought that it was over but she didn't realized that Yunho and Onew too has been fighting each other, she needs her head to rest and hopes that Jonghyun and Minho will wake up soon to stop Onew and Yunho from hitting each other.**

**~Back at the castle Zephyrine holds the cat she found in the library in her hands and started to look for the castle's kitchen, again she found herself lost in the hallways until the cat jumped from her gentle hold. It reached the ground and purred on her feet, "Aww…how sweet, I'm sorry we got lost, if we find the kitchen I will surely give you something to eat!" She tried talking to the cat patting its head. Suddenly the cat runs and turned to the next hallway, she tried to catch up with it and surprisingly the cat seems to stop once in awhile to let her catch its pace, it seems that it wants her to follow it. The cat stopped towards a wooden door but one servant saw it and tried shooing it away, the cat run towards Zephyrine and she quickly carried it her arms again.**

"**Ms. Zephyrine is that cat yours?" the servant asked, Zephyrine is quite surprised that a lot of servants here know her name already, she nodded and apologized.**

"**Oh don't apologized Ms. Zephyrine; I should be the one saying sorry for shooing it away. It seems that its hungry, if you want to eat you can go inside and ask the cook to give you something, we would be happy to serve master Taemin's bride to be…"**

**Hearing this from the servant made her blush and the servant went on her way leaving Zephyrine and the cat standing in front of the wooden door.**

"**You smart little kitty, you just found the kitchen!" She kissed the cat's head and opened the door, she smelled something good as she entered and the cook startled by her entry, not expecting anyone to enter the messed up kitchen.**

"**Oh no…please forgive me, the kitchen is quite a mess right now and I didn't know your coming!" the cook hastily tries to clean the dishes afraid that Zephyrine might shout at her for being disorganize. **

"**Please don't be afraid, I'm only passing by to get something to eat for me and my cat…" Zephyrine tried calming her down as the cook immediately stopped and sighed in relief.**

"**Oh thank you Ms. Zephyrine! Sometimes the King catches the kitchen so messy and he throws a fit seeing all the dishes unwashed and all the ingredients are piled on the table! You won't tell right?" the cook gave her a pleading look and she smiled mischievously.**

"**I won't if you give us something to eat! Please?" Zephyrine pouted and the cook laughed, she sat down the table and put the cat beside her while the cook served her a slice of chocolate cake, the cat somehow rubbed her paws on Zephyrine's arm and she faced the pitiful looking furr ball. **

"**Oh wait little kitty I'll ask the cook if they have some fish here" She cuddled the cat and went towards the cook to ask for fish.**

"**I want it roasted!" Zephyrine heard behind her back and turned towards the cook, "Did you say something?" she asked but the cook shook her head and went outside the kitchen to give the King his lunch, Zephyrine told her not worry and she let the cook leave the kitchen as she started to heat the frying pan.**

"**I said want it roasted!" she heard the voice again this time louder and demanding, she turned around but saw no one but the cat on the table sitting and looking at her. She ignored it thinking that some kids might be inside the castle and playing a trick on her and went back to fry the fish.**

"**I won't eat that if it's not roasted! It will only go to waste!" the voice said again, she saw no one as she turned her head but the cat, she went towards it and ruffled its fur. **

"**Yah…little kitty do you think someone else is here besides us?" Zephyrine asked looking at every window right to left.**

"**Nope, just us, I guess?" the cat spoke in front of her face.**

**Her jaws dropped and the spatula in her hand fell on the floor as the cat stood like a person and waved its paw.**

"**Yo!" **

**Chapter 17**

**Onew and Yunho's eyes opened slowly and tried to focus on what happened, they turned their head facing each other and their eyes met. Minho and Jonghyun purposely let them sleep on the ground close to each other, very close. Onew gasp at the sight that Yunho was only a few centimeters away from him and immediately crawled away from Yunho.**

**"Hyu-hyung? Why are we sleeping beside each other so close? Onew asked glaring suspiciously at Yunho while Yunho just gave him the "what the heck" look, he was just as confuse as Onew.**

**"Hey don't look at me like that, you're the virgin here remember?" Yunho spat at him and while he tries to get up hearing Minho and Jonghyun chuckle not far from him. "YAH! What are you two laughing about!" Yunho shouted and the two just shook their heads. **

**Joon's poison was completely gone and they are able to think clearly and control themselves from hurting each other, they continued to find the hostages but somehow they only found more empty hallways. A question suddenly struck Minho's mind, how did Sulli able to contact him even if they were far from each other? Or how did she know that they were here looking for them? He just heard her voice in his head that moment when he was strangling Jonghyun; while the others are walking he paused for awhile and try clearing his mind. **

**"Sulli where are you?" he asked in his thoughts, repeating the question for many times and from whisper-like voice in his head it becomes a shout whenever he repeats it.**

**"Stop shouting! I can hear you well!" Someone shouted back, Minho looked at Jonghyun, Onew and Yunho but they were busy looking for some doors or something that can lead them away from the hallways. **

**"Did you guys hear that?" Minho asked them and they just shrugged their shoulders, Jonghyun looked at him almost laughing and pointed his own head. **

**"It's all in your head Minho!" then Jonghyun joined back to Onew and Yunho.**

**Minho smiled like a light bulb suddenly appeared in his head, Sulli was able to answer him when he asked where she was, so he tried doing it again. **

**"Sulli where are you!" he shouted louder and louder until his head experienced a little ache, Sulli just gave him a mental slap.**

**"That's for shouting too much! I can hear you well you know!" Minho heard Sulli's voice in his head but not that clear, it seems that her voice is fading.**

**"Sorry I was just trying to talk to you! Anyway are you guys alright in there? I can't hear you clearly, where are you?" Minho replied to her.**

**"I wish I can tell you oppa but we don't know too, I'm in a cage together with Amber and Changmin, Joon is not here…yet. I can hear you perfectly, let my voice be your guide oppa maybe if my voice gets clearer and clearer that's a sign that you are getting near us!" **

**"Good thinking! But I need you to talk and talk so I can hear your voice, so bear with me for a while ok?" **

**"Ok oppa!"**

**Minho ran to Yunho and told him about his plan to follow Sulli's voice and Yunho let him lead the way.**

**"Sulli…I'm going to have to hear you talk ok? So I'm just going to ask some questions along the way…" Minho walked silently because he was talking with Sulli in his thoughts while the three checks the way that they are passing by.**

**"How come I can hear your thoughts right now when I wasn't able to do so when we first met?"**

**"That is because…I let you hear them today oppa, well obviously you don't know how to block your thoughts so that other telepaths won't be able to read them." Sulli's voice is still not that clear as they walk and walk.**

**"Block my thoughts? What? Will you teach me that?"**

**"No way that can really be my advantage against you oppa haha!"**

**Minho's forehead creased, he guessed that Sulli just stuck her tongue out while she said those words, they have been walking for ten minutes and Sulli's voice starts to gain volume. **

**"Hmmp I'll force you anyway! Another question…telepaths can contact anyone and anyone can answer them in their thoughts, so why of all people…why me?"**

**It took awhile for Sulli to answer; Minho thought he completely lost contact with her but in Sulli's part, she wasn't able to answer because she doesn't know what to say, Minho is definitely cornering her right now. **

**"Sulli?" Minho asked as they reached a dead end.**

**"Oppa…YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Sulli" voice shouted in Minho's head and his eyes widened, her voice was too loud and too clear, they cannot find any door or any passageway since it's already a dead end, Yunho can only assume that Sulli and the others are on the other side of the wall.**

**"Aish why did you shout! We reached a dead end but your voice is very clear now, can you guys shout? Literally shout with your mouths and not in your thoughts ok?" Minho talks back to Sulli.**

**"Now you know what I felt! Ok we'll shout as loud as we can!"**

**Sulli, Amber and Changmin shouted and Yunho heard muffled voices, it seems that they are really o the other side of the wall, and if they can her them shout it means that the wall is not that thick. **

**"Jonghyun try and teleport to the other side and when you find them try to teleport them back here with us" Yunho requested Jonghyun, and he nodded.**

**Jonghyun put his hands on the wall and felt that there is something hallow beyond the wall, a great space, a room probably. In a quick second Jonghyun was gone, when he opened his eyes he looked around to see the place where he just transported himself. A laboratory full of experiments and the smell of them gives him a headache.**

**"Jonghyun!" Amber saw him and shouted with tears in her eyes, glad to see her best friend came for her. Sulli and Changmin's eyes start to well up tears to see him too, they are finally going to get rescued.**

**Jonghyun teleported inside their cage and let them out one by one, when Amber was out she hugged Jonghyun tightly and he did the same.**

**"I never thought you'd come for me, thanks Jong your saving my life again!" Amber buried her face on Jonghyun's chest wetting it with her tears.**

**"Pabo! I got you in this mess anyway and I'm getting you out ok? And I'm sorry for the trouble…" Jonghyun hushed her up brushing her hair with his hands, he remembered that this is the exact same thing that they did when he rescued Amber for the first time. **

**"I hate to break it o you guys but I think we should leave from here…quickly" Sulli poked Jonghyun interrupting their hug.**

**"Yeah yeah, and I'm transporting you to the other side first, Minho has been dying to see you!" Jonghyun joked and pulled away from Amber's hug, he didn't notice Sulli blushing from what he just said, he pulled Sulli's hand and teleported to the other side. Sulli's eyes immediately saw Minho and Minho stared at her surprised, Jonghyun feeling a little evil pushed Sulli towards Minho and he caught him.**

**"Take good care of her I'm getting Amber and Changmin out next!" Jonghyun quickly disappeared before Sulli could complain. Minho and Sulli's eyes darted at him but he doesn't realize that he is actually holding Sulli in his arms right now, and so does Sulli not realizing that her cheek is rubbing against Minho's chin. **

**"Waw what a pose you guys have!" Onew teased them and then they finally noticed what's wrong and pulled away from each other. Sulli denying to herself that Minho's embrace was warm and comforting, while Minho denies to himself that he liked holding Sulli and her scent. **

**Jonghyun finally get to transport Changmin and Amber from the wall and Yunho was happy to see his brother alive, now they just have to meet up with Jaejoong, Key, Taemin and Jessica who are currently bewildered that the whole maze they were in was just an illusion. Joon knew that his hostages escaped but it would make him happy if he could kill the heir to the throne first, he spotted Taemin but they still can't see him. **

**"Ok…the whole place went poof now where the heck is Joon!" Key looked from his left to right, seeing nothing but a vast space of land.**

**"That jerk really likes to play around!" Jessica shouted that it echoed throughout the place, they were walking around when suddenly Jessica fell on her knees, both of her legs were hurting badly and she doesn't know why. Key checked her feet and saw two long needles each pierced deep in each foot. Jessica felt her legs go numb and she can't move it, Joon starts to attack them one by one. **

**The three of them surrounded Jessica to protect her, she felt so helpless unable to move her legs.**

**"She deserves that, really she does!" Joon appeared grinning at them, Jaejoong who is still weak because of the electric burst he made to kill the demonic creatures tried to charge Joon, but Joon grabbed hold of his neck and threw him aside. Jaejoong tries to electrify him at least once with the remaining energy he has but Joon was too quick and pierced his leg with a long needle that made him unable to move also. **

**"I just really want to fight the heir, so you guys should just watch ok?" Joon stared at Taemin but Key caught his attention when Key started to make his move. Taemin stayed by Jessica's side while Key who starts to go wild to kill Joon keeps running around with incredible speed so that Joon won't be able to spot him.**

**Key's plan somehow works because he starts to pissed off Joon, he moves swiftly near Joon and was able to scratch his back which made Joon roar in pain. Key smirked and began to move around again, Joon can't tell where Key will strike next but before he could think of a plan Key managed to punch his nose and it drops of blood fell on the ground. Receiving two blows from key made Joon snap and finally he starts to form a gray smoke on his hands this made Key distance himself from Joon, the smoke he created somehow faded and Key took this chance to attack Joon again. Key was planning to stick his long and sharp fingernails through Joon this time but Joon spotted him and grabbed his hand, the gray smoke let Joon see the things around him move slowly that's why he was able to catch Key.**

**Key can now hear Joon laugh at him while being strangled by Joon's big hand.**

**"Do you think I would be that easy to defeat!" Joon smirked at Key who struggles from his tight grip, Joon's teeth started to sharpen and Key's eyes widened and struggled to get away…but his effort was useless when Joon quickly sink his teeth into Key's neck ripping his skin. Key screamed until he wasn't able to do so, Joon licked his lips with Key's blood smothered all over his mouth, he dropped Key on the ground and stepped a foot on the poor boy's chest, Joon started to kick him endlessly and Key couldn't even fight back until he fainted. Taemin couldn't stand it anymore to see his cousin suffer so he himself the only one left standing tried to attack Joon, but the villain caught his punch.**

**"You are going to fight me in that state?" Joon looks at Taemin's eyes, angry but not wild, he sensed that this kid doesn't have the will to kill and yet Joon knows pretty well what potential Taemin has. Taemin on the other hand doesn't like much to transform because he might not control himself, but in this situation where his cousins and Jessica is hurt, he might have to let go of the fear he has inside him and maybe this time, it's time for him to lose control.**

**Joon started to notice Taemin's eyes started to change in color and began to look fierce, the boy's teeth are growing sharp and long and he can no longer stop the persisting fist of Taemin trying hard to reach his face. **

**"Yes…finally you've become a beast! That's more like it!" Joon grinned and Taemin snarled at him. Now Taemin fights alone.**

**~Back in the castle Zephyrine is in her room with Myungsoo eating the roasted fish she cooked for him, the cat is too busy to mind anything while he munches food. Zephyrine keeps on reading the diary she found in the library and even though it was owned by a child she somehow found the content of the diary interesting. A page caught her eye where there are drawings of an old lady and two children, she wanted to read the notes below but Myungsoo's paw blocked her.**

**"Where did you get this? Do you know it's rude to read other's personal stuff?" Myungsoo raised his eyebrows and his tone was threatening. **

**"Excuse me I found this in the library, and why do you care is this yours?" Zephyrine fights back smiling.**

**"No, but that is my dead brother's diary!" Myungsoo raised his voice and Zephyrine was silenced for awhile but then she starts to laugh recalling what she read from the previous pages of the diary.**

**"Wait…if this is your brother's diary then you're the one he mentions here that pees the bed almost every night! Also you're the one who loves to play hide and seek and yet you are always the seeker and you never find your brother until you cry and he reveals himself for you!"**

**"Yah! I only pee in bed when I have bad dreams and besides all kids pee in their beds when they are still young! And I don't cry when we play!" Myungsoo tried grabbing the diary but Zephyrine grabbed it first.**

**"Do you know it's rude to read other's personal stuff?" Zephyrine stuck her tongue out on Myungsoo and waved the diary in front of him.**

**"Hmmp, well let me see it anyway! Our grandma gave him this notebook since he was old enough to go to school, grandma always loved us…" Myungsoo started to tell and Zephyrine let him flip the pages of the diary, Myungsoo knew his brother kept pictures in his diary and so he started inserting his little fingers in the pockets at the back cover. He found one indeed, a small picture of his grandma which Zephyrine was also curious to see.**

**"Aah…grandma Kremehield…she was the one who taught us how to read and write and—"**

**"What did you say her name was?" Zephyrine interrupted Myungsoo giving him an uneasy look.**

**"I said Kremehield! That's her surname, I like calling her that since she never took in the grandpa's surname…"**

**"But…my surname is Kremehield too! Can I see that picture?" **

**Myungsoo gave him the picture and Zephyrine could not believe her eyes, the lasy in the picture looked exactly like her grandmother.**


End file.
